The past watching the future to change it for the better
by vampiresskim
Summary: The Sage of Sixth Paths has kidnapped almost every influential person during the 3rd world war from the 5 greatest hidden villages and even Mifune from the land of Iron. He throws in the kids that would be the leaders of Naruto's generation and all of the current Jinchuriki, hidden in the shadows are the 9 siblings. These adults are asked to watch Naru's real life.
1. Bringing them together Ending the war

*Authors Note* Okay so Naruto is a girl in my story. Naruto posed as a boy after being attacked at 3 years old with the help of the Hokage and those close to her. It is explained in this story later on and you will have a better understanding than this little summary. Sorry for the confusion. Enjoy!

In the midst of the 3rd world war Minato Namikaze and his three students Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha were having a team meeting, a binding white light surrounded the four members as the third student by the name of Obito Uchiha ran towards them. All around the village hidden in the leaves doing various things for themselves and the war; Kushina Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju, Mikoto Uchiha, her 6 year old Itachi Uchiha, her 6 year old nephew Shisui Uchiha, Hitomi Hyuga, Naomi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Chou Akimichi, Izumi Yamanaka, Yoshino Nara, Shizuka Aburame, Hiruzen Sarutobi the Hokage, Fugaku Uchiha, Jiraiya, Hiashi Hyuga, Hizashi Hyuga, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, and Inoichi Yamanaka all disappeared in blinding white light that no one noticed as time stood still.

From the hidden villages in the five great nations A the Raikage, his brother Killer B a jinchuriki, and Yugito Nii also a Jinchuriki from the land of lightning, the Tsuchikage Onoki, Han a Jinchuriki and Roshi a Jinchuriki from the land of earth, Yagura the Mizukage also a Jinchuriki and Utakata a Jinchuriki from the land of water. Rasa the Kazekage and Karura his wife from the land of wind and Mifune the leader from the land of Iron all disappeared in their own white light as time stood still.

Groaning everyone was waking up as they found themselves sitting on couches already, on one couch was Kakashi, Rin, Obito, Itachi and Shisui. Behind them was Kushina, Minato, Mikoto and Fugaku, beside their couch was Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiraiya. Hitomi, Hiashi, Naomi and Hizashi sat together. Shibi, Shizuka, Izumi and Inoichi sat together while Shikaku, Yoshino, Choza and Chou sat together. On the opposite side of the room each of the other four nations had their own couch and Mifune had his own lounge chair. "Where are we? Oh thank god you three are okay" Minato exclaimed checking on his students, the three kids were blushing as well as Itachi and Shisui. "Why would they take bring 6 year olds with us" Kushina asked mad at the idea of the children being used.

Everyone began freaking out about where they were except Mifune who just sat there relaxed staring at the chaos around him. As if materializing out of thin air a man with rinnegan eyes, floating in a seated position about 3 feet off the ground and holding a black rod. Hagoromo Otsutsuki stared at the ninja and lone samurai around him, "Enough. You may have noticed that you can not use your chakra here. Everyone of you was summoned for a reason, I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki and I brought you here. I stopped time when you came here, you all are needed for important roles in the future. No fighting, no arguments either. There will be a few more I add later but you won't recognize these people I'm afraid" the man said getting everyone's attention.

"What exactly will we be doing" Shikaku asked his lazy drawl evident as he looks around at everyone. "Before I bring in some more people you will be watching how this 3rd war ends. The entire next part you will be watching is many years after the war that leads to the 4th shinobi war and how it comes to an end. There is a reason for you all to be here, I have to do this for the kid that the next show mainly forms around. You will understand what's wrong when you see it" Hagoromo said nodding at everyone before summoning drinks and food for everyone before turning back to the screen that popped up behind him. Everyone stared at the screen as they all settled in figuring that the man was the real deal since they were all at different places. "Oh and I am only showing you the major parts of this before explaining more at the end. Ugh I've been around Naruto too much" Hagoromo said wrinkling his nose up. Deep laughter from several voices in the shadows mixed together at the sages expense who just blushed in embarrassment.

'Naruto' all the shinobi looked at each other thinking about who this Naruto could be. In everyone's chest except Rasa they all felt this connection to Naruto but a chuckling from the shadows had everyone freeze. **"That blonde brat of yours Kura"** a high pitched squeaky male voice asked making Rasa freeze against his wife and hold her tighter. **"It would seem her life was much harder than the old man would like to admit. I don't even like what the kit has been through and I admit I hated the kit for a long time Shu but what can you do about your first friend. You do know if she doesn't get her way this could all end very badly"** a deep male voice said contemplating Naruto's life. The entire room of people were confused 'why would this child's life be that bad? The child was born in a peaceful time. Right' they all asked each other silently.

While pondering in their thoughts the sage stood at the edge of the screen viewing them all through hooded eyelids. 'Good, they are contemplating' he thought to himself while thinking of the blonde child himself. She had originally went around as a male to hide everything from the village, the child was a prodigy that only few knew about. Everyone looked at the screen as the great sage began the show.

 **(It opens up with Minato sitting on a cliff and Obito approaches him at night)**

 **Obito: Sensei**

 **Minato: What's the matter?**

 **Obito: I know that teamwork is important. But Kakashi always criticizes me about how I lack discipline, so I mean I know that I'm the black sheep of the elite Uchiha Clan And I admit that Kakashi is an awesome guy**

Fugaku looks at Obito with wide eyes before resuming his posture, Mikoto looks at Obito sadly as he thinks that he doesn't belong in the clan. Obito burns bright red and groans hiding in the couch as Kakashi looks at him a little differently. All the other adults look at Obito in shock.

 **Minato: Kakashi is the son of the genius ninja, Sakumo Hatake, feared as the "White Fang" of the Leaf. Even the legendary names of the Leaf's Three Great Ninja paled before his father's. His childhood years were spent under the shadow of such a genius So I guess it can't be helped if, at times, he finds you lacking.**

 **Obito: White Fang That's right I've heard of him too. The hero who died protecting the village. Kakashi never said a word about that**

All the Konoha ninja look at the children in shame, they had not stopped Kakashi's father. They should have but they didn't save him or stick up for him when they should have.

 **Minato: He was a great man Someone respected by everyone in the village, and naturally, by Kakashi himself. That is, until that incident. Perhaps, I shouldn't be telling you something like this But since you're on the same team as Kakashi, I want you to know.**

"Sensei" Kakashi explained staring at them wide eyed. He looked down at his hands glaring.

 **Obito: What happened?**

 **Minato: Kakashi's father, Sakumo, took his own life after being slandered. Five years ago, he was the leader of an extremely difficult mission and infiltrated enemy territory. He was forced to make a choice. The mission or his comrades' lives Of course, according to the rules of the village, completing the mission was the right thing to do. However, in order to save his comrades, he suspended the mission. That resulted in grave losses to the Land of Fire and the village, and he was blamed for it. What's more, the very comrades he saved also criticized him. The whole ordeal took its toll on Sakumo's health, physically and mentally. And finally, he took his life. From then on, Kakashi never uttered a word about his father, and he strictly began to adhere to every rule and regulation. Obito Try to understand, even if it's just a little. Kakashi means well.**

Kakashi looks at Minato in disbelief, Obito frowns at the realization of why Kakashi is like that. "Hey don't get mad at me. They are your teammates and deserve to know why you are the way you are" Minato said looking down at Kakashi. Kakashi blushes and refuses to look at anyone "It's an invasion of privacy" Kakashi mumbles. Obito lays his arm behind Rin and rest his hand on the young Hatake's shoulder. Kakashi stiffens and then relaxes knowing that Obito is still there for him.

The other shinobi from various villages looked at the kid in shock. They had all heard of the white fang and his legacy.

 **Rock Ninja: We're taking this one. (Has Rin in his arms)**

 **Kakashi: What?**

 **Obito: Damn (Starts to chase after the ninja)**

 **Kakashi: Obito! Don't go after them!**

 **Obito: What?! Do you realize what you just said?!**

 **Kakashi: The two of us will continue this mission.**

 **Obito: And Rin? What about Rin?!**

 **Kakashi: Rin comes later. The enemy wants to find out what we're up to. They won't kill her right away. And luckily, Rin is a Medical Ninja. So even if she ends up a prisoner of war, she'll probably be treated cordially On the condition that she treat the wounded on their side. The problem is if the enemy learns about our strategy. If they obtain that information, no doubt, they'll immediately increase the security on the bridge. That will make our mission much more difficult.**

 **Obito: You're assuming Rin's safety under baseless assumptions! What if those guys just now are lackeys who don't give a damn?! Right now, saving Rin takes priority over the mission!**

Blushing Rin looks at Obito in a new light. He was willing to do anything to ensure her safety even when Kakashi wasn't. Fugaku looks at Obito carefully, he was willing to risk everything to save his teammate.

 **Kakashi: A ninja must sacrifice a comrade in order to carry out a mission. That is the rule. If we fail in this mission, it is possible that the war will be prolonged and many more lives will be sacrificed.**

 **Obito: That's just an assumption! And for something like that, you're willing to simply abandon a comrade who's been through life and death with you?! When you and I were wounded, Rin saved our lives with her Medical Ninjutsu! If she hadn't been there, we'd both be dead by now!**

The entire room winces as they know how Obito feels but knows Kakashi is right. However in the leaf village teammates are everything, A looks at them concerned along with a much younger B his brother.

 **Kakashi: That was Rin's duty. (Obito punches Kakashi and knocks him down)**

 **Obito: I don't like you, after all!**

 **Kakashi: I don't care. I'm the captain. You will obey me. Whatever the situation, in order to keep the team together, one person gives the orders. That is why we have the rule that states that members must obey the team captain. Obito, you're not strong. That is why I was chosen as captain of this team. (Obito grabs Kakashi by his backpack and picks him up)**

Kakashi sat quietly looking down this isn't how he views his teammates. They with Minato and Kushina were the closest to family the boy has. Minato stared at Kakashi sadly ashamed with the words he chose to use.

 **Obito: Then why won't you try to save Rin?! As captain, you're strong. Strong enough to save your comrades, right?!**

 **Kakashi: If you give in to your emotions even for a moment and fail your mission, you will regret it later. That is why our code of conduct forbids any emotional feelings. You should know that.**

 **Obito: Rin Rin was concerned about your well-being. That's why she gave you that medkit. She even sewed on a protective amulet inside it!**

 **Kakashi: The medkit and Medical Ninjutsu are superb systems developed by the Hidden Leaf in order to increase the success rate of our missions. But I told you yesterday, didn't I? "Getting something useless would only get in the way."**

 **Obito: Something useless?**

 **Kakashi: To carry out his mission, useful tools are essential to a ninja. Something like emotions are useless.**

 **Obito: Are you serious?! Do you seriously believe that?!**

 **Kakashi: Yeah I do**

 **Obito: Forget it. You and I have been like water and oil from the start. I'm going to rescue Rin!**

 **Kakashi: You don't understand anything! Not about what happens if you break the rules**

 **Obito: I believe that the White Fang was a true hero Sure in the world of ninja, those who break the rules and regulations are regarded as scum But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum! I'm gonna be trash anyway, so I choose to break the rules. And if that doesn't make me a true ninja Then I'll crush this so-called "ninja"! When I think back, I'm filled with regret. (The two boys are walking away from each other in opposite directions)**

 **Kakashi: I was a cocky brat who had just been promoted to jounin, and every other word I uttered was about rules and regulations. But frankly, I knew nothing about what was truly important. Until that day, when you taught me a valuable lesson.**

Minato stared at his two hard headed students, Kakashi and Obito were looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes while ignoring everyone else. Everyone else understood and were watching the two boys who looked like they were having a silent stare off. Rin moved from between the two as they scooted closer shoulders touching, she sat herself between Obito and Itachi. "Do you really think that about him" Kakashi asked confused. "I do. He was your father and I think he sat a great example for us. We're shinobi but we are not heartless Kakashi, I would have gone after you as well if you had been taken" Obito said the two boys never moving as Kakashi took in the information. Minato smiled maybe this wasn't such a bad thing, the two polar opposites were starting to connect finally. The other shinobi smiled, maybe they had been going at this all wrong from the very beginning.

 **Obito: I found them Calm down I can do this! I'll take care of it. (Slaps his cheeks alerting the ninja)**

 **Ninja: In the meantime, use your genjutsu and get the information from her.**

 **Ninja 2: Camouflage Jutsu**

 **Obito: All right Here I go!**

 **Ninja 2: Go where? (He aims for Obito who is too stunned to move)**

 **Obito: K-Kakashi How come you're?!**

 **Kakashi: Well, I can't leave this up to a crybaby ninja like you, can I?**

 **Obito: Kakashi**

 **Ninja 2: That silver-white hair and White Chakra Blade! Don't tell me you're the "White Fang" of the Leaf?!**

 **Kakashi: This is my father's keepsake. To carry out his mission, useful tools are essential to a ninja. Something like emotions are useless.**

 **Obito: Kakashi you**

 **Ninja 2: I see You're the White Fang's kid Then there's no need to be afraid of you.**

 **Kakashi: I thought so. The scent has been completely erased. We'll have to locate him by the slightest movement and noise he makes.**

 **Obito: Wh-Where is he?**

 **Kakashi: Obito, behind you! (The camouflaged ninja reveals himself and attacks getting Kakashi in the eye)**

'That eye is done' Tsunade thinks sadly taking a drink of the sake that appeared.

 **Obito: Kakashi! Hey Kakashi! Are you all right?!**

 **Ninja 2: Even if he's just a kid, it doesn't hurt to be cautious I'll take it nice and slow.**

 **Kakashi: Our enemy He's good He threw away the kunai knife stained with the smell of my blood. Don't tell me you got dust in your eye again? A ninja shouldn't cry. I'm not dead yet. Stay focused!**

 **Obito:** ** _I'm just talk Always being saved by others Just a big-mouthed loser But I believe that the White Fang was a true hero Those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum! I don't want those words to be just empty talk!_**

 **Ninja 2: Die!(Obito stabs him instead) Wh-Why? There's no way you can see**

Fugaku looked at Obito swelling in proud the boy was getting the Sharingan. Obito looked at the screen kind of excited for his sharingan but not exactly this didn't give him the best feeling.

 **Kakashi: Obito You!**

 **Ninja 2: Wh-What is that eye?**

 **Obito: This time I'll protect my comrade!**

 **Kakashi: Obito That eye of yours**

 **Obito: Yeah I guess this is the Sharingan. I can now see the movement and flow of chakra. Are you all right, Kakashi?!**

 **Kakashi: Yeah Looks like I lost my left eye, but I have the kit Rin gave me. I can use it for emergency first-aid. We're going to save Rin immediately! (Kakashi pulls out the kit bandaging his eye)**

 **Ninja 1: You're surprisingly stubborn.(Kakashi and Obito and in the room) Hmm. They're all so pathetic.**

 **Obito: The flow of Rin's chakra is disturbed It's different from your chakra or mine.**

 **Kakashi: She's probably under a genjutsu They didn't waste any time trying to get the information out of her.**

 **Ninja 1: It seems they're not mere kids.**

 **Kakashi: We fought him earlier. He's fast Stay alert! (The two of them engaged in battle with the ninja knocking him out and proceeding to Rin)**

 **Kakashi: Release!**

 **Rin: Kakashi Obito!**

 **Obito: We've come to save you, Rin! You'll be all right now.**

 **Kakashi: All right, now let's get out of here!**

 **Ninja 1:I see You two made a good team, but you're still just kids. Right now, you're in enemy hands. Earth Style: Rock Breaker!**

 **Kakashi: This is bad! Run for the exit! (The kids take off out of the cave as the rocks are collapsing in on themselves and Kakashi gets hit by one)**

 **Rin: Kakashi! (Obito runs back and picks up Kakashi sees a rock falling and throws Kakashi out of harm's way)**

Everyone is holding their breath waiting to see what was going to happen next. Dread filled Tsunade up as she realized the probability of Obito being crushed.

 **Ninja 1: Too bad, I lost a good source of information Oh well, it can't be helped.**

 **Obito: Are you all right? Rin? Kakashi? (Obito is stuck under a boulder and Kakashi and Rin are just waking up)**

Everyone tenses as they all stare at the screen, "Where the hell am I at" Minato asked pissed at himself as one of his members is dying. "Eliminating the 1000 enemy shinobi at the front lines on your own" Hagoromo said making the entire room stiffen up. Rin was crying into Obito's shoulder who was stiff not sure how to feel. Kakashi was pissed at himself, silent tears were falling down his face. Obito was loud and obnoxious but Obito was his best friend.

 **Kakashi: Obito! (Kakashi runs to Obito trying to help him)**

 **Obito: Don't It's okay, Kakashi. I don't think I can make it My right side is totally crushed. I can't even feel anything**

 **Kakashi: Dammit!**

 **Rin: No This can't be Why? Obito!**

 **Kakashi: Dammit! Dammit! If If only I had listened to you, and we had come to rescue Rin in the first place This never would've happened! So what if I'm a captain?! So what if I made jounin?!**

Everyone looks at Kakashi who has his head bowed silent tears falling from his eyes, Obito had his goggles around his neck leaning on Kakashi.

 **Obito: Oh yeah I had forgotten I was the only one who didn't give you a gift for becoming a jounin, Kakashi. I was wondering what to give you and I just had a thought.**

"Oh Obito. I don't think Kakashi is thinking of that at this moment" Kushina said tears falling from her eyes. She was close with Minato's team and she had taken a liking to Obito along with Kakashi, they were her boy's.

"I don't care about that. Your dying Obito. We may not get along but you're my best friend" Kakashi exclaims waving his arms around before burning his face in his hands and whispering the last part silent tears still falling from his eyes. Minato has clenched fist as he stares at his students. Fugaku looks thoroughly pissed at the passing of Obito while holding a crying Mikoto.

 **Obito: Don't worry It's not some useless, extra baggage I'm giving you my Sharingan. Whatever the village may say you area great jounin. That's how I really feel So please accept it. Rin Use your Medical Ninjutsu Take the entire eye and transplant my Sharingan into Kakashi's left eye.**

Kakashi looks at Obito in disbelief, Obito is avoiding eye contact with everyone. "Obito you don't" Kakashi said trailing off. "Just except it boy. He has higher regards for you than he does any of us Uchiha" Fugaku said sadly nodding at Kakashi. Obito looked shocked at his Uncle but leaned back on Kakashi for moral support.

 **Rin: Kakashi, come over here I'll start it right away. (She had quit crying and got serious for Obito)**

 **Obito: I'm about to die But I'll become your eye and see the future for you.**

 **Ninja 1: How stubborn You're still alive, huh? But you're just a kid, after all. What's a ninja crying for? Come on, crybaby! Let's settle this. That kid He seems different than before (Kakashi uses the chidori and gets him before he can strike himself because of the sharingan that Obito gave him)**

 **Obito: Kakashi take care of Rin.**

 **Kakashi: Yeah**

 **Obito: Don't panic Rin. Kakashi Take Rin Take Rin and get out of here.**

 **Kakashi: Enemy reinforcements will be coming.**

 **Rin: Obito**

 **Obito: It's okay Just go**

 **Kakashi: Rin!**

 **Enemy ninja: Earth Style! Earthquake Slam!**

 **Kakashi: Rin, hurry, take my hand! Rin!**

 **Rin: Obito!**

 **Obito:** ** _Just when Kakashi and I were starting to get along I couldn't tell Rin that I loved her I wish I could've spent more time with everyone_** **.**

Blushing red Obito jumps up, "This is an invasion of privacy" he yelled. Kakashi snickered earning a glare, most of the others in the room were laughing as well. Grumbling Obito sat down hiding in the couch. Rin who had been crying grabbed Obito by the arm.

 **Kakashi: Obito! Damn it! Obito This is the jutsu you helped me perfect!**

 **Enemy Ninja: Hmm You still have the will to fight, even in this situation? No wonder you were able to sneak so deep into enemy territory. You are a determined one.**

 **Kakashi: Rin! I'll hold them off! Get out now!**

 **Rin: But!**

 **Kakashi: I promised Obito I'd look after you I'll protect you with my life!**

 **Rin: Kakashi**

 **Kakashi: Rin Obito cared about you. He loved you You were everything to him. That's why he gave his life to protect you.**

"You seriously Bakashi" Obito asked. Kakashi shrugged not having an answer for him, he was still upset that he had lost his best friend.

 **Rin: Then! Kakashi! You should know my feelings for you I!**

 **Kakashi: I tried to abandon you I'm nothing but scum. (Everything turned black)**


	2. A glimpse of the fake life Naruto lived

"That was the end of the war. Minato ended up with a flee on sight order but this is not the end of the story. Not too long after the war Rin gets kidnapped by Kiri and told that she is a jinchuriki of the 3 tails Isobu with seals to release destruction should she enter the village" Hagoromo said appearing in front of the screen. Choking up Rin looks fear full and Obito holds her in his arms, a young Yagura looks sick at this news. "What? How" Yagura ask quietly confused, "Well Kakashi finds her and instead of letting him save her. Rin throws herself on a chidori killing herself and scaring Kakashi mentally. Now Obito didn't die in the cave, an old shinobi cheating death took him before you could recover the body and nursed him back to health. This shinobi used you Obito by making you watch Kakashi's hands slip through her chest. It caused you a great deal of pain and you never got the full story until the 4th shinobi war. The man had twisted your feelings until you were like a puppet" Hagoromo said sadly.

"Who is this shinobi" Fugaku and Minato asked standing together while pissed. Every adult in the room was pissed off at this man as they had just heard about. "You will find out soon. Anyway the point of all of this is to stop this nonsense from happening again. I will be back with more people anything you want to eat or drink just think about it and it'll appear" Hagoromo said looking at each ninja quietly. The other adult shinobi were still pissed, who would use a child for something like that. The sage of six paths popped out of existence before everyone looked around sadly **"You people need to learn to get along quickly before he comes back with this next group of people"** a deep unknown make voice said sadly. "Why? What's this next group have to do with this" Hiruzen and Jiraiya asked at the same time. Rasa still looked contemplating as he took in each of the surrounding Ninja posture. **"Because we fear a number of you will be attacked verbally if not physically. Our friend has business with almost everyone present"** A woman's voice purred from the shadows freaking out team Minato. Everyone quickly did introductions except for Itachi and Shisui as they are 6, Yagura was deep in thought and not all that happy about it. Utakata looked at the young Mizukage worriedly he had never seen him so distressed.

Kakashi and Obito were talking as Rin stared at Obito in wonder. "You know Bakashi we could always go to a bar out on a mission in a few years or soon and you could have one of my eyes that way. We could say we got really messed up" Obito said whispering to him. "Obito. Your going to live, I won't let you die this time so why your eye" Kakashi said ignoring the nickname. "You need it for your technique and what better eye than mine. Once it's awoken of course" Obito said shrugging. The two boys didn't know 9 siblings in the shadows heard or the couch full of adults behind them. "But i'm not a Uchiha and this is your eye we're talking about" Kakashi exclaimed quietly. "And i'm a black sheep, it doesn't matter. I want you to have it Kakashi I'm not very good and you are. You're my best friend the only person I would give my eye to" Obito said making Fugaku question quite a bit about the Uchiha ways. **"Our good friend will have a solution for you young Uchiha"** a deep male voice that gave everyone in the room shivers of fear. Obito and Kakashi sat up straight looking far to innocent to be believable. Rin snickered behind her hand hiccupping from crying earlier.

Fugaku went to question and talk to his young nephew, he knew that Obito was in a good team. But he was cursing himself for not noticing his loneliness and letting the other Uchiha and himself make his nephew feel like an outcast. Mikoto was still crying but with Kushina. "I am going to show you guys the beginning or at least the beginning that was a story in the village before I let the group see you. This is not pretty, Naruto had a tough life. Tougher than I think it should have been. You will get to see what actually happened in Naruto's point of view but for now you get this and I will only say it once. This is not all of what actually happened but it is funny" Hagoromo said materializing momentarily and disappearing the next. **"Oh my young blonde knucklehead is going to tear him a new one"** the same male voice that sent shivers down their spines spoke up again but his statement made them all freeze. Who would go against the sage of six paths?

 **[A massive red fox, with nine tails lashing out in every direction, on the night of a full moon. The fox is looking around , growling.] 12 years ago, a Nine-Tailed Fox suddenly appeared.**

"Oh my kami no! How" Kushina ask breaking down in Minato's arms. All the shinobi look at her in sympathy, it was common knowledge that Kushina was the jinchuriki. Kushina had told Minato's team herself not wanting anything to be said from the villagers.

 **Its tails lashed out smashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores. (The Fox jumps, its tails hitting the ground, destroying trees and bringing up dust) The Ninja rose up to defend their villages.[The scene changes to a group of Ninja's on the ground. Some down exhausted. Some knocked out. Some attacking.]  
**

 **Ninja #1: Hold the attack and wait for the fourth Hokage! (Jumps off)  
**

"4th Hokage! Whose the 4th" Minato and Kushina ask together. Hiruzen chuckled knowing it had to be Minato. **  
**

**Ninja #2: (Looks up) It's getting closer! Don't let it near the village!  
**

 **(A gigantic toad appears. On top of the toads head, is a Ninja)  
**

"Oh Minato that's you dear. Congratulations" Kushina said hugging her blushing lover. Minato was ecstatic about being nominated the 4th Hokage. Congratulations gaki" Jiraiya said resting his hand on Minato's head. Minato couldn't help the bad feeling that settled in his stomach keeping his excitement from truly showing. **  
**

 **Narrator: One Shinobi faced the Nine-Tailed Fox in mortal combat. (Close up of the toad, moving up to the top of its head. Its tongue comes out) He sacrificed his life to capture the beast, and seal it in a human body. (The Ninja gets into a stance, and from his hands, he produces a bright blue light.) This Ninja, was known as the Fourth Hokage. (The bright light fans out, covering everything. The screen goes white.)  
**

'It had to be my own child. I wouldn't use anyone else's. I'm sorry Kushina' Minato thought to himself as he held his lover in his arms securely. Team Minato were all three crying silently not willing to say anything. The rest of Konoha shinobi and the ones around were silently wishing for this to turn out different. **  
**

 **[The scene opens up on a newborn baby crying, with a black mark on his stomach. Then it goes to a young boy, Naruto, running and carrying a bucket of paint, laughing. Behind him, are two Ninja's chasing him.]  
**

"He's fast" Jiraiya muttered, "He's cute. He looks just like Minato" Kushina said blushing. **  
**

**Ninja: Naruto! Come back here! When I get my hands on you...!  
**

 **Ninja: You crossed the line this time, Naruto!  
**

"Wonder what the child did" Hiruzen muttered thinking of the paperwork. **  
**

 **(With Naruto still laughing, they race off, blinking in and out of sight, bouncing off walls of houses. Then Naruto comes down, holding the paint bucket.)  
**

 **Naruto: (Laughing) Give it up. (Shows the stone faces drawn on with different colored paints.) You're just bent, because you didn't have the guts to do what I do. Do ya!? Losers! Wanabees! You'll never catch me! (Laughs)  
**

Everyone laughed loudly except Kakashi who smiled watching the screen intently. Something about this kid seemed similar. **  
**

**[The scene changes to an old man, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sitting down, in front of a canvas]  
**

 **Ninja #1: Lord Hokage! It's an emergency!  
**

 **Hiruzen: (Turns away from his writing) I hope you're not bothering me with some trivia, and don't tell me its Naruto again.  
**

 **Ninja #2: It is Naruto again! He climbed onto the great stone faces.  
**

 **Ninja #1: He put graffiti all over the Hokage.  
**

"Pranks must be a usual thing for this child. Wonder where he got that from" Mikoto asked the women who all laughed looking at a blushing Kushina. Team Minato shivered on their couch thinking of both pranksters Kushina and Minato. **  
**

 **[Hiruzen sighs, smoke coming out from his mouth. The scene changes back to Naruto, who's still running from the 2 Ninja's, flickering in and out of sight. Naruto lands on the street, then takes off. The 2 Ninja's land in the same spot, and take off as well]  
**

 **Ninja: Naruto!  
**

 **Ninja: Hold on!  
**

"Why can't they catch one kid? How fast he must be" Shikaku muttered shaking his head slightly a smile on his face. "Did your shinobi quit performing as they should in training Hokage" A asked blinking at the screen. **"No, this child was unnaturally fast in the village A. Naruto can even out run you"** a male voice said full of pride making the Raikage freeze. Everyone stared at the kid shocked, out run the Raikage. **  
**

**[Naruto, who was standing up against the fence in that spot, drops the sheet that hid him, and laughs, hand behind his head]  
**

 **Naruto: That was too easy...!  
**

 **[A Ninja suddenly appears behind Naruto; Iruka Umino]  
**

 **"Only damn person to ever catch Naruto"** the deep male voice said fondly. "The only" Shikaku asked shocked. **"Yes the only"** the voice replied chuckling. **  
**

**Iruka: (In Naruto's ear) Oh yeah, Naruto!?  
**

 **[Naruto jumps up, crying out, shocked. He lands on his butt facing Iruka]  
**

 **Naruto: Where'd you come from, Iruka Sensei!? What are you doing here?  
**

 **Iruka: (Points at Naruto) No, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class.**

"He's busted" Obito exclaimed smiling at the screen fondly. **  
**

 **[Scene changes to a building. The Academy. Naruto's sitting on the floor in front of Iruka, tied up in front of the class]  
**

 **Iruka: (Arms folded) I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance, and you're messing up again!**

 **(Naruto humps, looking away. Iruka, angry, points at the class) Fine! Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!  
**

 **[The class lets out a groan, then the scene changes to the class all lined up. Sakura Haruno is up)  
**

 **Sakura: Alright, Sakura here. Let's do it. Transform! (Smoke comes up around her, then disappears, revealing her transformation into Iruka.)  
**

 **Iruka: Transformed into me. Good.  
**

 **Sakura: (Transforms back, excited) Yes! I did it! Yes!  
**

 **Inner Sakura: Yeah, I kicked butt!  
**

 **Sakura: Yes!  
**

 **Sakura: (Turns) Sasuke, did you see that? (Walks down the line)**

Kakashi shivered shrinking in his spot fangirls creeped him out. Other men and women shook fangirls and fanboys were freaky. **  
**

**Iruka: Next. Sasuke Uchiha.**

"I wonder if he's ours" Mikoto asked and Itachi was studying the screen intently. **  
**

**[Sasuke steps forward then transforms into Iruka]  
**

 **Iruka: Uh, good.  
**

 **[Sasuke transforms back, then walks off]  
**

 **Iruka: Next. Naruto Uzumaki.  
**

 **[Naruto's standing there with his arms crossed, not happy. On either side of him is Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka.]  
**

 **Shikamaru: This is a total waste of time, Naruto. I just want to nap. (Makes quick ANBU signal's asking where's the real one)**

"Why does my child know ANBU signals" Yoshino asked Shikaku who just watched interested a theory developing. **  
**

**Ino: We always pay for your screw up.**

"Why is my child so mean" Izumi asked frowning at her daughter on the screen. **  
**

 **Naruto: Like I care. (Signs back don't know but I got free reign to do what I want. The Nara sighed)**

"What is wrong with this picture! They know ANBU Minato" Kushina said shocked. "Why are we watching a clone where did the real one go" Shibi Aburame asked shocking the room. **  
**

 **[Naruto steps forward. Hinata Hyūga is down in the line, watching Naruto intently, and pressing her fingers together]  
**

 **Hinata: (Thinking) Naruto. Give them hell.  
**

"Oh she is adorable Hitomi. She looks just like you" Kushina gushed the other women agreeing with her. "Holy kami a Hyuga just cursed" Obito said excitedly bouncing in his seat. Killer B was laughing this show was funny to him. **  
**

**Naruto: (Puts his hands together) Transform! (Smoke goes up around Naruto, then goes down a little, revealing a naked girl, the smoke covering certain spots, and blows a kiss)  
**

"I love this kid" Jiraiya said smiling widely. Tsunade punched him off the couch not noticing her Sensei. **  
**

**Iruka: Huh!? (Staring, shocked, knocked back)  
**

 **[Naruto transforms back, laughing and pointing at Iruka]  
**

 **Naruto: Gotcha! That's my Sexy Jutsu!  
**

 **Iruka: (Yelling) Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!  
**

 **[The scene changes to the village, then to the stone faces that Naruto had desecrated. Naruto is down in front of one, scrubbing away]  
**

 **Naruto: This sucks. Loser.  
**

 **Iruka:(Arms crossed, sitting on top of the stone faces) You're not going home till you've cleaned off every single drop of paint.  
**

 **Naruto: (Stops scrubbing, looks up) So what? It's not like there's anyone waiting at home for me. (Goes back to scrubbing)  
**

"No one at home? Where are you at? I know what's wrong with me but this child is obviously Minato Sensei's and Kushina nee so" Obito asked looking at Kakashi. "I don't know and remember this isn't what exactly happened I could be around" Kakashi said turning towards Obito. "Where are we though" Mikoto asked tense, "Any of us would have taken your child in" Yoshino said seriously all of the clan heads agreed. "Where are us two though" Jiraiya asked pointing to Tsunade as well. She looked down at her hands, she had left the village she was sure of that but why hadn't she taken their child with her. Biologically she and Jiraiya had Minato many years ago after a drunken night but they never spoke of it. This was their grandchild and Jiraiya didn't know Minato was his and hers. **  
**

 **Iruka: (Iruka looks down at Naruto) Naruto?  
**

 **Naruto: (Looks up, eyes narrow and a pout on his face) What do you want now, Sensei?  
**

 **Iruka: Well, I was just thinking. Maybe after you clean this all up I can take you out for some ramen. The good stuff. What do you think? (Looks down at Naruto)**

"Mmm ramen" Kushina said happily looking at the screen. "It is good" Minato replied holding a starry eyed Kushina. **  
**

 **Naruto: (Has a huge smile on his face. Beyond happy with that) Now that's some serious motivation! I'll have this clean in no time!  
**

 **[The scene changes to the ramen shop. It's night time. Naruto and Iruka are sitting down. Naruto slurps up a bunch of ramen]  
**

 **Iruka: Naruto?  
**

 **Naruto: (Mouthful of noodles.) Mmmm...  
**

 **Iruka: Why would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean, you know who the Hokage are, don't you?  
**

 **Naruto: Course I do. (Slurps more ramen. Then finishes the whole bowl, letting out a sigh afterwards.) Everybody knows. They were the greatest Shinobi of their time, right? The best of the best. Undefeated Ninja champs. (Naruto pictures the stone face of the Fourth Hokage, that he'd painted on) And the Fourth Hokage's the one who saved the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox. He was the most amazing.  
**

 **Iruka: Then why did you...?  
**

 **Naruto: Cause I'm going to be greater than any of them. Me. Naruto. The next Hokage! (Points his chopsticks) A Ninja legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me, and look up to me. Believe it! (pause. Iruka sucks up the noodle hanging out of the corner of his mouth.) Uh, by the way, I kinda wanna ask a little favor, Sensei.  
**

 **Iruka: You want another bowl?  
**

 **Naruto: (Shakes his head) Uh-uh. I... want to try on your headband. Come on, Please!? (Bows his head; begging)  
**

 **Iruka: Uh... (Motions to his headband) Oh this? No way. You can only wear the Leaf Headband when you finally graduate from the academy and become a Ninja. You've gotta pass the test tomorrow.  
**

 **Naruto: That is so uncool! (Pouts)  
**

 **[The scene moves to outside the ramen shop]  
**

 **Iruka: (Laughs) Hey? Is that why you took off your goggles?  
**

Obito looked shocked as he touched his own goggles a small smile on his face. Kakashi was smiling at the screen something about this kid felt familiar to him. **  
**

 **Naruto: Ugh...! I want another bowl!  
**

 **[Iruka laughs]  
**

 **[The scene changes to the next day, at the Academy. Iruka stands at the front of the class.]  
**

 **Iruka: We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on... The Clone Jutsu.  
**

 **Naruto: (Hands to his head; Thinking) Ugh! That's my worst technique! Great. I'm never gonna pass with normal clones! Oh well...  
**

 **[On the table sits a bunch of leaf headbands. Naruto walks up, gets into a stance.]  
**

 **Naruto: (Thinking) Alright. Get it together, Naruto. You can do this. (Puts his fingers together) Believe it. (Wind picks up around Naruto. Out loud) Clone Jutsu!  
**

 **[The smoke disappears, revealing Naruto, and he looks over to his right. Lying belly down on the floor, with its tongue out, is a Clone of Naruto. It's a little... pathetic. Naruto laughs nervously. Iruka has one of those looks on his face]**

"Why has no one taught them chakra control exercises to help someone with unusually large chakra reserves" Kushina asked at the same time Tsunade did. The two women chuckled but Tsunade had a pissed fierce look on her face as she observed her grandchild. **  
**

**Iruka: You fail! (Naruto flips out) Hmm...  
**

 **Mizuki: Iruka Sensei? (Iruka looks at him both not paying attention to Naruto) He's off, but his moves weren't bad and he did hang in there and replicate. This is his third try, so you know he really wants to become a Ninja. We could cut him a break. (Naruto looks like he's ignoring them and thinking) And pass him. (Naruto makes the clone pop creating a smoke screen and makes a clone in the chaos slipping out the door as the smoke clears revealing a Naruto still standing there)**

"Did you guys see that" Fugaku asked everyone seriously as he looked at the others. "We did. Was that not the kid that left" Hitomi asked questionably. "We'll see" Hiruzen said taking a hit off his pipe. **  
**

 **Iruka: Mizuki Sensei. The other students created at least three effective replications. But Naruto could only create one. (Shot goes to Naruto's clone) And look at it. It's pitiful. (Naruto is shaking ) I can't pass him.  
**

 **(The scene changes to outside the Academy. Kids are bunched up, wearing their leaf headbands, happy)  
**

 **Kid: You see that? They called me first.  
**

 **Kid: I passed with flying colors.  
**

 **[Naruto is sitting off to the side, on a swing in the shade of the tree, looking over depressed]  
**

 **Father; (Off camera) I'm proud of you son. We all are.  
**

 **Mother: (Off camera) Congratulations. I'm going to make you all of your favorites tonight. We'll have a feast!  
**

 **Ibara: There, you see him?  
**

 **Tsubaki: It's that boy. I heard he's the only one who failed.  
**

"What the hell dattebane" Kushina asked angrily shaking her fist. Tsunade clenched her fist tightly and looked away from the screen. **  
**

 **Ibara: Hmph! Well it serves him right.  
**

 **Tsubaki: Just imagine what would happen if he became a Ninja. (Naruto pulls his goggles down to cover his face.) I mean, he's the boy who…**

"What is wrong with that kid in your village to be treated with such hostility" A the Raikage asked irritated for some reason. "It's always like that with the life of a jinchuriki" Han said from his seat. Everyone stayed still taking in the man's words and froze, a jinchuriki who would tell the village it was that child. **  
**

 **Ibara: Shh... We're not allowed to talk about that.  
**

"What in the world can't they talk about. If they can't talk about it then why are they mentioning it now" Inoichi asked eyeing the screen closely. "What Is wrong with the villagers" Minato asked, "Bigger question is what is happening with our child" Kushina said hugging Minato. Kakashi and Obito were unusually angry while watching these villagers. Tsunade broke a table in front of her with pure strength and everyone looked away afraid. **  
**

 **[There's a noise beside Naruto, and he looks over. There is Mizuki. Over near the students, Iruka is with the third Hokage, Hiruzen, and they are watching Naruto and Mizuki.]  
**

 **Hiruzen: Iruka. There is something we need to talk about.  
**

 **[The shot returns to the swing, but Naruto and Mizuki are gone. The swing stops swinging.]  
**

 **[It's sunset, and Naruto is sitting on the ledge with Mizuki.]  
**

 **Mizuki: Iruka Sensei is tough. But, he's not against you.  
**

 **Naruto: Then why? Why only me?  
**

 **Mizuki: He wants you to be strong. With all his heart. But that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you, you know. No parents. No family.  
**

 **Naruto: (Sad. Glum) But... This time I really wanted to graduate.  
**

 **Mizuki: (Chuckles quietly) Then I guess I'll have to tell you.  
**

 **Naruto: (Looks at him) Huh?  
**

 **Mizuki: It's a secret. But I'm gonna let you in on it.  
**

 **Naruto: (Eyes wide, thinking) A secret? Really are you dumb. Why must you be an idiot. Boss is gonna enjoy this, hmm and Hina wondered why I was freaking out about losing the bet with Jiji.  
**

"The kid it seems is smarter like I thought" Shikaku said a grim smile on his face. "Yes but I have a bad feeling about this" A the Raikage said everyone agreeing with him. "Why is it such a big deal for him to lose a bet though" Yagura asked quietly pondering himself. **  
**

 **[The scene changes to Iruka laying down on his bed, the moon outside his window is full. Thinking back]  
**

 **Hiruzen: Iruka.  
**

 **Iruka: What is it, Lord Hokage?  
**

 **Hiruzen: I know how you feel. You grew up just like Naruto. Without knowing the love of a Mother and Father. The warmth of a family.  
**

 **[Iruka remembers back to the night the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village]  
**

 **Ninja: It's getting closer! Don't let it near the village!  
**

 **[A young Iruka is being carried away]  
**

 **Young Iruka: Let me go! My Mom and Dad are still fighting back there! Ah!  
**

 **[The scene changes to a close up of the Nine-Tailed Foxes eye. Then it goes back to Iruka in his room]  
**

Most of the people in the room were shaking with emotions. **  
**

 **Mizuki: Iruka Sensei. Wake up!  
**

 **[Mizuki's outside Iruka's door. Iruka opens the door]  
**

 **Iruka: What? What is it?  
**

 **Mizuki: You need to come to Lord Hokage's right away. It's Naruto. He stole the Sacred Scroll.  
**

 **Iruka: (Shocked) You mean the Scroll of Sealing? No!  
**

"How in the world did he even get the scroll" Hiashi asked everyone anger displayed on his face. **"There is nothing that child can't get in its hands"** the male voice from earlier said again sounding smug this time. **  
**

 **[The scene changes to Naruto sitting down in the woods, near an old hut, reading the scroll.]  
**

 **Naruto: Let's see... The first one is... Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. (Puts a hand to his head, frustrated) Ah! It's a forbidden jutsu, wonder why? Never mind!  
**

 **[A bunch of Ninja are grouped together in front of Hiruzen)  
**

 **Bekkō: Lord Hokage! This is not just a prank. This is a serious crime!  
**

 **Iwana: The scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the first Hokage. Secrets known only to our village.  
**

"They are back" Obito says with clenched fist. Kakashi was just as mad at those two villagers like Obito. **  
**

 **[Iruka and Mizuki run up, joining the group]  
**

 **Yajirobee: If it falls into the wrong hands, they could destroy our entire way of life.  
**

 **Hiruzen: Alright. Bring Naruto here at once! Safely not a single scratch!  
**

 **All Ninja's: Sir!  
**

 **[All Ninja's disappear with a rush of wind in front of Hiruzen. The scene changes to the village. Iruka stops on a building, panting and looking around.]  
**

 **Iruka: (Thinking) Where would he go?  
**

 **[The scene changes to another part of the village, where Mizuki is running]  
**

 **Mizuki: (Thinking) Now that I told everyone what Naruto did, I can eliminate him. They'll be glad he's gone. (Smiling evilly) And of course I keep the scroll for myself.**

"Why would he want to kill him" Tsunade asked. "Those idiots will pay" Kushina said her hair close to flying around her. **  
**

 **[The scene returns back to the forest. Naruto is in front of the small hut, sitting on the ground panting. Iruka walks up to him, and Naruto looks up. A small hidden look shared between the two]  
**

 **Iruka: It's all over. (laughs)  
**

 **[Naruto scratches his head, and laughs back. Iruka straightens up, confused]**

 **"This is the story that just circulated the village. You'll have to wait until the next group arrives to see what really happened here"** the deep male voice said sadly. Everyone was confused why was some unknown person this affected by Naruto's life. **  
**

 **Iruka: Huh?  
**

 **Naruto: Got me already? Not bad. You're quick, Sensei. I only had time to learn one technique.  
**

 **Iruka: (Thinking) He's been out here practicing. I can tell how hard he's been working.  
**

 **Naruto: (Happy) Listen, Iruka Sensei! I'm going to show you this amazing Jutsu and you're going to let me graduate and everything will be okay. That's the way it works, right? Anyone who learns Jutsu from this scroll passes.  
**

 **Iruka: Huh? Where'd you get that idea?  
**

 **Naruto: Mizuki Sensei told me about it. Believe it. (Turns to show the scroll on his back) He told me where to find the scroll... (Turns back to Iruka) ... And this place... (Naruto stops, noticing Iruka's shocked face)**

"Why is he pretending to be an idiot" Shikaku mused to himself adding to his puzzle. Everyone silently watched not sure if this was a joke. **  
**

**Iruka: (Thinking) Huuh? Mizuki?  
**

 **[Iruka senses the incoming attack, and looks over his shoulder at the incoming Kunai.]  
**

 **Iruka: Look out!  
**

 **[Iruka pushes Naruto back, taking the Kunai. It pushes Iruka back to the wall of the hut. Kunai are in the wall, some pinning Iruka there, and there's one in his leg.]  
**

 **Mizuki: I see you've found our little hide away.  
**

 **Iruka: (Looks up) So that's the way it is, huh? I should've known.  
**

 **[Mizuki is in the tree]  
**

 **Mizuki: Naruto! Give me the scroll, now!  
**

 **Naruto: Wait a minute... (looks over at Iruka, then back at Mizuki) What's going on here? (Looks back at Iruka)  
**

 **Iruka: (Panting, pulls out the Kunai in his leg and throws it aside.) Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! (Mizuki is standing, looking down) It contains forbidden Jutsu, that could put this village in grave danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself. For his own power.  
**

 **[Naruto is standing now. He looks up at Mizuki, angry]  
**

 **Mizuki: Naruto. (Holds out his hand) Iruka's just trying to scare you cause he doesn't want you to have the scroll.  
**

 **Naruto: Huh? (Looks at Iruka)  
**

 **Iruka: Stop lying, Mizuki. (Looks at Naruto) Don't let him trick you, Naruto.  
**

 **Mizuki: (Laughs) Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying.  
**

 **Iruka: No, Mizuki!  
**

 **Mizuki: They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto. Since the decree 12 years ago.  
**

 **Naruto: What decree?**

"Looks like we will get some answers" Minato said not looking at his love knowing she was about to be angry. **  
**

**Mizuki: Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you now. He'd do anything to shut me up.  
**

 **Naruto: (looking up at Mizuki, wide eyed) What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?  
**

 **Iruka: Don't tell him! It's forbidden!  
**

 **Mizuki: The decree is, no one can tell you the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you! (Naruto stares, shocked) The Fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!**

"No" Kushina stood up angrily and looked at the screen touching her stomach. "We can't do that" she whispered. A loud roar was heard in the shadows that had everyone frozen to their seat, **"Damn that idiot! Naruto isn't me..."** the male voice said sadly shocking everyone, Shikaku had another piece of the puzzle. **  
**

 **Iruka: (Yelling) Stop it!  
**

 **Mizuki: They've all been sneaking around, hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt. Like they hated you for just being alive.  
**

 **Naruto: (Tears in his eyes) No...! (Naruto's hands are out at his sides, and wind has come up around him) No, no, no, no!  
**

 **Iruka: Naruto...  
**

 **Mizuki: That's why you'll never be accepted in this village. Even your beloved Sensei hates your guts!  
**

 **[Iruka bends over in pain, hands above the wound in his leg. He remembers what Hiruzen said to him earlier]  
**

 **Hiruzen: Iruka. Naruto never had a Mother or Father to care for him. He's shut out of everything and doesn't know why. Most people won't even look at him. How would you feel if everywhere you went, people turned their backs on you? (Shows the desecrated stone faces) That's why he gets in trouble. So people would notice him. It may not show, but he's always thinking about the family he doesn't have. He's hurting inside.  
**

 **[Back to the forest. Mizuki is spinning a Shuriken above his head]  
**

 **Mizuki: Die, Naruto! (Throws the Shuriken)  
**

 **[Naruto falls back, then starts to crawl away]  
**

 **Iruka: Naruto! Get Down!  
**

 **[Naruto does, covering his head with his hands. Then, Naruto looks up. Iruka is above him, the Shuriken sticking out of his back. Iruka coughs a little, in pain. Naruto, with drops of blood on his cheek, looks up at Iruka shocked. So does Mizuki.]  
**

 **Naruto: W-Why?  
**

 **Iruka: Because we're the same. (Iruka remembers back to when he was a kid, with no parents) When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. (You see a young Iruka, trying to cross water on a rope, but he's acting stupid, losing his balance. The other kids are laughing) My grades dropped. I became the class clown. (Young Iruka falls into the water, then he comes back up) I just wanted them to see me... (The young Iruka laughs, scratching his head, and the rest of the kids laugh) ... And know my name. My school wasn't good enough to get the attention, so I did crazy things (Young Iruka sitting in the corner of a room, by himself) And then I had to pay for it. It was hard. (Back to the forest. Naruto is looking up at Iruka. Tears fall down onto Naruto's cheek) I know that's how you feel, Naruto. (Iruka is crying) You feel lonely and it hurts inside. And I could've been there for you more. (Naruto sits up a little) I let you down. I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that. (Naruto's lip trembles)  
**

 **Mizuki: (chuckles) Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you. He was orphaned because the Nine-Tailed Fox killed his parents. And that beast is now inside you. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you.  
**

 **[Naruto gets up, and runs]  
**

 **Iruka: Naruto! (Reaches out) Naruto!  
**

 **Mizuki: (Jumps down, laughing) You know once he makes up his mind, nothing can change it. (Iruka's hand drops. Naruto is still running) He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village. (Stands up straight) You saw that look in his eye, didn't you? Those are the eyes of a beast.  
**

 **Iruka: (Pulls the Shuriken out of his back. Begins to stand) No. Naruto... (Begins to turn) Isn't like that! (Throws the Shuriken)  
**

 **Mizuki: (Dodges the Shuriken easily. It goes up into the trees) You're a joke. As soon as I eliminate Naruto and get the scroll, I'll be back for you. (Mizuki jumps away)  
**

 **Iruka: (Thinking) I won't let you.  
**

 **[Back in the village. Hiruzen is sitting down, looking at a crystal ball]  
**

 **Hiruzen: This is not good. Mizuki has a big mouth. (Naruto can be seen running through the trees in the crystal ball) He made Naruto feel so bad. Worse than he's ever felt. He's making Naruto question one of the people that is close and trustworthy. I fear Mizuki is no longer safe after this.  
**

 **[Back to the forest. Iruka is running after Naruto, through the trees. Naruto is still running. Iruka comes up behind him]  
**

 **Iruka: Naruto! (Naruto looks at him) Everything Mizuki said was a lie. Give me the scroll. Hurry! (Iruka comes up in front of Naruto) He's coming after you to take it away.  
**

 **[Naruto stops on a branch, then jumps, right into Iruka, sending Iruka flying back. Naruto lands on his feet, and slides to a stop. He's panting, hard]  
**

 **Iruka: (On his hands and knees) It can't be... (Naruto takes the scroll off his back, and backs up to a tree, sliding down to the ground) How did you know, Naruto? (Iruka looks over his shoulder)  
**

 **Mizuki: (Smoke goes up around him, then disappears, revealing Mizuki.) ... That it was me, and not Iruka?  
**

 **[Naruto chuckles, then smoke goes up around him, revealing Iruka, and beside him is a small log]  
**

 **Iruka: Because I'm Iruka.  
**

 **Mizuki: (Stands up) You're a fool. (Naruto is revealed, sitting behind a tree off to the side, holding the scroll.) Why are you protecting that freak? He's the one who wiped out your family.  
**

 **Iruka: I don't care what you say, cause you're not getting your hands on that scroll.  
**

 **[Naruto leans forward, angry]  
**

 **Mizuki: As if you could stop me. Don't you get it? Naruto is just like me.  
**

 **Iruka: How's that?  
**

 **Mizuki: He wants the scroll for his own power, and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything.  
**

 **Iruka: You're right...  
**

 **Naruto: (Gasps, shocked, then hugs the scroll.(Thinking) So it's true. Iruka Sensei never believed in me. He thinks I'm some beast. Some kind of freak!  
**

 **Iruka: That is how beasts are. (Naruto's eyes widen) But that's not who Naruto is. (Naruto's eyes are still wide) He's nothing like that. Naruto's one of a kind. Works hard. Puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes, and everyone jumps on him... But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong. He's nothing like the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki, of the village hidden in the leaves. (Naruto is crying)**

Obito somehow pulled out a book and begin to write names of people down. Mizuki and the two women from earlier were on a hate list. Iruka and the 3rd Hokage were written on the nice list, Kakashi rolled his eyes fondly and told him to add the mysterious shadow voices on the nice list along with Shikamaru Nara and Hinata Hyuga. **  
**

**Mizuki: (Reaches around to his last Shuriken on his back) Hmph! You really believe that dribble? (Pulls the Shuriken off his back) Iruka, I was going to save you for later but I changed my mind.**

 **(Spins the Shuriken) You're finished! (Mizuki runs at Iruka)  
**

 **Iruka: (Thinking) So this is it...?  
**

 **[Naruto suddenly jumps in between them, and head butts Mizuki in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Iruka's eyes widen. Naruto skids to a stop, standing the scroll up beside him]  
**

 **Iruka: (Thinking) Naruto?  
**

 **[Naruto stands up straight]  
**

 **Mizuki: (Looks back at Naruto) Not bad, for a little punk.  
**

 **Naruto: (Staring at Mizuki, half of his face shadowed) If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei... I'll kill you!  
**

 **(Mizuki: (Standing) Such big words. I can completely destroy you with a single move!  
**

 **Naruto: (In his stance; 2 fingers crossed over his other 2 fingers, to form a "+" in front of his face) Take your best shot, fool. I'll give it back to you a thousand fold!  
**

 **Mizuki: Let's see you try! Show me what you can do, Nine-Tailed Fox!  
**

 **[Iruka watches, shocked, mouth slightly opened]  
**

 **Naruto: Shadow Clone Jutsu!  
**

 **[There's a poof sound, and Iruka's eyes widen. Surrounding them are hundreds of Naruto clones. In the trees and on the ground]**

"That's a lot of clones" Hiashi muttered wide eyed looking at the screen. **"That's child's play for Naruto"** the male voice said. **  
**

 **Iruka: (thinking) Naruto... Those aren't just Illusions. (Iruka sits up, smiling) They're solid clones! He's mastered an extremely advanced Jutsu.  
**

 **[Mizuki looks around confused and overwhelmed. All of the clones are calling out "over here" and 'come on"]  
**

 **Mizuki: Huh? (Stumbles around) What is this? (Mizuki falls back, and moves back) No...  
**

 **Naruto Clone: If you're not comin...  
**

 **Naruto Clone: Then we're gonna come after you!  
**

 **[Mizuki looks around, then screams, the camera moving up to the forest above. You can hear punching from below/ The scene moves back down to Mizuki beaten on the ground, with Naruto standing above him, rubbing his head and laughing. The scroll is on the ground next to him.]  
**

 **Naruto: Sorry. I kinda got carried away. (Drops his hand. Looks at Iruka) You okay, Iruka Sensei?**

"I wouldn't say carried away" Obito said smiling. Kakashi and Rin both agreed with Obito and Minato and Kushina stared at the kids proud. Their child would be well protected by these three when Naruto is born this time around. Mikoto and Fugaku watched Itachi and Shisui laugh agreeing with Obito. There were people on the couches behind everyone that all agreed with team Minato. **  
**

 **Iruka: (Lets out a breath) Yeah... (Thinking) He's amazing. He wants to surpass all the Hokage... And I'm starting to believe he might do it. (Lets out another breath) Naruto. Come here a minute. I've got something I want to give you.  
**

 **[The scene changes to the village. All the Ninja are together, complaining about not being able to find Naruto.]  
**

 **Ninja #1: You're telling me no one can find Naruto?  
**

 **Ninja #2: Not a clue...  
**

 **Ninja #3: This is bad news. We're gonna have to smoke him out or something...  
**

 **[Hiruzen walks up, pipe in his mouth]  
**

 **Hiruzen: There's no longer any need to worry.  
**

 **[Everyone looks over]  
**

 **Ninja: Lord Hokage...?  
**

 **Hiruzen: The scrolls safe. Naruto will be back soon.  
**

 **[The scene opens on nothing but black]  
**

 **Naruto: Sensei? How much longer?  
**

 **[You see a slit open up on the screen. It's bright, and then it goes black again.]  
**

 **Iruka: Okay. You can open your eyes now.  
**

 **[Naruto opens his eyes. Iruka's standing there, smiling, holding in his hands Naruto's goggles. Iruka's missing his headband. The sun shine's brighter, revealing them both standing.]  
**

 **Iruka: Congratulations. You graduate. Naruto's standing there, shocked. On his head, is Iruka's Leaf headband) And to celebrate, I have a surprise. We're going out for Ramen tonight.  
**

 **[Naruto's lips are trembling. He's Quiet]  
**

 **Iruka: (Opens his eyes) Huh?  
**

 **Naruto: Iruka Sensei! (Naruto jumps at him, hugging him, and Iruka falls back down)  
**

 **Iruka: (Amused) Ah. That hurts.  
**

 **[Naruto laughs, and Iruka is patting his back, saying, "Oh come on". They start mucking around]  
**

 **Iruka: (Thinking) Naruto. This is only the beginning. The road gets tougher now that you're a Ninja. But if I told you that, I guess it would ruin the moment. So I'll tell you later. Over 500 bowls of Ramen.**

Everyone was shocked except those in the shadows they were laughing. **"That is always funny to see and hear. Only a few people know what actually happened"** a male voice said winded in laughter. **"Yes but it was very entertaining. No wonder Naruto doesn't tell us these fable stories"** a woman's voice said almost purring as she laughed. Kushina was dumbfounded her child was a jinchuriki, and she wasn't there neither was Minato.


	3. New comers Messing with the Hyuga clan

"Shouldn't you be doing paperwork dobe" a new male voice said getting everyone's attention. "I didn't come here to you as Hokage teme. I just don't know how to talk to anyone else. You've been my rival since the academy, you have been my brother longer than that. Were family and I know sensei would understand but I don't want to talk to him" a female voice said answering him. "Naru what's wrong? You're Hokage now that was your lifelong dream" the male asked his voice softer now, "I don't know. We finally got peace, I'm not trying to make you come back home anymore. But I can't help feeling like I've failed. By the way if Shika ask I wasn't here, stupid freaking paperwork" the female said. The male snorted making her giggle. Everyone in the room looked at each other sadly as they intruded on the unknown people's moment. The Kages all groaned at the mention of paperwork. But everyone was surprised peace? What kind of peace.

 **"Kit just tell us about the death that started it all and the two that affected you the most"** the same deep male voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine said from the shadows. "I lost pervy sage that's Jiraiya first." Everyone was looking at the toad sage shocked they knew of his powers and his seriousness in battle. If he died then it must have been really bad, Tsunade was frozen staring at him with wide eyes full of tears. "He didn't even tell me he was leaving and died on that damn mission, then I went to train in the sage arts like he did. I won against the same man who had killed him but it didn't fill up the gap… Then we went to war I never told him Sasu. He died on the battlefields protecting me a smile in his face. I never got to complete my promise before he died. Hina and Cherry made me promise to tell him the truth since it took me 16 years to discover that I was actually in love. Me in love with the Hyuga prodigy who had surpassed his entire clan but damned in the branch family. He told me as he was dying how he felt but damnit Sasu that damned war took more than I wanted it to" the girl said as she started to come into view.

She had long blond hair reaching her ankles the shade of Minato's down her back. "Naru why didn't you tell him? We all knew for sure in the chuunin exams when you beat his ass telling him things aren't always what they seem before revealing that you are a girl" the same male asked making her giggle. "I didn't want to say anything to him when he almost died on that mission when we were 13 years old stupid fucking sound 4 and I didn't understand these feelings then. Not long after that I left the village, trained 3 years. Then shit went down right after that. Lost my godfather, trained, fought some more. Everything was back to back and then finally the 4th shinobi war...he… he was the first one to die in the war protecting me. He jumped behind Hina because she was going to die for me and he died for us instead. Teme tell me you're not leaving again are you" she said sounding broken. The girl was no older than 18 wearing a black kunoichi dress with dark orange Uzumaki spirals lining the bottom. The straps were dark orange, she had on black shinobi shorts underneath to mid thigh with pouches on each leg. She had black shinobi heeled sandals and dark orange wraps on both legs and on both arms. She was about 5'7 and held authority in her posture, muscles lined her shoulders, and exposed back. There was a headband tied around her forehead and under her hair, when she turned the room caught a glimpse of her face she had crystal blue tear filled eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek.

This girl was a carbon copy of Minato Namikaze, "I'm your brother first, your head ANBU second. I'm not going anywhere again. Let's spar Naru, it'll help you. We'll work out your emotions like we always do. We can drink the pain away later" Sasu said slowly coming into existence as well. "You know the rules Sasu. Put my ass in one of the only genjutsu I can get caught in that you specialize in and I will get even. The rest of the ANBU won't even know I did it" the girl said smirking at the man who shivered. He stood over 6ft tall with spiky black hair, a black shinobi shirt with the Uchiha fan on his shoulders. Black ANBU pants and black shinobi sandals, his headband on his forehead as well, "Come Naru" he said activating a spinning sharingan that had Fugaku and Mikoto gawking at him. "Fine two can play that game" the girl Naru said her eyes blazing as she activated sage mode her eyes become golden with orange pigment. "Nani!" Jiraiya exclaimed upset that this girl has better sage mode than him. "That is so not fair" the boy said eyeing Naru, "This is a spar. Who said anything about fair Uchiha" she said smirking when he groaned. "Naru, I am not playing. Don't hit me with your nature energy. Sakura was pissed last time and ended up having to fix my ribs after she hit me and re broke them. Even with the Rinnegan I can't see that damn chakra" the Uchiha said eyeing his pseudo sister. Everyone looked at each other, how had this kid gotten a Rinnegan being a Uchiha. "Ugh fine only because I don't need Cherry after me again. I'll just use Kurama he's always up for a spar. Bring out the Susano Sasu, you know how these spars get" the girl said smiling all to innocently that made the Uchiha falter in his movements. Many of the people in the room looked at Kushina as she watched the two new people closely. Obito, Kakashi and Rin were in disbelief as Itachi and Shisui studied the teens. The girl acted like Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze combined the Konoha shinobi thought shivering. This girl had just played the guy like a fiddle they thought, she wanted it to be this serious.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Don't activate your modes, there are other people here. You'll frighten them more than you probably already have" the sage of six paths said. All anyone in the room could do was stare at these two teens who were radiating power from their bodies. "Hey old man. Didn't you tell us that you ran out of time you old geezer" the blonde asked completely disrespecting the sage. Everyone gasp in shock except a few of them laughed and snickered, Jiraiya, Obito, Hiruzen, Kushina, Tsume and Shikaku all laughed. "That is completely disrespectful" Hiashi said gaining the girls attention, Hagoromo sighed knowing what was to come. The girl turned and snapped at the Hyuga head with hatred burning in her tear filled blue eyes. "Don't you attempt to tell me what is disrespectful from someone who would kill their own sibling. From a man that would all but disown and brand his own daughter because she was just like her mother. Who passed up his eldest and solely focused on his youngest child and made his eldest so timid and shy by 5 that it took us many years to fix the damage you brought upon her. But that wasn't enough for you Hiashi, even knowing she was training to become stronger in secret so that she didn't receive the seal nor her little sister. You almost let the elders run over you until I stepped out of the shadows at the chuunin exams" she said making him shiver in fear. The boy named Sasuke held her around the stomach looking down at her with sad eyes. "I couldn't, I wouldn't" the Hyuga clan head said staring at his brother in disbelief. "Oh you did much more than that. Let me go" the girl said her blonde hair flying around her. Everyone looked at Kushina this girl had to be related to her. "I can't do that until you calm down. You might kill him and then Hinata would never be born dobe" Sasuke said his expression pissed. "I won't kill him teme. As Hokage un hand me" she said her voice cold and pissed.

"As your head ANBU and brother I said no" Sasuke said focusing on his pained little sister. Naruto's hair slowed down and calmed against her back before Sasuke released her. She looked at the Hyuga carefully her eyes falling on Hizashi. Neji's father and the reason Neji was marked with a cage bird curse. "I will not allow you to continue your wallow in self pity. I am the clan head of the Uzumaki and since your cursed bird seal belongs to me and my clan I am taking it back. It was not your clans to have anyway, Mito Senju must be rolling in her grave. Please remove your bandages the both of you" Naruto said to Hizashi and his wife. Hiashi looked mad and his wife was crying, they had children and he cold shouldered one. What had happened to her husband what had happened to her children. "The Hyuga clan head had visitors from Kumo over. He was there as an ambassador by the Raikage, he was on his own mission though by your village elders A. He thought by stealing the Hyuga heiress after her 3rd birthday party was smart. Her father killed the intruder and so Kumo demanded his body since he killed one of their own. Hizashi was approached by his father the clan elder and forced to take Hiashi's place. He wanted to die it was the only way to freely escape, but you decided to keep this from his son. Hizashi's son was a genius albeit an idiot when it comes to underestimating your opponent but he almost killed your child in cold blood during the Chuunin exams because he couldn't let go of the hatred. Naruto here is an Uzumaki, she is the clan head, she is also my Hokage. I will enforce it if necessary this seal is not yours" the Uchiha said his eyes on the brink of turning red.

"Let them do it. We need our own seals masters to watch so that they may all be removed once we return" Hitomi said speaking up from beside Hiashi. "What kind of person did I turn into" Hiashi asked his voice barely a whisper but the blonde haired beauty caught it. "A prick with a stick shoved so far up his ass that it didn't even compare to Sasuke and he's a Uchiha. But after the war you changed, and after the chuunin exams you began to change. You didn't want to be that way Hiashi but clan traditions were not something you wanted to break because how else would the clan act if their leaders was breaking their traditions. You were always in turmoil about what should be done when I saw you, and I saw you a lot because of Hina. Hinata told me that Hitomi passed not to long after Hanabi was born but because of her death you took over raising them alone and Hanabi became just like you originally. No feelings, no remorse until I beat her prodigy cousin. It took me years to get Hinata your oldest out of that stage, she was strong damn strong and you knew that she was training and holding back from the clan because she was smart. You want to fight me over this that's fine. I'll fight you Hiashi but then you will be humiliated, I have trained with more than two gentle fist masters and know how to counter everything you attempt. Main family secret or not. Now since you guys value your eyes which is good I will give you this seal for everyone in the clan. Not just one side, a clan is a family no matter how they act or who they are. No one should ever give up family because some stupid tradition of main and branch family. They all are there to support you and if your father disagrees well then he can face your generations clan head of the Uzumaki clan and my mother the red hot habanero. I can even write out the exact statement I gave your father for her" Naruto said keeping everyone still as a board as they all stared at her.

Kakashi couldn't help a feeling of pride at watching the two, only he didn't know why. Minato and Kushina were shocked, this was there child and she was scary good but not at all the boy they were expecting. "Oh cherry blossom is gonna kill me for this" Naruto muttered shivering slightly. "Tsunade come try and hold back the pain from Hizashi and his wife. I'm removing the seal, Jiraiya, mom, dad both come watch. I'm only going to go slow enough once" Naruto demanded. The four jumped up following her command, Hiruzen smiled at this child. She had guts to change the way an entire clan thought in one moment, they could learn from her. "Over do it and I'm telling the blossom about it" Sasuke said watching Naruto through icy guarded eyes. "If I could survive everything we have then I'll be fine, seriously why did we think letting her become like that was a good idea" Naruto asked a faraway look in her eye. Sasuke snorted "We didn't. You left after I did and she went to be an apprentice in her own way Naru. You also are the reason she wanted to be her apprentice, you gave her the taijutsu scroll. You also told her that should you get her to return to the village that she should see about the apprenticeship. Got to admit though I never realized I thought about her any differently until we were in the war" Sasuke said a look full of regret.

"Don't make me slap you teme" Naruto said partially joking but partially being for real. Hizashi and Naomi Hyuga looked up at the girl questions floating through their mind. "What is our child like" Naomi asked the girl quietly, "He was the most irritating, egotistical, fate driven Shinobi I had ever faced. He was a genius and prodigy to the Hyuga clan, on his own he mastered the gentle fist and some secretive clan techniques. I won against him and showed him that you aren't born into fate, things happen and we make our own paths. That fight changed him, he helped his cousin and was taught all the clans techniques. Neji died in my arms in the midst of the 4th great shinobi war. He was my first friend as a child, he never stopped looking for me after that. Neji was different around me, he was kind, soft spoken and fiercely protective. He put a few people in the hospital just because they said something about the way I looked" Naruto said sadly shutting the conversation down.

"We're ready" Tsunade said standing behind the Hyuga couple, a clone popped into existence beside Naruto with no hand signs or words and they began the hand signs. After finishing them she placed both hands on the caged bird seal and said unlock before moving away. The green caged bird seal slowly faded out of existence and off their foreheads. "I didn't get to remove Neji's but now he wont receive one" Naruto said moving away from them. "How do we go about the clan" Hiashi asked numb from this experience. "Talk it over but here's how we did things. Hinata wanted to unite the clan and right now you two twins are the head of each branch. Make a United clan head with you both" Naruto said turning away from them. "Who are you children" Hiruzen asked the two looking at them carefully but smiling. "Hold that thought Jiji. He's bringing in Cherry and Sensei" Naruto said looking at the smirking Uchiha beside her. "Your in for it now Naru. Dispel your clone because Kurama is going to have some healing work ahead of him" Sasuke said the smirk never leaving his face. The clone popped out of existence on it's own.

Naruto's POV

Shivering lightly at Sasuke's mention, the people in the room watched us carefully as they tried to figure us out. Old man sage appeared with Sakura and Kakashi Sensei, "What did you do Naruto" Sakura asked her hand raised and already covering her fist in chakra. Flashing in a yellow and red light I moved out from under her hand to my father Minato's side. He looked at me in question as I had used the hiraishin.

"Maa maa Sakura what did my cute little siblings get us into this time" the lazy voice of Kakashi asked looking around us. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze you better explain yourself right now" he said his voice deeper than before and completely serious for once. Throwing my hands up I looked at them incredulously "Why am I always the blame. I didn't do this" I said seriously exasperated at being the cause. "Because the impossible only happens around you" Sakura said rolling her green eyes as she looked around her for the first time. "I brought you all here for at chance at a better future" the old sage said looking at us each carefully. "The hell you do old man. I may have lost a lot and been through more than most but I am not giving up my partners or the bonds I have. It took 16 years to learn that bastards name" I said exploding. Sakura and Sasuke looked at me in sympathy, **"I'm not leaving her. She was the first one to treat me like a normal being. Naruto fought for us, even on the brink of death she fought for me"** Kurama said stepping out of the shadows of the room. He was just smaller than a grown Akamaru "Kurama" I exclaimed jumping on him. He huffed as everyone but Sensei, Sakura, Sasuke and old sage stared shocked at us.

"Your, your the 9 tailed fox" Obito said almost collapsing. "Big whoop. His name is Kurama and he is my partner of the village hidden in the leaves. Ain't that right Yagura and B" I said eyeing the two carefully. The 8 tailed siblings stepped out around me smiling at me **"Father we respect you a great deal. But in all of our years here never has there been another like Naruto. She is not losing any of us"** Gyuki said for all of his siblings surprising B. All the Jinchuriki around the room grew quiet for a moment as the tailed beast sent them back their memories even the reanimation memories. "Yo its Naruto" B said as the others laughed, his brother was sitting there shocked as B and I fist bumped. "I see, I see my kin" B said smiling down at me. "Naruto, I can only let them change things. But since you are already on good terms with all of them. Kurama will safely go into your chakra coils the moment you are born and the other 8 may choose to stay with you or meet and help you like always. You and Sasuke will still have the powers I granted you" old man sage said seriously shocking the adults once more. "No I can't make my child a jinchuriki" my mother said horrified at that thought.

"If it's not me then who else would seriously give you their child when you have your own. It's selfish and cruel to ask anyone in the village to give up their child. Besides yeah it was rough at first but I don't know how many times Kurama and his siblings saved my life, we'll be on good terms and you wont need to worry. He is not content being in you right now, they are not to be looked at as a pet or a beast. They only want to survive and be free not caged and condemned. That's what makes them angry enough to snap at us humans is them trying to be controlled. They just want to be free, understood and accepted; their power is not ours to simply take from them, Kurama and me share chakra as well as with his other siblings but I don't demand his chakra. These nine are included in my family, yeah we may not have agreed the for a long time but I can't imagine my life without them in it. Kurama is like an older protective sibling who tells me not to do something stupid and I do it anyway. He holds it over my head forever, we fight yes but I would not wish my life on anyone who doesn't understand it. If you all survive what's to come then there is no doubt about anything that will happen, I get my parents my friends and all of my siblings" I said watching my parents falter and sigh. "This is what you want" my father asked seriously, "This and one more thing but I'm sure I've already got a way" I said thinking about bringing the memories of our comrades back. "So what exactly are we doing here" Sakura asked calmed down now glaring at the Uchiha head. "Cherry knock it off, I've already screwed up the Hyuga clan. They will get theirs soon, I promise" I said nodding at a smirking Sasuke. "You completed the reversal! That's amazing Naru, Hinata will be thrilled. You did that not knowing the effects, why I ought to" Sakura said her approaching me her hands glowing green as she checked me for injuries. "I'm proud of you. But what if it had side effects and you removed two of them" Sakura said hugging me before snacking me upside the head. "Damn it didn't I say stop that once I became Hokage cherry" I asked smiling at her fondly.

Sakura smiled shaking her head at me lightly a smile on her face, "Hn" Sasuke said from behind her. "I thought I told you that isn't appropriate teme" I asked smirking at the glare and red tint to his cheeks. I could feel several peoples stares as I understood Sasuke and his Uchiha speak. Kakashi groaned "You three will kill me. Why why did I have to get you three" he asked his head buried in his hands. "Heritage" I said. "Council" Sasuke said. "Grades that were useless after graduation" Sakura said snickering at the silver haired man in front of us. "Were the only team you ever passed and you asked for me. Shouldn't you be used to us by now" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Then you go and remind me don't you imouto" Kakashi said rolling his eye. "Always Kaka nii" I said smiling cheekily, "Okay we are from the future after the 4th shinobi war. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Rokudaime Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. I am the only child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, I am the Jinchuriki of Kurama and a meeting grounds for all of the 9 siblings. I hold pieces of all their chakra, I also am a part of our generations team 7 and the latest Toad sannin. Oh I'm also the reincarnation of Asura, old man sages youngest child and the temes younger sister. Sakura is just like my sister" I said standing tall not bowing. "Why do you not bow child" Jiraiya asked me. "I bow to nobody. The fire Daimyo only gets a bow of my head even, bowing is not beneath me and I'm not cocky. I have my own preservation and as such I bow to no one" I said looking at Sasuke. "I am Sasuke Uchiha, last living Uchiha. Mikoto and Fugaku are my parents, Itachi is my older brother. Obito and Shisui are both cousins, I am Naruto's head ANBU and her personal guard. I am a lightning user above fire. I am our generations Snake sannin as well as a part of our team 7. I am also the reincarnation of Indra the oldest child to the sage of six paths and the dobes older brother" Sasuke said not looking at his parents. I laid my hand on his shoulder lightly, "I am Sakura Haruno my parents are not important. I am our generations Slug sannin under Lady Tsunade. I have to keep these two from blowing their limbs off while sparing. I am a part of our team 7, I am also Naruto's personal medic aside from Lady Tsunade and Shizune, Naruto is like my sister. I also am next in line to run the hospital while training young medical students" Sakura said laying her hand on Sasuke's other shoulder. "Maa I'm Kakashi Hatake, I happen to be their former teacher and always roped into something. My students and some of the other children of their generation are like my own siblings. I guide my cute little students even as adults and help them when they need it. Speaking of Naruto, shouldn't you have been doing paperwork as the Hokage" Kaka nii asked looking down at me with a glowering stare.

Shrugging I looked away from him, "I didn't leave the office. I swear so unless Shikamaru killed my clones again I am doing paperwork. I needed to spar or drink or something" I said. "Bakashi the older you get the less of your face we see" Obito said to mini Kakashi who just groaned. "That can't be me" Mini Kakashi said, my sensei approached him and whispered in his ear to get his attention. Mini Kakashi stared at us shocked, "Your serious" mini Kakashi asked. "Completely. This is our team, we take no others but these three" Sensei said eye smiling at him. "So what exactly are all of these guys doing here" I asked looking back at the sage Jiji. "They are about to watch your life the real one" Hagoromo said smiling at me. "Damnit why mine" I asked wide eyed thinking about before the academy and everything I had hid. "Because you are the savior Naruto. And when you shared chakra with everyone it shows their thoughts as well" the old sage said smiling as he sat there content with himself. "What's wrong Naru" my sensei asked raising the one eyebrow you could actually see. "Don't start with me inu. You know damn well what I don't want people to see" I said pinning him with a hard stare. "That episode that we watched was not true at all was it" Shikaku asked from a couch. "Probably not but some of that story was true" I said remembering the story Kaka nii had told me before. **"Why didn't you share that story with us Naruto. I loved the comedy"** Matatabi asked purring. "Because it didn't happen that way dattebayo" I replied.

"Naruto you got a plan there in that mind of yours" Sakura asked changing the subject her eyes dancing with excitement. "Sasuke Rinnegan one eye, mangekyou sharingan the other eye. I'm going to pump my chakra into your back, it will return the memories of anyone I've ever come into contact with safely" I said shaking my head while biting my lip. "Naruto are you sure this is a good thing" Kakashi Sensei asked quietly. "Nope but I don't do things by halves. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and this will keep them from trying to kill each other" I said shrugging. Activating my sage of six paths cloak of the tailed siblings they all looked at me smiling. "Besides granny needs to get over her phobia" I said smirking at Sakura who looked at me wide eyed.

"Who you calling Granny kid" Tsunade asked knowing she was the oldest woman in the room. "No one" I said biting my lip lightly, "She's going to kill you" Sasuke said laughing. "My mom and dad will protect me. Won't you" I asked my stunned parents who both blinked. "Of course we will Dattebane" my mom said. "Do it" Sakura said smirking along with Sasuke. Smiling back at them the room all looked into Sasuke's eyes in wonder as I pushed my chakra into his body. Two minutes later everyone had looked into his eyes and gotten the memories if I could give them any, including Itachi and Shisui. Since I had Shisui's eye in a crow for a long time in my stomach it came into contact with my chakra, "I need dango" Itachi said looking up at us and winking. Me, Sasuke, Sakura and Kaka nii saw that the sage had slipped in the younger versions of Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Genma, Hayate, Yugao, Raido, Ibiki, Kotetsu, Izumo, Aoba and Shizune. Sharing looks and discreet ANBU signals telling them to keep quiet for now. Shizune got up and whispered in the ears of the others in the back.

Sasuke smirked and I rolled my eyes at them, "Naruto how do you plan to fix the eye of a perfectly normal shinobi" mini Kakashi asked lazily. "Hey gramps can you do me one small favor" I asked smiling my eyes twinkling. "Of course what is it" the old sage asked smiling at me. "Bring me Danzo of the leaf village and place these around roots compound" I asked innocently handing him a stack of seals from a storage scroll on my arm. Smirking the old sage took the seals and disappeared "I swear you're a bad influence" Sasuke said shivering in memory. "That's not what you said when we fought and shared memories with each other" I said shutting him up. "Why" my father asked holding his chin thoughtfully, "Because he is the reason for many deaths including yours, Jiji and Jiraiya. He attempts to sever and start fights with other villages, he tried to make me a root member. He kidnaps clan children and children from the orphanage! He is the reason for the Uchiha affair and he tried to make Kakashi go into his root as well. I don't like him and this will make your job easier" I said smirking.

Jiji sighed taking a long drag off his pipe, "Of course and congratulations hime. I knew you could do it" he said nodding at me. "I thank you Jiji. But this won't mean much when we go back. I will be a child soon" I said smiling at him. "Gaki" Jiraiya said standing behind me, grinning I turned and punched him in the stomach. "You ever so much as try to give me some lame ass excuse I'll add chakra into the next one" I said threatening him. Paling he hugged me "I'm sorry gaki I should have told you I was leaving" he said not letting go. "Damn right your sorry dattebayo but it's not just me you need to apologize to" I said smiling sadly behind a fake grin as Tsunade approached him. "Can you outrun me" A the Raikage asked skeptical, "In my sleep A" I said stunning my parents. "You better train when your born again. We will have to train together sometime" A said fist bumping me as well. Both of my parents were beaming in pride as I interacted with the other kages. Onoki was making some joke about getting to old and I called him a fence sitter, he laughed loudly. Yagura was still quiet but chuckling as I made a joke about how young he is. "Well how about we watch your memories" Tsume asked from the group of people on the couches. "Guess it can't be helped. Let's start, I'm warning you it's not pretty" I said sighing as Kurama shrank himself to fit in my arms. Holding him he stroked my cheek with his tails, **"It will be alright Kit. I'm right here"** he said calming me down. "We are too dobe" Sasuke said as the tailed siblings all shrunk to Kurama's side and joining us on a couch that appeared for my teammates and I.

Everyone watched me and my teammates with wide eyes. I guess no one knew the extent of my childhood I thought to myself, the 8 other siblings were all on the couch with us and Rin was staring wide eyed at the three tailed turtle Isobu. "You were never a Jinchuriki Rin. It was all mind manipulation with seals placed on your brain, I'm the second to ever host him" I said.

"What exactly did you see before we start? I know I'm not Naruto but there were several stories that circulated. Around during this time period" Sakura asked clenching her fist. "We saw the monument, getting caught by Iruka sensei. The class having to do the henge jutsu, you communicate with my child by hand signals" Shikaku said seriously looking at me with a small smile. "You used your sexy jutsu against Iruka in the class before having to clean the monument and eating ramen with Iruka" Jiraiya said smirking. "Bet you wouldn't have made that jutsu if you knew you would look like it in a few years" Sasuke said smirking. "She would have still made it you know this right" Sakura replied ignoring me. "It helped us defeat a god for crying out loud" I exclaimed waving my arms around. The entire room stopped and started at us, "You defeated Kaguya with that" Jiji asked skeptical. "Yep, but the male version" I said giggling with Sakura. Sasuke rolled his eyes but the two of them laughed and hugged me "You're so easy to mess with" Sakura said lightly teasing.

"We then watched you fail the test but you slipped out from what I could tell. We then watched you steal the scroll and find out about Kurama" Shikaku said stretching. "Okay we can work with that" I said before Sakura could. "My son is your advisor" Shikaku asked, he was another I had lost in the war. "Hai Shika is the only one he trusted to advise me after everything. Shikaku I am so" I started to say before Shikaku hugged me. "Don't be sorry for that. We would do it again with complete trust in you guys" Inoichi said seriously as he joined him. "But" I said, "No buts Naru. We had faith in you then and we do now as well" Shikaku said releasing me. Nodding I understood what he was saying before they went back to their seat.

"Why did you pretend to be a boy" Rin asked quietly not sure about anything. "You're about to find out" I said laughing not looking at Sakura. "Damn blonde knucklehead" Sakura said sadly looking at me. "Don't give me that look Sakura. You know how I am" I said smiling at her genuinely. "I know, I know" she said leaning back into the couch Matabi was curled up in her lap sleeping. "Naruto is right. Its discussed soon and I'm not very proud about it either but as her protectors we thought it was best. She was so smart anyways she thought of it as a training exercise" Jiji said puffing on his pipe. "Nani an exercise" Obito asked his eyes wide, "Um yes it was the greatest deception mission ever" I said laughing. "But why would you hide. How did you get your hair to even look like that" Rin asked curiously. "It was a henge reinforced with a seal. When I do henges I make solid henges not just illusions" I said rubbing the back of my neck. "So you guys have to see what really happened the day before the test and the day of" I said not looking at any one. "It'll be fine Naru, you can do this" a male voice I distinctly remembered whispered through the room.

Shivering I couldn't help the feelings of remorse, loss, love, and heartache from blossoming in my chest. Pulling my knees up underneath myself I snuggled around Kurama silent tears waiting to fall. Hiashi noticed and picked me up holding me to him, "I am so sorry Naru. I was blinded and it blinded him in the end. He would want you to know that he loved you like none other. When he first told me about you I was a little skeptical because I hadn't seen you in years myself. But he never stopped looking for you" Hiashi said laying my head on his chest. "I loved him so much. Apart of me died when he died, there can never be a love like mine and his" I said not moving from his lap. "Hinata told me he confessed as he was dying but everyone in the village already knew" Hiashi said shocking the adults in the room. "If you are ready we will watch what happened with you Naru" Hitomi spoke up softly from beside me still in her husband's lap crying my eyes out. Shaking my head lightly I went to get up but a shadow stitch held me in place. "Nani Shikaku" I exclaimed a small snicker came from the shadows as the shadow left mine. The chakra was not Shikaku I realized.

"He was right. You're going to need me" Hinata said stepping out into the light and pulling me into a hug. "How" I asked before she hit me over the head, "Friends tell friends how they feel. Friends open up and tell them when they are as heartbroken as you are Naru" Hinata said scolding me. "He meant more to you than he did me. I'm fine Hina" I said not prepared for her retort. "You're so damn selfless. Be selfish for once in your life Naruto! Just admit that you miss him. Admit that your upset, admit that you wish you could have confessed. Be selfish and at least admit it to me that your kicking yourself in the ass for not saying anything" Hinata yelled holding my face in hers with her dojutsu activated. Everyone was staring at us confused, Sakura was smiling thankful for Hinata.

"I can't Hina, I'm not selfish. I didn't even make this happen" I whispered back to her. "I know you can. You know why? It's because no matter how big or how small, everyone ends up being your friend. We're sisters in everything but blood Naru. But this you can be selfish about, you loved him Naru. You loved him and loss him at war and that spark of you that flickered out with him is not quite back yet. Naru you still have feelings like everyone else. You're not untouchable no matter how hard you try to not let it affect you. It's okay to be upset, but you have to properly grieve before you can heal" Hinata said as tears fell from my eyes again. "I've always loved you. The moment I laid eyes on you when I was 4 years old. You became my sun to the endless darkness, so I searched for you for so long. No one could ever compare to your brash, open, and honest opinion. I was lucky you opened my eyes for the second time when you beat me in the exams. I'm always with you Naru, not physically but I'll always be in your heart" his voice whispered sadly. "Naru it's okay, it will be okay. We're going back to a different past but he will be there" Sakura said joining us. "It won't be our past. It won't be the same" I started to say, "You can change your destiny and you defy fate. Naru you can't escape true love" his voice whispered calming me down.

"Hinata" the four adult Hyuga's said from behind me shocking her. "Mom, dad, aunt, uncle" she exclaimed hugging them all closely but she hadn't let go of me. "You did it Naru! You completed the unlocking mechanism for the seal. I'm so proud of you. Thank you" Hinata said squealing while holding my arm. "After sparing with Sasuke I was going to come tell you. We kinda got caught up" I said rubbing the back of my neck. "It doesn't matter. I won't ever have to worry about it. Will I aunty Kushina" Hinata asked my mom innocently. "Aww no sweetie you most definitely won't as the clan head in our time I'll take care of it for you" my mom said as Jiji snickered in his hand at the fact Hinata played my mother. The rest of the adults and kids shivered at the wrath of my mother. "Naru it doesn't matter when or how. We will find each other again" his voice washed over me, ghost bumps popped up on my arms giving me a cold chill. 'Does anyone else hear his voice' I asked myself not noticing the looks of relief and contemplation on everyone's face except Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke.

"So what were we watching" Hinata asked joining us on our couch with the tailed siblings. Squealing she pet them all introducing herself to them everyone of the 9 looked at me. Signing I stood up facing everyone and cleared my throat, "These guys pretty much know who you all are since they are all a part of me. These are the tailed siblings, 1 tail Shukaku, 2 tails Matatabi, 3 tails Isobu, 4 tails Son Goku. 5 tails Kokuo, 6 tails Saiken, 7 tails Chomei, 8 tails Gyuki and 9 tails Kurama" I said as the siblings stared up at me smiling. "You remembered" Han asked smiling at me, "I am not going through that long ass name. He wants his whole name spiel he can get it from you" I said sitting back down.

Son Goku laughed and Han turned red as I snickered getting ready to watch the next part. "Wait. Finished the unlocking mechanism? I thought you said it was a Uzumaki thing" my father asked his eyebrow raised. "It is. When you get back to your time mom get Mito's journal. The entire sketch for the seal is in there, but I had to reverse the seal to unlock it. Good thing I took to seals" I said explaining for them. "Took to seals? You were a pure seals genius Naru" Jiji said making me blush in embarrassment. "Shika lazy ass out the shadows" I said making Shikaku smirk and pull his son forward with his shadow. "Troublesome blonde" he yawned sitting between his parents but keeping his eye on me incase I need him. "This entire thing from here on will be in my point of view for the most part I guess" I said lightly.


	4. First look at Naruto's real life

**Just a few more days, a few more days and I can quit playing the idiot. "Naruto are you okay" a pale lavender eyed blue haired girl named Hinata asked me walking into my house. "I'm fine Hina. You know me" I said giving her a small smile, I knew if I gave her big smile she would know it's fake. "Don't lie for my benefit Naru. I can tell when your hurting. This isn't helping you at all hun" Hinata said hugging me. My long blonde hair was cascading down my back tomorrow was the graduation exam. Originally I had waited to graduate with Hinata because it gave me more time to train and help her confidence. Even being ANBU her father got to her head and her damn loveable cousin got in her head. I also did it because the villagers didn't need to know I was smart, not yet. If any of them knew I was the daughter of the fourth Hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki it would be a disaster. They would suck up to me and treat me how my father wanted them to the first time, idiots. I don't need their appraisal right now I had those close to me and that's all that matters.**

 **"You know if Neji ever finds out who you are he's going to flip. That'll be a good show" Hinata said breaking me out of my thoughts. "Uhh noo! I don't plan to tell any of them I'm a girl yet. It's safer being a boy" I said sighing. Pulling my hair to the side Hinata stood behind me and pumped her chakra in the seal activating it for the day. "Why do you act this way Naru" she asked sadly. "Because this village needs a wake up call. I was just born when they turned on me and at almost 3 years old I found Neji in training ground 9 by the lake sad. He told me everything about his seal and his father, Hina I'm doing this to help you change them. At the finals of the Chuunin exams I'll show everything we'll enter or exit with a bang" I said sighing. "Once we get our teams we start dropping our mask, Shika too" Hinata said as a troublesome was said from the shadows. Laughing I agreed, "Depends though to be honest. If I can sneak in to ANBU wearing this what can't I do" I asked lightly. "Come on you two or we will be late" Shika said pulling us into the shadows and appearing in the classroom.**

"Naruto! You were the one that snuck into ANBU" Kakashi asked his expression stern. "That was a long time ago Kaka nii. I was bored" I whined pouting at him. Kakashi huffed looking at me, "It was fun" Hinata lightly whispered to me but Kakashi heard and started at us. "Do you know how hard it was to do missions in neon colored clothing" Itachi asked sighing. "Uh do you not see the jump suit? Really" I asked rolling my eyes while smiling. "It was totally worth all that planning. Besides if you had followed the clues you would have gotten your clothes back sooner" I said smirking. "Clues? You were 5 for crying out loud" Shisui said watching us, "Hey I was 5 and bored but you guys learned not leave your stuff un protected again" I said smirking before it fell. "No you didn't I snuck in several more times after that" I said shaking my head. "We had seals and traps up. How in the world did you get in after" Kakashi asked rolling his eye. "Magic" I replied looking at the screen again. Hinata snickered beside me knowing we had snuck in as genin as well. Everyone eyed the two of us in concern, the ones that were in ANBU shivered.

I could practically feel the glare from Yugao, "I didn't do anything. Quit glaring at me Neko nee" I said rolling my eyes. Everyone in the room besides those of us from our time except Shika were shocked, he turned and saw a much younger Asuma who smiled at him warmly. Sensing danger I jumped up as high as I could before a purple blur head butted me and brought me down, "Damn it Yugao that hurt dattebayo" I said hugging the soon to be ANBU back. "He's alive. How did you even do this? I don't understand, Naru" she said in a hurry. "He shouldn't have died in the first place. Baachan isn't leaving the village this time because when I'm born and she isn't there no one will stop me from finding her and dragging her ass back home. Oh Sakura figured out a way to cure him from his chronic illness he catches later on. We'll make sure baachan has it before you guys go back, now go he needs you" I said pushing her towards a flustered Hayate. Hayate nodded at me in thanking and I nodded back smiling at them.

Everyone was staring and taking in the appearance of the newcomers this time around. We had several more join from all the villages including Mei the next Mizukage who joined Yagura and told him she was sorry. She didn't know he was manipulated until it was to late, he apologized to her as well and asked if she wanted to train to be the Mizukage again. Mei agreed as long as Yagura promised to be her ANBU and stay with her. He blushed looking at me, I shrugged smirking at a young Utakata. Tsunade was frozen in happiness the girl that is her grandchild was willing to do the unimaginable as a child if she left, she had no reason to leave this time. But some things needed to be done in the village. I went to baachan with two storage scrolls already unsealed and handed them to her. "What is this brat" Tsunade asked me fondly, "Money to do the improvements on the hospital and begin your training of the new medical ninja. Here are the plans that we had made over the years between me and Sakura with your old designs incorporated as well. I was going to implement them tomorrow but you can now a lot sooner. Just save Katsuyu and the seal for Cherry" I said to a shocked Tsunade. She flicked my headband off and kissed my forehead before almost everyone stared in shock. "You actually did it" baachan said impressed smiling at me. "Had it for a long time only used it discretely a couple times though" I said shrugging. My mom laughed. "I'll be home when your born Naru" baa chan said smiling at me.

 **"Guys you know I have to fail tomorrow right" I asked looking at the two of them seriously. "Why now Naru" Shika asked his shadow dangerously close to my feet, jumping away from him to the other side of Hinata I sighed. "Because Mizuki is a traitor and planning something revolving around me. He will pay, I promise and I'll graduate dattebayo" I said making them both smile at me. "You better. Now if you don't want to be stuck in class you better hurry troublesome girl" Shikamaru said stretching letting out a yawn and laying his head down. Nodding I bid them farewell before jumping to the Hokage Monument and painting it with supplies I had stored in my arm. Laughing as I was done two chuunin and two Jounins caught sight of me and my henge. Laughing I took off quickly away from them including my 3 ANBU escorts who had just found me.**

"Tell me again why you must always ditch the ANBU squad I had appointed to you" Jiji asked. "Uhh they didn't let me have any fun" I said smirking at him. "But really they were there for your protection Naru" Jiji said. "And I was there to cause mischief and fun" I replied rolling my eyes. "We know" Shikaku said a smile on his lips. "It was more so you didn't have to attend the academy troublesome blonde" Shikamaru said yawning. "Hush Shika. I was there almost everyday" I said smirking at him. "A shadow clone does not count as being at the academy" Hinata said rolling her eyes. "Really? Because I don't remember you two acting this way when we all left clones" I retorted shocking Hiashi behind us.

 **Creating a clone discretely, I swapped with it and had it hide for Iruka Sensei. Changing into a random civilian I went shopping for supplies and the groceries I needed to survive off of beside Ramen. Stopping in Ichiraku's Ramen stand at lunch they both greeted me, flashing my eyes blue they both chuckled giving me my usual before I head off to finish my shopping. "N.U. the Hokage wishes to speak with you" a cat ANBU with long purple hair said bowing her head to me. "Nee-chan, long time no see eh? Well grab my shoulder, I have groceries to put away first" I said catching myself before yelling out dattebayo. Nodding she was grinning behind her mask at me, shunshining us to my mother and fathers compound, I dropped my own henge stretching. "As me or the idiot" I asked cat nee chan who laughed "Yourself Naruto" she replied as I quickly put the groceries away and stepped back in front of her.**

 **Grabbing my shoulder again she shunshined us to the Hokage office. Walking away from her gracefully "Naru my child. I thought we had an agreement" Jiji said eye smiling at me lightly. "Uh Jiji" I said flicking my wrist and senbon needles stuck out of a blank ANBU masked man's neck. Slumping to the floor with a thud, I rolled the body facing me and opened his mouth pulling his tongue. Running through hand signs I broke the seal before nodding at Jiji.**

"How did you even know that he was there or about the seal" my father and mother asked impressed as they looked at the silencing restriction seal on the tongue. "I had my fair share of run ins with Danzo's root. There was one in there that I convinced not to be an ass and have emotions. He let me see his seal, I removed it. Faked another one just to help him. But I was or am an amazing sensory ninja as well, no one even completely suppressing their chakra can hide from me" I said shrugging like it was no big deal. Everyone turned and stared at me contemplating my skills as a child, "Torune" Shibi said in understanding from the Danzo incident. "Yeah Torune" I said smiling lightly.

 **"Inoichi can go through his mind now" I said standing back up and facing him. "I won Naru" Jiji said puffing on his pipe diligently, "But but but" I said at a loss for words, he was right. I loss to him, aww damn something bad was going to happen I thought to myself. "Nope, you wear what I pick out for your ninja registration picture hime. I know we agreed to this game of deception but your parents would be proud of the young woman you've become" he said genuinely.**

"We are very proud" my mom and dad said smiling at me. Blushing I thanked them. "If you lost a simple bet why would something bad happen" Hitomi asked quietly looking at us. "She is really lucky kaa san. If she loses something bad happens normally" Hinata said smiling at her mom.

 **"I know Jiji, thank you. So the guy that I knocked out is a Root operative and I am sure your not going to like his memories" I said trailing off while looking out the window over the village. "Naru, if something's wrong you can tell me hun" Jiji said standing beside me, "I just wonder sometimes what it would be like if they had survived. My life isn't one I would ever wish upon another, you know that. But are all of the other jinchuriki treated like I am? Anyway you know I have to fail tomorrow right" I asked Jiji who was staring at me sadly seeing his granddaughter hurting.**

 **"Naru" he said exasperated but worried as he looked at me, "Don't worry about it Jiji. I have you, Hinata, Shikamaru, Iruka, Kakashi, most of the ANBU, the clan heads, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. You guys are family even Sasuke, even if he doesn't want to admit it were technically brother and sister. We have a traitor in the exam, if I dont fail and find out what's happening then he will take actions into his own hands" I said sighing a small smile on my face as I looked over the village.**

"Even then you remembered" Sasuke said wide eyed, "Yep. I knew you needed a rival and I wasn't comfortable enough to be a female around everyone yet" I said petting Kurama.

 **It was dark and my clone popped after going home as its memories of class and Iruka sensei filled my mind. Rolling my eyes at the immature levels of fangirls, something needed to be done about the academy soon or we would be having major issues with death rates. "Hey Jiji there are something's in the Academy that we will need to change soon or our next few years of shinobi will be dying off before making Chuunin" I said watching him sigh and smoke on his pipe as he stared at the pile of paperwork on his desk.**

"You're the one that started the implementation of our new shinobi curriculum" Shibi asked impressed. "I am. I knew that after the clan children's class the next few years would get really messy. We needed to improve our academy even if we're in a peaceful era. Which Jiji, dad, I have all of the improvement's we did back then and the ones we added to the curriculum after the 4th ninja war. It will help them decide what field they eventually want to work in and it will make it easier for those that want to specialize in taijutsu like Lee who can't use chakra to graduate. Also, here baachan, it is what happened to Lee's chakra system when he was just born, you can help him so that Guy may pass on his summons to his mini me this time sooner" I said nodding at them. I handed Jiji and my dad the academy reconstruction for after the war and baachan the problems with Lee.

 **"I know but there are something's we will have to be patient on, right now the civilian council has to much power" he said looking his age. "We aren't going to let them dictate this. I'll help you figure it out but I must go for the test tomorrow. Hinata is staying at my house and I think her cousin's following her around" I said before leaving his office through the window. "I have a door for a reason" Jiji yelled out the window towards me making me laugh as I headed towards my parents compound. "Were shinobi Jiji! We have no use for a door" I yelled back smiling.**

"What the heck is the point in a door were shinobi. That's for civilians" my father asked laughing. "See, it's not just me. Besides I never saw pervy sage use the door" I said smiling. Jiji shook his head smiling at me.

 **Neji was standing at the gates to the compound that Hinata had just walked through, he sure had grown up.**

My breath had left my chest as I stared at the younger version of the man I feel in love with. My heart ached and yearned for him to be real, alive and with me. My parents were watching me in worry and shock as they took in my broken expression as I stared at Neji. Biting my lower lip, the girls held me close to them, 'Oh Naru no matter where life takes you. I will always love you my sunshine' his voice said whispering around me.

 **Silently jumping over the compound walls, Neji was stuck staring at my back as I landed. He got extremely quiet as he examined my blonde hair flowing down my back. "Naru? Is that you? What are you doing here" Neji's voice asked softly from behind me, "It's me Neji. I live here. That's all I can tell you right now. I might be able to tell you soon. You've changed" I said blushing while looking forward and away from him. "So have you Naru. I thought you forgot about me, what happened" Neji asked as the lights inside the main house flickered on. "I could never forget my first friend Neji. Bad things happened, I don't get out much. That'll change soon, I promise" I said shivering as memories tried to assault my mind. "I could have protected you. I will protect you Naru" he said stiffly as I looked back at him a sad genuine smile on my face. "I know you would have Neji. I didn't want you to hate me like they do, I'll tell you what we'll meet where we met all those years ago and I'll tell you some things Saturday" I said softly my heart beating sporadically in my chest. "Midnight Naru. I'll be there" he said a tear falling from his usually cold eye as I walked quickly into the comfort of my house.**

Damnit they will probably see what happened Saturday as well I thought to myself as I groaned.

 **Hinata was already there and waiting for me as she held me close to her body and let me cry, "Hina. I can't tell him everything…he'll hate me" I said falling into her arms. She held me tighter as I cried for the first time in a long time, I was broken and only select few knew it. This wasn't the secret ANBU Fox Naru U.N. this was me that I hid from everyone.**

Everyone looked at me sadly as Sakura and Hinata both had their palms resting on my shoulders in comfort. No one noticed how truly fake my childhood was until that moment. "You were never a kid? Were you" Yagura asked quietly his gaze meeting mine. "I didn't know how to be a normal kid after a while. I made the facade and let it act idiotic while pulling pranks but I didn't have a normal childhood" I replied. The adults were all whispering with Shikamaru.

 **"Naru he needs to know. He needs to know everything but not until he let's go of his hate. You know what would happened if I had to fight him I wouldn't win on purpose but I wouldn't give up either" Hinata said not letting me go.**

"You lost the chuunin exams on purpose" Hiashi asked Hinata seriously. "Yes I did. Naru is extremely lucky and I knew that he would face her. The only person that could make him change his mind was Naru" Hinata said like it was obvious. Jiji was smiling at us sincerely as he noticed Hiashi's shock.

 **"I know, I know besides until the finals I will not show who I am" I said lightly above a whisper. She chuckled laying her forehead against my own, "Naru you have helped me in more ways than you could ever imagine. Now why didn't you tell me you have a crush on Neji" she asked making me blush. The two of us linked arms as she brought me to my bedroom, "I don't. I can't. Hinata" I whined a blush on my face. "It's a good thing. I told my dad a couple years ago before he could give in to the orders to brand me that I was hiding my strength and why. I told him about you Naru, about our training and your parents. He told me your mom didn't care if your dad and him were at a disagreement that she would barge in like she ran the compound. Your mom was not afraid to go head to head with the elders and my grandfather about the curse seal saying it was hideous. He says you are always welcome but your prankster side is not" Hinata said smiling at me. "I can't believe you told him dattebayo. Oh well, Hina I'm going to be placed on a team with Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi asked for me and the council pushed Sasuke on to him. But about Neji, I don't even know what to tell him. How can I tell him that they tried to kill me for hugging him when he told me his life story. That the villagers tried to rape a 3 year old and that my ANBU protection squad killed them in front of my eyes. Or that Sakura my teammates mom has led a mob after me for years. I can't tell anyone" I said throwing myself back into the warmth of my bed.**

Everyone in the room stiffened at my confession and stared at me wide eyed in bewilderment. "Why didn't you tell me" Sakura spoke quietly. "Because I didn't want your mom to dictate our friendship and then she and everyone else thought I was a boy so. Who wants to hear about abuse, torture and almost rape" I trailed off. Sakura hugged me close to her crying as she held me, wrapping my arms around her I held her close to me. "You never blamed me once" she said through the tears. "Why would I blame a child. You were innocent Cherry. Never would I blame you for her actions" I said sincerely.

 **Hinata followed suit giggling, "No one is going to care who you are girl or boy or your past because you have something others don't. You are the daughter of the fourth Hokage and the red hot habanero girl, Naru your fiercely protective and loyal. As long as you put your mind to it there is nothing you can't do, no one knows the real you but a few of us. But underneath all of that energy, pranks, fake smiles is a girl who was lonely for a long time, a girl who just wanted to be accepted. I accept you 9 tails and all Naruto the rest of the village is stupid not to see you for you. You'll be one hell of a Hokage" Hinata said seriously.**

"She's absolutely right. I understand Naru but were family. You and the rest of our friends are closer to the real me than my mother ever was" Sakura said sincerely hugging me. "You do make a damn good hokage though" Sasuke said smirking. "Our bi-annual Kage summits are enjoyable" A said chuckling. "Are you sure? I feel like you just say that, so others are forced to listen to B rap" I said ducking the slaps to the back of the head. B laughed first jumping me again. A shook his head laughing with a smile on his face, Onoki was grinning at us. Mei chuckled, "You know that you enjoy them. I don't know about your game of chase with A though. Seriously you guys why do we have to have contest to see if she is still faster than you" Mei asked. "I forgot about those dattebayo! Man, we only need Gaara now" I said smirking at the other three Kage's that were in on our meetings. "So he can attempt to sand bury you again" Onoki snorted in his hand, "Hey that is like a greeting between us" I said defiantly making everyone laugh.

 **"You always know what to say Hinata, thank you" I said hugging her close to my body as she giggled. "We should probably get some rest we have test in the morning" I said quietly to her and she giggled. "More like training Uzumaki style before breakfast. Hey do you think anyone knows your living here" she asked quietly. "Only select few people know. Kakashi is one and he's opted to stay here when he is in town. So if we find him making breakfast before he goes to the memorial stone in the morning I wouldn't be surprised" I said giggling as we succumbed to the darkness.**

 **'I was running away from a group of people at 3 years old. "We have to kill it. Didn't you see it hugging that Hyuga boy not long ago, the clan head would congratulate us" a woman sneered, she had pink hair and was glaring at me. "Yeah but we could have fun first" a man said causing shivers to run down my spine. "I heard that she was playing with the Uchiha heir and his younger brother and their cousin" a woman yelled from the back of the group.**

Itachi and Shisui stood up pissed both had active sharingans, "Weasel, Crow. Chill out, it's just a nightmare" I said knowing that I would be the only one able to get through to them. Closing their eyes, the two six year old's took deep breaths before crushing me to them. "You're so selfless" Shisui said sadly looking at me with a broken expression, "I wouldn't be me if I was selfish Shi" I replied hugging them back. Sasuke smiled at how close I was to two of his clan members. Fugaku stared at us while the other adults smiled. Suddenly remembering I whispered in their ears "You two get mentioned soon for teaching me to cuss. Play innocent and use the puppy eyes jutsu." The two nodded before going back to their couch.

 **Running faster I hoped they wouldn't catch me, "You will die demon" the woman in the front said a rock in her hand. 'What the hell is wrong with these people' I thought to myself as ran quicker from them. The woman flung the rock and it hit me in the back of the head making me lose my balance.**

"You let her live after all the things she did" Sakura exclaimed wide eyed at me. "What do you mean she let her live" Sasuke asked. "When you were with the pedosnake Naruto reformed the council, the advisors and Danzo. My mother was kicked off the council and she was granted to live because Naru requested it. But she obviously shouldn't have" Sakura said pissed. "Cherry stop, you know as well as I do that she wouldn't have let her die" Hinata said shaking her head at Sakura. The adults that didn't already know this and knew of Mebuki leading the groups didn't know the extent of her involvement.

 **Curling in a ball the group descended on me kicking and punching me, one was slicing my legs and arms and back tearing my clothes. A man came over unzipping his pants as he approached me, I stayed quiet contemplating how to get out of this as a hand roughly grabbed me by the top of my hair.**

 **He was pulling me up just to throw me down on my back hard, ANBU Inu stepped in impaling the man with a blue lightning technique. The chidori it must be Kakashi, "Why did you do that" a man screamed at Kakashi who glared at him in return. Shikaku Nara came out of the shadows and draped his jacket around my body, "My son said he had a bad feeling that I needed to find you. I'm sorry little Naru" he said holding me in his arms, "Is my imouto okay Shikaku" Kakashi asked his hand band up, "You arrived just in time Kaka-Nii" I said smiling at them briefly as I felt myself losing consciousness. "Tell me young Naru is okay Shikaku" Hisashi asked his dojutsu active as he struck the mob with his gentle fist. I gave into the darkness around me'.**

I shivered as the memory of that hunt happened, Kurama stroked my cheek with his tail. **"We're right here kit. That's a bad dream, it's not real"** Kurama said as all the siblings gathered on me and Shikamaru stood behind us wrapping us in his and Sasuke's arms. Kakashi stared at us sadly his hand on my head.


	5. Pictures, Kono, Neji

**Shooting up in bed I looked around me sighing, "Stupid damn nightmares" I whispered to myself as I eyed a sleeping Hinata. She must have been exhausted, I could faintly smell food from the kitchen. Getting up and taking a quick shower, I dressed for the day before stepping into the kitchen. "Damnit Kaka-Nii do you have to be so quiet" I whispered at him smiling sadly. Not missing a beat he came over and wrapped his arms around me, "You too" he asked quietly. "Why won't they stop. Why does this town have to be full of idiots and people who don't understand anything" I asked crying silently. "I don't know Naru. What I do know is that you are the bravest and strongest person I have ever met. Stronger than both of your parents because who else in this village would be able to live through what you have and still want to be Hokage" Kakashi said lightly squeezing me.**

"He's right. You are so much stronger than I am Naru" my mother said with my dad watching us proudly. **"I think that is worse than our treatment as bijuu even"** Matatabi hissed from Sakura's lap. "It is, my mother was the one that lead those attacks. I'm not very fond of my mother. I adored my father, he told me as a young child that one day I may be in the same team as his old teammates child. He said that when that day happened his dream would be complete, that he couldn't find his old teammates daughter in the village. I found this photo when I was moving out" Sakura said pulling out a folded team photo from her ninja pouch and unfolded it. "I was going to bring it to the tower today, but I ran into Kaka Sensei first and he was telling me about the man my father used to be. I don't even know where he ran off to" Sakura finished showing us a four-man squad, there was an older man behind a team of three genin. My mother was standing in the middle with bright red hair and a man with light brown hair and bright green eyes matching Sakura's own was to my moms right. The man on the left was none other than Hitomi Hyuga with her pale lavender eyes and long blue-black hair.

Me and Hinata both examined the picture with smiles on our faces "It's ironic that the three of you would turn out like sisters no" Kakashi nii voiced from behind us. Recognition flashed in my mom's and Hitomi's face as they looked at the three of us smiling. "Your father is their main supporter for pranking those around them" Hiashi said making everyone laugh at his sigh. We grinned at each other, "We were all close in the academy and even afterwards as I was the first one to befriend Kushina. But us women were all and still are very close even as adults" Mikoto said proudly as the women around the room nodded in agreement with her.

 **Two more arms joined us that I recognized as Hinata, smiling at them a real big smile we all three sat down to eat. "This is really good thank you Kakashi sensei" Hinata said making Kakashi freeze and cough. "How, what? Naru" he asked looking at me closely, "Nani! I just told her you'll be sensei of team 7" I said sipping my coffee like nothing happened. "So I saw another Hyuga standing outside the gates for a little while this morning" Kakashi said giving me a dirty look.**

"Damn overprotective siblings" I grumbled making the room laugh and Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, Shikamaru, Hinata and Sakura to look innocent. That made the rest of them laugh even harder. "She may have missed us but even when we return we need to make sure she has these people Minato" my mom said looking at the adults around us. They all agreed with her and Hiashi looked at my dad in question. Obito scribbled down all of their names in his notebook with mini Kakashi giving him more names.

 **Throwing my hands up I groaned, "Damn him. I told him Saturday, not today" I said making Hinata laugh. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at me, "It's Neji, the one person that the damn citizen saw me hugging. He found me again, I haven't seen him in some time now" I said lightly shrugging my shoulders. Hinata full out laughed holding her stomach, "He is curious Naru. Neji is always looking for you" she said between burst of laughter. "I doubt that. Now come on we have a test to take training can wait. Kaka nii I leave the dishes to shadow clones. And thank you for breakfast" I yelled behind me making four clones pop into existence.**

"Do you seriously pop them out for everything? Even with being a jinchuriki wouldn't that hurt you" Karura asked in disbelief. I laughed lightly scratching the back of my head, "Well I'm an Uzumaki and we already have a lot of chakra but then I'm also a Namikaze and my dad has plenty of chakra. On top of that I'm a jinchuriki and at this point in time I only have half of Kurama. But I'm a chakra power house, I do use them for everything. I think the last time I made shadow clones before receiving the full chakra base of Kurama was like 20000 clones or something. I don't remember" I said shrugging. Everyone gaped at me surprised.

 **Hinata touched the seal on the back of my neck activating it for the day as I henged before we shunished out of the house into the classroom. Talking to her quietly I sat beside her instead of my seat by the Uchiha. It wasn't long before everyone joined us and class started for our test. Hinata came back with her headband looking at me worriedly, "No matter what happens, I'll see you this weekend and Monday" I said whispering to her. She nodded and we congratulated Shika who said something about troublesome. Laughing amongst ourselves I was called and quickly left the room. 'I'm sorry Iruka Sensei' I thought to myself as I took in his soft smile as I walked in the door. Mizuki was glaring at me as if I would suddenly explode from glances. 'This moron. Maybe I could make a bet with Hinata about his actions. Nope she won't bet with me anymore' I thought sighing to myself.**

"Who would bet with you" Sakura asked loudly with wide eyes. "No one anymore" I said shaking my head sadly, "You always win" Shikamaru said snorting. "Nu uh Jiji won" I said smiling. "Yeah and then this happened" Shika said in a deadpan before mumbling about troublesome blonde.

 **Ignoring the looks from Mizuki I thought to myself 'Alright. Get it together, Naruto. You can do this. We can't let him know our true skills. Believe it. "Clone Jutsu" I exclaim out loud ignoring the pale half dead clone. The smoke disappears, revealing me looking over to my right. Lying belly down on the floor, with its tongue out, is a Clone of Naruto. It's a little... pathetic. I laugh nervously. Iruka has one of those looks on his face "You fail" he exclaims.**

 **Tuning out their discussion mostly I catch Mizuki trying to get him to agree with passing me. Not even listening I leave a solid clone and slip out the room to prepare for tonight when they were distracted. I didn't notice Iruka looking at me out of the corner of his eye.**

"Iruka knew. The whole time he knew" I exclaimed jumping up, "Of course I knew Naru. I was ANBU Dolphin" a much younger Iruka said from the very back. "You could have told me" I replied smiling at him gratefully. Iruka smiled back at me proudly.

 **My reinforced clone knows what to do or it'll figure it out, shrugging I dropped my henge and hid in training grounds 9 trees.**

 **I heard practicing and stopped, what drew me here I questioned myself.**

Hinata and Sakura giggled from beside me, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Kakashi and many of the people from the couches behind ours groaned. Jiji was smirking at me from his seat.

 **Neji Hyuga stood with his team mates and Might Guy in the clearing. Chuckling to myself quietly, he had gotten the green beast of Konoha as his sensei this was rich. Neji was searching the trees with his eyes, had he heard me. Damn abort abort abort I thought to myself as I saw Guy look in my direction and wink before turning Neji's attention to training. Flashing away to my compound with the hiraishin I sighed lightly, that was close. Too close for my liking I thought sitting down to meditate, he couldn't have noticed me today. Why today of all days, my front door opened and in rushed Hinata and Shikamaru with Kakashi. "Come I'll make food" I said still shaken up from the close call at training ground 9. "What happened? Your shaken up" Shikamaru asked following me. "Almost got caught in training ground 9. Guy gave me a way out" I said my back to them. Hinata giggled as I began pulling ingredients out for steam vegetables and chicken. Getting to work I ignored their snickering like school children at my predicament.**

 **My clone dispelled making me halt in my movements, "Well as my last assignment as ANBU fox I get to steal the scroll of sealing from Jiji" I said sighing. The memories from the clone all rushing through my brain as I saw Sakura's mother smirking at me from the shadows of the school yard. "Oh god. That woman is insane" I exclaimed cutting up the chicken and sticking it in a pan with some sauce. "Haruno is planning the next fox hunt" I whispered shivering in place, "There won't be another fox hunt ever" Jiji said strutting in my front door with Inoichi and Shikaku at his side. "Jiji we all know that these people won't be able to find me" I said smirking. "That root operative has spilled everything. The fire Daimyo himself will be here at the chuunin exams. Danzo and the civilian council will fall hime. The fox hunt stops. I told them people to stop and leave the innocent alone a long time ago. I am not the Hokage for nothing, this is my village. They will listen to me or be punished" Jiji said joining them at the island in the kitchen. "Drink" I asked everyone trying not to fidget too much, "Sake" the adults said while Shika and Hinata just shrugged. "Don't destroy my house" I said pinching the bridge of my nose lightly. Getting out sake and cups for the adults I poured three glasses of orange juice for everyone else. "As long as there are clan heads in this village Naru there will never be another fox hunt" Shikaku said seriously looking at me.**

"Why do you have sake" Shibi asked me quietly. "Well it is mainly what my own parents had left in the house but I kept it on hand for when I had adult visitors. Haven't you asked me this before" I replied looking at him smirking. "It's been awhile. Humor me" he said shocking the rest of the clans.

 **"How do you outrun the ANBU" Inoichi asked seriously as I finished the steam vegetables and made everyone a plate. "It's in my genes. I'm naturally fast" I said smirking, "That smirk! I can't decide who your more like. Your mom or your dad girl" he replied smiling at me. Eating I just smiled at him politely and blushed lightly, "I don't know which was worse Kushina pranking us or Minato" Kakashi said rolling his eye fondly in memory. "Naruto" Shikaku said getting Kakashi's attention, "Yeah. She is a hassle" Kakashi said shaking his head lightly.**

"Bakashi was breaking the rules" Obito asked excited. "Oh just wait to hear his excuses for training Obito. And yes he was breaking the council's decision but not Jijis" I said smiling at him. My parent's looked sheepish as everyone laughed at the fact that I was being compared to the two of them.

 **"Okay so he is coming to do what exactly" I asked sighing with my head in my palm. "He is coming to ensure your safety but you will have to drop the act entirely" Jiji said seriously. "Hai Jiji" I said biting my lower lip. "Now explain to me about the traitor" Jiji asked curiously, "Mizuki sensei wants me to steal the scroll of sealing out of your office and meet him here" I said pulling out a map and showing them the exact place. "He has ensured me that I will pass and become a genin with the rest of my class. He probably means to start a riot and use it to try and kill me. You already know that anyone else won't find me as fast as Iruka Sensei will and he will, I have a bad feeling" I said staring off into space.**

 **"That snake probably wants the scroll. We will be observing you through the crystal ball of course" Jiji said smiling at me. "Yeah you and your stalker orb" I joked back at him. Everyone around the table laughed at that and took to looking at me, "Well I better go to the apartment and make it look like I'm headed out" I said sighing as I slipped my ANBU mask in my storage scroll on my arm before henging again into my male disguise. "I wish you would just go out and be yourself Naru" Jiji said softly, "I will soon Jiji" I replied whispering before I used the hiraishin to the apartment. Walking around the empty apartment it was almost never used from day one, as a child the ANBU took turns housing me along with the Uchiha, the Nara, the Hyuga, and the rest of the clans. Sasuke knew I knew about the massacre but he didn't know that I was the idiot who made him my rival. If he looked hard enough he could see the same look in my eyes from all those years ago. I placed maximum damage seals around the door frame out of precaution, if they do hunt this should hold them.**

"Those are flawless seals Naru" my dad said as him and my mom studied them. "I would hope so. Most of them I got from textbooks, yours and moms scrolls but others are my own creation" I said smiling widely.

 **Smirking I slipped out through the window and began roof hoping to the Hokage tower. Jiji was standing there with the scroll in his hand, "You know I have to have some proof that I beat you" I said raising an eyebrow as I caught the scroll.**

 **"Let me sit down first. Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, Inoichi and Shikaku were hidden in the shadows along with Hinata and Shikamaru. "Stay guys. I will be fine" I said nodding as I did the sexy jutsu on Jiji giving him a nosebleed, "Are all male ninjas pervs" I asked a giggling Hinata as I took off out the window shaking my head.**

"Hey" most of the males said and I sighed shaking my head.

 **Stopping at the place he told me to meet him in the forest I sat down and opened the scroll while signing in ANBU "You knew I was going to open it" I said smirking. Hitting my forehead, I groaned 'Well it's good to know the shadow clones are a forbidden jutsu. These look interesting' I thought to myself as I memorized the contents of the scroll. Making 200 shadow clones I made them spar before dispersing as Iruka got close to me. Groaning at the onslaught of memories it gave me a headache as I pushed them down for later.**

Hinata laughed holding her sides, "You didn't know the shadow clones were forbidden" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrow. "Nope. I just used them every day like nothing happened" I said thinking about what was coming next. Gasping I looked at Shika and Hinata who both smiled at me "It's okay Naruto they will find out eventually anyways" Shikamaru said nodding.

 **Iruka walks over to me as I lounge back on my hands looking up at him and he laughs saying "It's all over". Scratching the back of my neck like I was confused I laugh back making Iruka confused as he looks at me. "Huh" Iruka ask confused, "Got me already? Not bad. You're quick, Sensei. I only had time to learn one technique" I said acting like an idiot.**

 **Fakes being happy "Listen, Iruka Sensei! I'm going to show you this amazing Jutsu and you're going to let me graduate and everything will be okay. That's the way it works, right? Anyone who learns Jutsu from this scroll passes" I said.**

"You really did this dobe" Sasuke asked seriously while smiling at me. "She did" Jiji said laughing, "It gets better" Kakashi said laughing himself. "The shit I do for our village" I said rolling my eyes as everyone laughed.

 **Iruka stares at me "Huh? Where'd you get that idea" he asked. "Mizuki Sensei told me about it. Believe it." Turns showing him the scroll on my back "He told me where to find the scroll... And this place…" I trail off staring at him. "Huuh? Mizuki? Look out" Iruka yelled pushing me out of danger. Taking the Kunai, it pushes Iruka back to the wall of the hut. Kunai are in the wall, some pinning Iruka there, and there's one in his leg.**

 **"I see you've found our little hide away" Mizuki sneered at Iruka. Iruka looks up "So that's the way it is, huh? I should have known" Iruka says darkly to Mizuki in a tree. "Naruto! Give me the scroll, now" Mizuki demands holding his hands out. Iruka panting pulls the kunai in his leg out and toss it aside "Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden jutsu, that could put the village in grave danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for his own power and gain" Iruka says.**

 **Standing I look at Mizuki pissed, "Naruto, Iruka is just trying to scare you cause he doesn't want you to have the scroll" Mizuki replied ignoring my anger. "Stop lying Mizuki. Naruto don't fall for his tricks" Iruka said looking at me. "Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying" Mizuki sneered. "No Mizuki" Iruka yelled trying to stop him. "Everyone in this village has been lying to you for 12 years since the decree. Iruka is even trying to hide it from you now" Mizuki said smiling at me.**

 **"Just tell me already what this is Mizuki" I said not able to play along anymore.**

"Oh god. He flipped her switch" Itachi said shaking his head with a snickering Shisui beside him. "Yes he did" Iruka replied agreeing with him.

 **"The decree is, no one can tell you the Nine Tailed Fox is inside you. The Fox spirit that destroyed our village, killed Iruka's parents and your favorite Hokage. It has taken over your body. You are the Nine Tailed Fox" Mizuki exclaimed. "Stop it" Iruka yelled looking at me worriedly, I couldn't help myself I laughed calming Iruka. Mizuki looked at me funny and tells me to die, as he throws a shuriken. With all my speed the shuriken is slow as I grab it and hurl it back at Mizuki. "Why are you laughing and not shocked" Mizuki asked. "I'm not stupid Mizuki. You think I wouldn't pick up from the villagers why I am so hated. It's ironic that you felt the need to blurt out an SS rank secret with the punishment of death if not pre-approved by the Hokage or myself. You had neither" I sneered handing a stunned Iruka the scroll, "Hold this" I said dropping my henge. Unsealing my ANBU mask from my arm I slipped it on my face and looked at Mizuki in disinterest, "Mizuki. Let me introduce you to the real Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka said bandaging up his leg. "What? No this can't be. Where's the brat" Mizuki asked staring at my ANBU mask. "Right here" I said making hundreds of shadow clones.**

 **"Show me what you can do Nine tailed brat" Mizuki sneered as my cloned began to attack him all at once. "Don't touch my precious people. Or I'll kill you" I said to Mizuki with my eyes closed. "They might over-do it. Are you okay Iruka Sensei" I asked calmly looking back at him. "Yeah… come here a minute Naruto. I have something I want to give you" Iruka says motioning me towards him. A loud bomb went off as four of them blew up right next to Mizuki. Removing my mask he places his headband on my forehead securely. "Two of you take him to Ibiki. The rest go train and pop 10 every 10 minutes. No fighting" I said to my clones before helping Iruka stand.**

 **After helping Iruka I made a henged clone and made it take the scroll back to Jiji and pop as me and Iruka went to ramen and he lectured me about being myself.**

"Was the explosion necessary" Jiraiya asked smiling, "It was completely necessary but I didn't tell them to do it. My clones do what they want" I said shrugging.

 **Stepping into the office Jiji looked up at me smiling as everyone hidden came forward and wrapped their arms around me. I dropped my henge and held my ANBU mask out for him to take. He shook his head, "You will be our only orange fox ANBU, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga you will keep your mask as well. If we ever need you to help we can call on you three but you will still be doing regular missions. Now how about you go and get some rest. Your dismissed" Jiji said smiling at us. "Hai Hokage-Sama" Shikamaru and Hinata said from beside me.**

"That's how your supposed to talk to the Hokage Dobe" Sasuke said smirking at me. "Eh what's wrong with the way I talk to people" I asked blinking. "You call the 3rd Hokage Jiji, the 5th Hokage Granny, Jiraiya of the Sannin Pervy Sage, Sage of sixth paths Old man Sage" Sasuke said smirking. Sticking my tongue out I had no response to that, "Well none of them complain so suck it up" I said rolling my eyes as he snorted in amusement. "You were all ANBU" Sakura said smiling at us, "We were" Hinata said smiling in memory. Hiashi looked at the three of us shocked, he didn't know about her time in ANBU apparently.

 **Smiling we nodded at each other, "I have to go take the ninja registration picture tomorrow so I will be late" I said to each of them. "Of course, I'm taking mine in the morning and then I have to train in the compound for a little while. Why don't you come over for dinner, dad would enjoy it" Hinata asked from my right. "Yeah sounds good. I also have a meeting at 12 that night. So I will see you tomorrow Hinata. Shikamaru, Shikaku we still on for Sunday" I asked smirking at the half asleep father and son. "If you don't Yoshino will end me" Shikaku said shivering, "See you Sunday Naru don't forget the brownies" Shikamaru said as they shunshined away. Hinata teleported herself and Kakashi grabbed my shoulder. "Let's go home" he said eye smiling down at me.**

"You lived with Naru? Why were you always late" Sakura asked smiling at him. "I took care of her. I had other things to do" Kakashi said not looking at his former team 7. "We understand. As Hokage even I am there a lot Kaka nii" I said low enough to him. Everyone watched me silently as Kakashi placed his hand on mine. "I know" he said smiling slightly at me. "Gotta let those close to you that have fallen get updates personally" I said a sad smile on my face. I had visited Jiji a lot then Asuma, Jiraiya, Shikaku, Inoichi, and Neji. Everyone was shocked to find out I had picked up Kakashi's habit of going to the memorial stone when I was supposed to be doing other things for the village.

 **Jiji shook his head smiling as Kakashi transported us to the compound, "You know you don't have to stay here Kaka-nii" I said smiling lightly at him. "I choose to stay here Naru. When I'm in the village I know your safe this way and it's the least I can do for sensei and Kushina. They were like my parents after my father died Naru. So when the council said to stay away from you we took turns until you discovered your heritage imouto. Once you figured it out I chose to stay with you. They can command me to stay away but no one can see inside these clan walls, I won't ever abandoned you Naru" Kakashi said doing the dishes.**

"Thank you Kakashi" my father said smiling gratefully at both Kakashi's who blushed and looked down.

 **"Thank you Kaka nii" I said yawning and heading to bed, stumbling into my room I fell face first on the bed not noticing the presence of Hina or Shika who had joined me as I slept.**

"Awee yall look so cute" all the women in the room said squealing. Blushing the three of us looked away. "I have pictures" Kakashi sensei said pulling out pictures and passing them to the women who cooed.

 **About 5 am I awoke to find myself between Hinata and Shikamaru, smiling I stretched getting out of bed quietly. Kakashi was at the door of my room waiting on me as we left a clone to cook while we trained. Making about 500 clones to start with I began my physical training since it didn't get retained by the shadow clones. Doing push ups, sit ups, crunches, squats, planks, leg raises and laps I could feel the sweat rolling down my face. "If we're to keep Sakura from dying and Sasuke from defecting we will have to train them similarly to how we train Nii-san" I said taking a water from the cooler we kept filled. Shikamaru grunted from his spar with a shadow clone and Hinata obliterated 4 of my clones with the gentle fist but she moved like the flow of water.**

 **"Time! We should go eat" Kakashi said as Shikamaru dismembered another clone with his shadow stitching. "Dispel one every 10 seconds except the 250 working on elemental jutsus and 50 on chakra exercises" I said dismissing what was left of 200 clones. The three of us high fived as we followed Kakashi inside, "If anyone could see us training with multiple Naruto's they would think we were nuts" Hinata said giggling.**

"Your training methods are actually very beneficial from what I can tell" my father said smiling at me, a twinkle in his eye. "It is very beneficial. Naruto fights sporadically and mixes it up so we don't ever get to used to her movements" Hinata said smirking.

 **"It would be troublesome" Shikamaru said standing behind us to make sure we went in before him. "I think Naruto has a good idea for all of the genin squads to train like we do. Maybe not with all the clones but hard training that will benefit each one individually and then as a whole" Shikamaru said as we all sat around the table that the clone had prepared. "Why do my clones hate me" I said shaking my head slightly, "Your clones don't hate you. They just have your unique personality Naru" Hinata said sweetly. Kakashi and Shikamaru talked about how to get the other Sensei's to agree to this kind of testing. "Why don't you talk to Jiji and have him agree to the idea and make you, Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy all meet up twice a week for group testing exercises. It would split up our groups and make us work with others and help others realize they don't know everything" I said pointing my chopsticks at them. Shikamaru stared at me for a few moments before nodding "See she found a conventional way" he said turning to Kakashi.**

"Why has no one else ever thought of that" my father asked holding his chin. "Why did you pick those sensei's specifically Naruto" Hizashi asked. "Guy was Jounin to Neji they Hyuga prodigy, Tenten a weapon specialist and Lee his mini minion. Kakashi would have me, Sasuke, and Sakura. Asuma would have Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Kurenai would have Kiba a damn good Inuzuka, Hinata, and Shino a damn smart Aburame with two hives! Almost all clan children except Lee and Sakura. We were the three teams most likely to pass and team 9 waited a year before taking the chuunin exams. Our 4 teams would be the only ones to work together, I knew I could make my team do it by playing dumb and just being me. Besides it was a great way for us to grow closer while growing up. We needed to expand our knowledge and look at everyone as a comrade not just those in our team" I said biting my lip. Everyone remained silent and Hizashi nodded at me in understanding. "It worked out well. I was able to substitute myself into another group for a different chuunin exam. We all learned valuable lessons" Sakura said smiling at the screen gratefully. "As for why no one has ever thought of it before. I don't know by the time the 4th war came around I was able to do combo moves with several others. Sasuke is the only one that I never have to practice with" I said shrugging. Our parents looked at us amazed.

 **"Why Guy" Kakashi asked shaking his head,**

"That's my hip cool rival" Guy said striking a pose, shivering I looked at a glaring Obito. "He's my rival Guy" Obito yelled loudly making Rin laugh. Smirking I looked at Sasuke who just smirked back rolling his eyes. "Did you say something Guy" mini Kakashi said not looking back at him. Everyone in the room laughed.

 **"It will do Ino and Sakura good to not only see Kurenai but see Tenten train. She is dedicated and hard working" I said rolling my eyes at him. "Hinata is going to be the shocker" I said smirking at him, "I don't know how Guy will agree to it because of Neji" Kakashi said sighing.**

 **"Leave that to me" I said finishing breakfast, "You two better go and get registered. I have to go get dressed" I said dreading this.**

"How did you manage to get him to do that" Hiashi asked wide eyed. "You'll see" I said.

 **Hinata laughed, "I'll go with you" she said smiling at me, "I have to see what Hokage sama picked out" she muttered to herself. "Thanks Hina" I said smiling at her gratefully, Kakashi and Shikamaru smiled as the two of us walked away. Walking to the closet I pulled out a covered outfit and laid it on the bed lightly, Hinata wasted no time as she peaked at the outfit as I took a quick shower.**

 **Joining her in the room with my hair wrapped up in a towel and another towel around me. On the bed was a short black sleeveless fighting kimono. It had soft yellow flowers and Uzumaki swirls along the trim, a pale orange obi and inside color of the fabric that flowed down the sides. It was going to be great for stealth, there were two detached sleeves with wrapping laying beside it matching the outfit. There was a pair of pale orange ninja shorts laying with it and black heeled ninja sandals. Putting undergarments on first I slipped on the kimono and Hinata tied the Obi at my back. She attached the sleeves at my elbows securely tying them in a bow, slipping the black heeled sandals that reach my knee on I looked at myself in the mirror. Hinata was giddy smiling at me while she looked me up and down before unsealing her own outfit. She slipped on a navy blue skirt, lilac shorts and a white long sleeved lilac kimono top. The sleeves had white see through lace at the ends and a navy blue edged with lilac obi that I stood behind her and tied. She stepped into her own knee length black ninja sandals. Removing the genjutsu on her hair it flowed down her back in midnight blue curls. Taking the towel off my head I brushed my hair out slipping my headband in place that looked like my father's hair in the front and my mother's down the back.**

"You two look adorable" the women said squealing around us. Blushing I looked down, 'Beautiful and stunning that's what I thought the first time I saw you in that' his voice whispered.

 **"Jiji knows what he's talking about. This is actually really comfy. You look amazing Hina" I said smiling as she attached her ninja pouch to her thigh. I attached one to each thigh and storage seals holding my scrolls, ink and seal paper on the obi around my waist. "Thank you and you look amazing Naru" Hina said hugging me. She tied her headband around her neck like usual where she enjoyed it on display, "No one is going to know what hit them. Let's go" Hinata said grabbing my arm and disappearing. She left me on the roof in the shadows as she left and grabbed our paperwork. Coming back we were the only two on the roof with Genzo, Hinata went first and then left me on the roof after telling me goodbye. Taking a deep breath I approached Genzo who took my registration form and smiled at me kindly. "A bet" he asked smirking. "Jiji won Genzo" I said sighing while I fidgeted. "Well you look great. He chose well Naruto, you look like both of them" he said softly while staring at me. "Thank you Genzo. Can we get this done, no one needs to see me like this" I said fidgeting. Laughing he took my picture while watching me, "Here you go Naru. Turn, I'll activate your seal" Genzo said smiling at me. "Thank you again" I said taking the paper from him and letting him activate the seal. Henging into my male form I smiled slightly and waved before bounding off to Jijis office.**

"Genzo knew" Sakura asked excited. "A lot of the people in Jiji's life knew actually" I said sighing.

 **Stepping into the office it was just the two of us as I gave him my form and sat in the chair before him. "I thought you were going to quit with the charades" Jiji asked eyeing the henge. "It's just a henge. The outfit you selected is actually really comfy and easy to move in Jiji. I think I'll continue wearing it" I said smiling at him. "I'm glad you like it Naruto but you also need to let more people in. I am being serious child" he replied puffing on his pipe. In his hands he was staring at my profile with a picture of me in the new outfit with my hair down and more feminine features. "I'm lucky Hinata was there this morning. I don't know about all the girl stuff that well and pretending to be a boy is so much easier" I said making Jiji laugh. "You only have until the Chuunin exams and I'm not playing you can't lie to your teammates" Jiji said smiling at me. "Yeah yeah but I don't know how anyone will react because I'm a girl" I said defeated. Jiji was amused at my reveal of insecurity.**

 **Rolling my eyes he chuckled at me as the door opened and a little boy ran in with a helmet on his head and a scarf that was way to long for his body. "On guard ol man! Right" the little boy says falling to the ground face first. I look at Jiji who sighs, there are footsteps fast approaching the door before a much older person burst through the door pushing up his glasses. "Aha" the man says looking around, "Owwww" the little boy says rubbing his forehead. Smirking I lean back in my chair, "I get it. It's a trap right" the little boy ask jumping to his feet. "Are you alright, honorable grandson? And for the record there are no traps here" the older man says scolding the child. "Eh Jiji who's the kid" I ask raising my eyebrow, "Kid" the child ask incredulously. The man beside the child looks at me and I can tell what he's thinking.**

 **Ebisu: (Thinking): You!? Don't tell me it's… Our village disgrace… The so-called human form of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox!**

"Even the closet perv thought that way" Sasuke said standing. "Naruto if I had known I never would have asked him to tutor you" Kakashi said looking at me sadly. "Eh he starts to change soon" I said dismissing the conversation. "Besides by the time he is my teacher, Pervy Sage knocks him out and takes over my training" I said shrugging.

 **Scoffing I roll my eyes 'Always the same with adults. And he wonders why I won't say I'm a girl" I said shaking my head clear. "Aha so you tripped me! It was you! Right" the little boy exclaimed irritating me more than the man beside him. Grabbing him by his scarf and top of his shirt I lifted him up to eye level glaring "You fell over your own feet and this ridiculously long scarf that you shouldn't be wearing" I said calmly.**

 **"Unhand him, Naruto! That boy happens to be the grandson of our revered lord. The Third Hokage" the man said making the child in my hands smirk. Rolling my eyes I signed sorry to Jiji in ANBU signals, 'I'm the daughter of the fourth Hokage and the whirlpool princess and I don't act like this. Dumbass' I thought looking at the child. "What he said" the child replied smugly. I'm not sorry I signed to Jiji who nodded at me. Hitting him on the head and out of my hand he fell on his butt, "I don't care if he was your grandmother. You idiot entitled child" I said walking out the office and waving behind my head to Jiji. Knowing I was being followed by the kid I opted to ignore him as I walked around. "Come out idiot. You can't disguise yourself correctly if the sheet is sideways" I exclaimed my eye twitching. It shows Ebisu trying to find Konohamaru in the office with Jiji.**

 **Ebisu: Blast it! Where is he this time…?  
**

 **Hiruzen: It would appear that he followed Naruto. (Thinking): Sigh… That child is being ruined by overindulgence…  
**

 **Ebisu: Naruto? That's awful!  
**

 **Hiruzen: (Thinking): These ceaseless attempts at surprise attacks are as persecution to us all…  
**

 **(Cuts to Hiruzen)  
**

 **Hiruzen: (Thinking): But this time, Konohamaru may have bitten off more than he can chew. Naruto will undoubtedly drag him out of his attempts and** **maybe just maybe she can get through to him where I could not…**

 **"You are good like they said. Teach me" he exclaimed pumping his fist. "No way. I have Ninja things to do and besides this is life. You don't get everything you want handed to you on a silver platter kid. Go away" I said walking off into the woods and towards a clearing.**

Everyone laughed, "You still ended up teaching him" Sakura reminded me. "Yes well he grew on me. But he was also willing to work for it and not just be handed everything" I said smiling in memory of Kono. "Yes but why" Sasuke asked surprised. "Kono is like my little brother. After the chuunin exams I had to break into the office to get him out for baachan. He understood why Jiji did what he did but it still hurt. Not even 4 years later he lost Asuma as well, I was there every step of the way to help him. I had messed up with us but I couldn't do that a second time. I was the first person to show Kono that he was still just a person not just the Hokage's grandson"" I said Sasuke smiled at me. "You didn't mess ours up. You still reached me in the end" Sasuke said nodding at me. "We wouldn't have our team any other way" Sakura said placing a hand on mine and Sasuke's shoulders.

 **(Cuts to Hiruzen's front as Iruka jumps on the platform)  
**

 **Iruka: Lord Hokage! I've been looking all over for you.  
**

 **Hiruzen: Hello, Iruka.  
**

 **Iruka: Did Naruto submit her Ninja Registration?  
**

 **Hiruzen: Yes.  
**

 **(Cuts to a side view of Iruka's face)  
**

 **Iruka: Yesterday I treated her to a stern lecture over a bowl of ramen. She's been on cloud nine since she passed the test. She intends to become a full-fledged Shinobi and earn the respect of everyone in town.  
**

 **(Cuts to show Hiruzen looking up and slowly goes away until showing the whole town)  
**

 **(Then cuts to a back view of Iruka)  
**

 **Hiruzen: That may be a difficult dream for her to realize. Even though I hope to see it happen.  
**

 **Iruka: What?  
**

 **(Cuts to a side view of Hiruzen's face with the Nine-Tailed Fox in the background)  
**

 **Hiruzen: Only we who were adults at the time of the great battle know the truth…That the girl Naruto is the human jailer of the Nine-Tailed Fox spirit that tormented our people until it's defeat a dozen years ago. Disclosure of that secret is most strictly forbidden…Under pain of the severest penalty our law can inflict.  
**

 **(Cuts to Hiruzen's eye-view as he looks down at some children)  
**

 **Hiruzen: As a result, the children of our village know nothing of the truth! Among her peers, at least, Naruto's secret is secure.**

"Oh so not true" Sakura mumbled. Jiji looked at her surprised "What do you mean Sakura" Jiji asked. "We may not have been informed of the 9 tails but we were all influenced by the example of our parents. Really the clan children were the only ones who didn't act like Naruto didn't exist. My mother told me from a very young age to leave Naruto alone and act like he didn't exist. When she discovered we were being placed on teams I refused to tell her I was on a team with Naru. The civilian population knowing was a bad idea, damn Danzo" Sakura exclaimed sighing at the looks of adults around the room. My parents were pissed looking at each other plotting people's deaths, "Danzo is dead. You can't hurt the villager's mom, dad" I said sighing. Everyone snapped to me shocked expressions on their faces but smiles on the Kages around the room, "They are still my people" I said my voice low. "Spoken like the Kage you are girl" A said proudly. **  
**

 **(Cuts to a view of Hiruzen's robe with Iruka in the background)  
**

 **Hiruzen: It was the fondest wish of the Fourth Hokage that our people come to regard Naruto as their Savior and Hero. He made that wish for her, sealed the child's fate…and died.  
**

 **Iruka: A hero?  
**

 **(Cuts to a flashback of Naruto as a baby)  
**

 **Hiruzen: He selected a newborn child, the umbilical cord freshly cut and bound up all the fix within the infant's navel. Naruto was sacrificed, for the safety of us all, to become a living vessel for the imprisonment of the fox.  
**

 **(Cuts to Iruka)  
**

 **Hiruzen: But that is not the way the adults who know choose to see it…  
**

 **(Cuts to a flashback of Naruto walking alone)  
**

 **Hiruzen: Instead, their treatment of the girl is so contemptuous and hostile- It has been picked up by the children who have no idea of the truth… picked up a perpetuated! Iruka… can you imagine…?  
**

 **Iruka: Imagine what?  
**

 **(Cuts to Hiruzen's back)  
**

 **Hiruzen: How it must feel… so much hatred and hostility… to be treated with an animosity so intense as to be annihilating… to have around you many who deny you even…  
**

 **(Cuts to Iruka)  
**

 **Hiruzen: …The right to exist…**

 **He followed me eagerly to watch what I was going to do. "So boss, what are you going to teach me first. Your sexy jutsu? Please I need to defeat gramps. I'll do anything please teach me" he asked excited. Rolling my eyes, I sat on a fallen tree facing him, "No. Trust me you don't need that technique at your age. That will get you in a lot of trouble kid" I said thinking about that stupid jutsu.**

"I'm very proud you didn't teach him" Sakura said making Hinata giggle. "I didn't teach him it, but he still found out" I said shrugging.

 **"But but you defeated the Hokage with it" he said pouting. "And? Look we will start with unlocking your chakra. Sit and meditate, clear your thoughts and find your stream of chakra. When you find it pull the plug" I said making sit in front of me to meditate while I made more shadow clones to go read or do something productive. I sat there watching him for two hours before unsealing a couple of lunch bentos from my arm. His chakra flared lightly as it filled his system before returning to normal, "Eat, we can talk and I'll tell you what to do next afterwards" I said handing him a lunch. "Okay, thank you" he said taking a lunch from me carefully.**

 **"Why do you have issues with Jiji kid" I asked teleporting us to the top of the Hokage mountain for more privacy. He stared at me wide eyed before talking, "** **My name- Konohamaru… My grandfather named me. Like the village, right? He said it would bring me luck… But even though everyone in the village knows that is what I'm called… No one ever calls me that! It always just "Honored Grandson." No one ever sees me for who I am… Just who I'm related to. And I hate it! But it'll be different when I become Lord Hokage, and that's gonna be real soon" he exclaimed excitedly. Ebisu his teacher was in the trees watching us, I could feel his glare.**

 **Laughing, I couldn't help it as I held my stomach, "Who would take you serious as Hokage" I asked while he glared at me. "I'm serious. Look out at the village. What do you see" I asked him seriously. "I see all the families walking around, the shinobi everyone" he said staring. "As a Hokage, what do you think Jiji sees when he looks out at them" I asked him. Scrunching up his face he looked at me confused, "The same as me" Konohamaru said. "No the Hokage looks at the village and sees his family. Everyone in this village no matter how close to him or how far from him they are all his family. Being Hokage is not easy, it is a lot of work. With all of them as your family, anyone you lose it hits you. Betrayal hurts just as bad and then you have to lead and guide these people who you view as family. You guide the next generation to lead the village and how to guide the generation after that. But most importantly you have to protect every person in your village even if it means dying for them" I said thinking of my father as Konohamaru soaked in the information like a sponge. "Why isn't it easy" he asked as the man got closer to us but let me continue talking. "Because it's a lot of work. There are no shortcuts to becoming Hokage kid, you have to train, sweat, bleed, and take on countless missions. You have to make a name for yourself as yourself, not because you're the grandson of the third Hokage. Look at your uncle, he left to make a name for himself. Jiji may not completely understand but Asuma left to make his own name in the fire temple. And he did, it is the same as you. You may not have to leave here but you have to grow up and start training seriously. Now I'll show you a chakra exercise and then you can ask that sensei of yours for the others. Once you have mastered the three basic exercises or you need help come see me" I said standing and sealing the empty bentos away. "How do you know so much about being Hokage" Kono asked. Making him sit down I stuck a leaf to my forehead and showed him that I could move it around with chakra, "To much and you'll burn the leaf, to little and it falls. You have to find the right amount and the perfect way for that is to concentrate and then try and attach at least 4 leaves before changing to the next technique. Now Kono the reason I know so much about the Hokage is because one day I wish to be Hokage. I have since I was a child and I would be glad to pass the hat to the shinobi you one day will become. He's all yours Ebisu, quit lying to him though or he won't respect you. When you get the exercises down or you need help come find me Kono" I said walking down the mountain and passed a stunned Ebisu who was looking at me with wide eyes. "**

"You already knew what being Hokage meant back then" Yagura said sadly. "I did. It is what I wanted to do so Jiji helped me understand that to be Hokage meant great sacrifice" I said smiling at him. Everyone was quiet as they took in that information most of them sad.

 **"Okay Naruto" Konohamaru said excitedly as he picked up a leaf to begin the exercise. 'Maybe just maybe I underestimated the child. He knows far more than someone his age and to get Konohamaru to listen. I should apologize the next time we meet Naruto' Ebisu thought to himself as he watched me walk away.**

 **The test of my afternoon was a blur as I trained within my compound out of henge before shunshining to the Hyuga compound. Walking through the gates a male tried to stop me, "If you do not unhand me you will regret it dattebayo" I said low enough to not attract attention. "You need to have access to come through the gates into clan property" the man said. His elder was watching amused at the exchange, "I'm Naru Uzumaki you dumbass. Now unhand me" I said my hair flying around me in tails with my anger. The man let go quickly apologizing to me as I turned to Kou "That's not very funny Kou San I could have hurt him" I said embracing the man in a hug. "It's always funny to see a mini Kushina in action" he responded leading me to the main house where Hinata met me at the door in a formal kimono for dinner.**

"He didn't lie that was entertaining" Hiashi said laughing with everyone else. My mom smiled at me proudly as I blushed. "Kou was one of our biggest supporters" Hinata said a smile on her face. "Yeah he was. He always encouraged us" I said smiling back. "He knew of what my mother did and he didn't judge me because of it either. Kou was awesome" Sakura said mentioning the time he came to my compound for dinner and found the three of us girls training. "He also helped us move your stuff into Naruto's" Shikamaru said smirking. "He did" I said smiling widely that man was truly amazing. The adults looked at us smiling, Obito was writing down Kou in his book. "Sakura how did you not realize Kaka nii lived there after you moved in" I asked her smirking. "I just thought he didn't want anyone to try and come after you so he looked after you" Sakura said shrugging. "Sakura moved in with you" Rin asked impressed. "She already was at my place more than her own anyway but it comes up soon after the Chuunin exams" I said avoiding the conversation.

 **"Thank you for escorting Naru to me Kou" Hinata said smiling at the man gratefully. She hadn't changed her hair back so I was glad, "Thank you Kou" I said nodding to him before venturing in the house with Hinata. "He let a younger guard stop me and try to keep me out" I said making Hinata giggle. Leading me into the dining room we sat at the table side by side and Her younger sister sat beside their father. Looking me up and down Hanabi looked at Hinata and her father confused as he got up and hugged me. "It is good to see you Naru" he said greeting me. "You as well Hiashi" I said formally watching the doors. "I must apologize my nephew Neji is not able to join us he will be back from a mission late tonight" Hiashi said making me sigh. "That is quite alright. Neji and I have our own matters to attend to later" I said as the staff brought out our food and we began to eat. "I believe the threatening at the gate was you Naru" Hiashi said smiling. "Yes a guard that does not know me stopped me and he learned quickly to unhand me" I said calmly. Hanabi looked at me in contemplation as I chose to stay by Hinata's side. "I have been informed that you are training with Hinata" Hiashi asked me formally. "Yes, I am every day almost for about 4 hours at least. We practiced this morning even" I said meeting his gaze.**

"Oh kami help you. She takes after Kushina" Hitomi giggled looking at her husband. "Hinata takes after you. She encourages her just like you did" Hiashi said sighing. Me and Hinata laughed holding each other, my mom and everyone else laughed as well. "You never stood a chance" my father said sympathetically to Hiashi. "Oh no now you get to have it turned on you as well Minato" Hiashi said smirking at my dad.

 **Hanabi looked between us confused, "As clean head I need to know the extent of her abilities" Hiashi said looking his age the worry in his eyes clear. "Tell the elders that I said no. You may see her abilities after the Chuunin exams, she is like my sister Hiashi. As such you can understand that I do not condone the actions of my clan much like mother did not. And therefore you as clan head grow a backbone and tell him no. He is no longer clan head and helped force your twin to make his decision. If either get marked before the end of the chuunin exams I will break every clan law and remove it. I am the last Uzumaki and as such seals are no problem to me, this is not a threat Hiashi. It is a warning, do you want to lose your children" I asked him the air around us dropping.**

"Like a boss" Obito exclaimed high fiving Guy and many of the others around them. "Every time she goes head to head with someone it's like a boss" Rin exclaimed gigging.

 **"I understand Naru. I don't want to do this, so we can hold them off until the exams" he said sighing in defeat.**

 **"Good then were at an agreement then. Come the end of chuunin exams you may see her full power and even when it comes to show that she will be heiress, the young one is not to receive a seal" I said nodding at him. "Your so much like your parents it's unreal" Hiashi said smiling at me sadly. "I know" I said smiling at him, 'I only need to get Tsunade in the village to give me Mito Uzumaki Senju journal. The key might be in it' I thought to myself as I watched Hinata smile at me genuinely. Smiling back at her Hiashi and Hanabi watched our interaction in curiosity, "I brought dessert before I head out if you would like some" I said to the three around me. "We would like that very much" Hiashi said watching as I unsealed two desert containers from my arm. "Homemade cinnamon rolls and homemade brownies" I said setting the containers on the table in front of us. "Thank you for everything Naru" Hiashi said bowing his head to me. "I don't want to see them go through the loneliness I went through Hiashi. It's a dark depressing road but I wouldn't wish it on anyone" I said smiling at him.**

"Like a boss. Damn sensei you and Kushina have one badass child" Obito exclaimed laughing. My parents blushed but were beaming in pride looking at me. I blushed looking down, Hiashi laughed knowing my experience firsthand. Mikoto was about to get on to Obito but everyone was laughing so she shook her head and decided not to.

 **We ate dessert and I let them keep the rest, though I am sure Hinata will be out of cinnamon rolls by tomorrow. I bid them good night at 11:30 p.m. and Hinata walked me to the gate. "I want full details tomorrow at practice or Monday Naru. I'm not playing" she said smiling at me. "Fine, fine. I better go Hina" I said hugging her before walking through the village by the trees to reach the lake that was in training ground 9. Hopping out of the tree I sat down by the edge of the water letting the breeze wash over me. "Your early" Neji said from behind me, not moving I tilted my head slightly. "So I am" I said biting my lower lip tightly between my teeth. "What's wrong Naru" he asked sitting beside me while looking at my reflection in the water. "Everything but at the same time nothing" I said slightly above a whisper.**

 **"Why did you disappear after that night" he asked pain etched across his face. I stayed quiet contemplating the answer to give him, "It was safer for me to disappear" I answered honestly. Huffing he looked at me seriously "Why did you leave me too" he asked angry. "It was for your own safety and mine if I left" I said chewing on my bottom lip. "This doesn't make any sense. I am a branch member there should be no reason for people to judge you because of me" he said scoffing at the idea. Closing my eyes tightly I felt the tears build up, "Your even friends with Hinata. How could you betray me like that" he asked his anger at the head. Slapping him I stood facing him, "I didn't betray you" I yelled.**

"You slapped him like a boss" Obito exclaimed smiling at me, I looked down a small smile on my face. "She does everything like a boss" Rin said agreeing with Obito. "Don't boost her ego" mini Kakashi said laughing.

 **"She's an innocent girl who I have taken to train myself so that no one else can receive that stupid fucking curse seal. I'm trying to find a way to remove it" I said quieter. "It can only be removed in death. I told you this all those years ago" he said coldly. "Don't you get that tone with me Neji! As my first true friend I trust you but damnit don't you underestimate me" I said huffing mad. "Do you really trust me? I looked for you for years and you weren't there for me" he said stiffly.**

"Naru don't do it" Hinata said holding my arm in hers with tears in her eyes. Hiashi watched us a smile on his face as he stared at the screen waiting to see what would happen.

 **"You want to know so bad fine! This damn village doesn't understand the difference between a kunai and a scroll. Someone saw me hugging you that day to comfort you and I got attacked by a mob Neji. A fucking mob attacked me, I almost died because of them. It was safer for you if I ran and hid myself from you of all people. Why would I want you to get that same treatment or worse look at me the same way they do" I said whispering.**

"You didn't have to tell him. He loved you either way" Sasuke said looking at me. "I couldn't keep living with myself if everything I said was a lie either" I said softly.

 **His arms were around me as he held me, "I'm sorry Naru. I didn't know and I let my anger get the best of me" he said softly looking down at me. "I know Neji. I forgive you but you need to do something for me. Whenever Naruto and team 7 are in town then I will meet you every weekend you are in town Friday night and Saturday. No one can know about these meetings though" I said wiping the tears threatening to leave my eyes. He swiped his thumb across my cheek gingerly, "What do you want me to do in return" he asked his voice soft like the night before. "The Hokage is going to make your team and the three genin teams that pass this year train together. Don't interact with Hinata, and no hateful words towards her at all Neji. I was serious earlier" I said looking up into his pale lavender eyes. "If I get to see you then I will do it Naru. I don't think I could stand losing you again after just finding you" he said holding me closer to his body. "Thank you Neji" I said quietly while studying his face, he was adorable and it reminded me of the time when I first met him.**

Hinata hugged me around the waist tightly, "You bargained for me so he got to see you more. Heck of a plan" Hinata said winking at me. Hizashi and Naomi were enchanted with watching their child.

 **'A little boy was sitting on a rock by the lake his head bandaged late at night. He looked similar to someone I knew obviously but it didn't click. "Are you hurt" I asked him seriously. "No, yes idk" he said not looking up at me. "What's wrong what happened" I asked watching him in contemplation. The little Neji told me his name, how his father was killed for the main branch and he showed me his curse seal. Gritting my teeth I examined the seal closely memorizing it, something was really wrong with this seal. "What are you doing out here so late? Where are your parents" he asked me quietly as I still had my arms around him from his crying. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm not ever alone, Jiji makes sure ANBU are with me at all times. I don't have any parents, they died when I was just born" I said smiling at him. The little boy stared at me wide eyed, "I understand your hurt and I understand your in pain but one day I'll change your clan. I'm not an Uzumaki for nothing dattebayo" I exclaimed finally letting the boy go. He stared at me on shock, and awe. I was totally alone but I knew that one day things would change.'**

 **"One day will you tell me everything" he asked softly, "I promise dattebayo. One day I will tell you my whole life story but it's not pleasant Neji" I said smiling sadly at him. He frowned at the idea of it not being happy but nodded with my promise. "It is fine. I will listen and I will always be here for you. Let me walk you home" he said leading me away from the lake and to the trees. We tree hopped until reaching the entrance to my compound, "One day I will also let you inside these walls. When I do Neji, I hope it doesn't backfire" I whispered kissing his cheek. "It would never Naru. I will always be at your side as long as you let me. Good night" he said kissing the top of my forehead before pushing me towards the gates. Entering my compound I was blushing and on autopilot as I entered the house and laid down for bed. Falling asleep quickly I didn't have any nightmares for once and Sunday was peaceful. I hung out with the Nara family clan and played shogi with Shikamaru and his dad. His mom roped me into lunch with the women of the clan and I ended up making brownies for everyone. It was a good day.**


	6. Donzo, Team placements, Choji knew

There was a small poof and before us stood Danzo. "Where am I? Unhand me" Danzo said jerking his arm from the sage of sixth paths. "Still an idiot. I told you teme" I said rolling my eyes. "Dobe" Sasuke said as Danzo shook under the intense critical gaze of Hagoromo, "You! Your the sage of sixth paths" Danzo said slowly not noticing anyone else. "Oh smart one. I didn't bring you for me, they want you" old sage Jiji said pointing to our couch. "Hey Fugaku, how many Uchiha have gone missing" I asked smirking. "About 6 so far but how did you know" Fugaku asked raising an eyebrow at me. "Sakura get ready for a procedure. Mini sensei come to Sakura" I said ignoring everyone else. Throwing an active seal on Danzo's feet he was stuck in that position. "Sensei if you would be so kind" I asked him smirking while gesturing to the old war hawk. Nodding Kakashi removed the bandages with lightning speed from one side of Danzo's body. Everyone except Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru and myself got woozy and nauseous.

"I found your clan members Fugaku" I said earning a smack to the back of the head and a smile from Sasuke. There were twelve active sharingan eyes wide staring at me, "So Jiji do you mind now" I asked seriously. "Go ahead Naru. As Hokage his punishment is death" Jiji said adding tobacco to his pipe. "Who are you people" Danzo asked afraid. Ignoring him I flashed him to the shadows along with Kakashi and Sasuke. Creating a rasengan I dismembered his arm containing the eyes and checked under his face wrap. Seeing a glass eye I shrugged and let Kakashi and Sasuke kill him with the chidori. Carefully removing the eyes I placed them in containers by pairs with the sage of six paths chakra. Sasuke burned the body removing the evidence, as I flashed us all back to the others. "Alright so it's either I let these two idiots get drunk and Obito give him his eye or you let my teammate implant an eye in mini Kakashi Fugaku" I said seriously. Fugaku looked at Obito before looking at us, "Implant a full pair in the boy. If my nephew had that much faith in his friend then we will too" Fugaku replied shocking everyone in the room myself included. "Wait. My eyes are activated again Naruto, Sakura. Switch one of mine with one of those. I can teach him how to use kamui the right way and become intangible. He gets my eye" Obito spoke up seriously. Mini Kakashi looked at him in shock. "Obito. I" he tried to say. Obito hit him and moved towards Sakura, "Think of it as a promotion present. You deserve it besides we're gonna need an advantage to deal with these three as their Sensei's in a few years" Obito said a smile on his face. Sasuke, Sakura and I shared a smile between the three of us. Two Sensei's this ought to be fun. "Go ahead" Fugaku said knowing that his nephew was not going to budge on this subject.

"Do your procedure and I will make it to where he can deactivate and activate his sharingan on command with Hinata telling me what needs to be done. Don't want him to use too much chakra this time eh Obito" I teased. "Bakashi couldn't deactivate it" he asked coming to beside us. "No I couldn't the Uchiha hated me when I came back with your eye. They had to respect your dying wish of course and Rin told them she did it" my sensei said nodding at Sakura. She pressed points on the boy's necks knocking mini Kakashi and Obito out for this. Flashing to Jiji I hugged the much younger but old man who smiled and hugged me back. "Are you going to be okay seeing this again Naru" he asked gently. "I'll be fine. The villagers may not be though" I said looking at my mom and dad who were still mad at the way the villagers had treated me.

"Naruto, you trained with Hinata on her gentle fist" Hiashi asked me seriously. "I did, she has this water like style her gentle fist are deadly when she isn't trying to be like you. Her fighting style is unique and amazing" I said looking at Hinata a smile on my face. "I am glad my daughter found a friend in you" Hitomi said gently smiling at me. "Thank you. She will be an amazing kunoichi and a great Hyuga clan head" I said smiling. "Were ready for you Naruto" Sakura said getting my attention. Flashing back to them I knelt before Kakashi and used the sun design on my palm to fix the chakra network in his body to allow him to deactivate it and activate the prowess on command. "I don't understand why you wanted me to guide you. That chakra does it for you" Hinata said deactivating the byakugan. "Fugaku, you will have to help both Kakashi and Obito with their active sharingan" I said standing and summoning out a Uchiha prosthetic eye that reacts to the chakra of that user. Handing them to Tsunade she looked at me confused. "It's a prosthetic I created from Sasuke. It will help you come up with the cure for the deterioration of their eyesight" I said seriously. "Naruto" Sasuke said smiling at me in gratitude, "So Sakura can tell you how to fix it but every Uchiha I've come in contact with here won't have that problem" I said sitting down on the couch.

"Of course. Once we get out of here I will" Fugaku said as Tsunade nodded smiling at me.

"Naruto, I don't remember agreeing to let you change both my eyes" mini Kakashi said sitting up and opening his eyes slowly. "I don't remember asking either of you actually, besides if we didn't do it this way then some people would have swapped eyes on a mission" I said giving a pointed look to Kakashi and Obito who whistled and looked away. "Your eyes are safer this way at least. And you still get to be Kakashi the copy cat ninja" I said smirking.

"Do we have to watch the next few episodes" I asked seriously sulking, "Yes you do" Old man sage said smiling sadly at me. Nodding we all got comfy again waiting for it to start.

 **Getting out of bed at 5 a.m. on autopilot I got dressed in training clothes and headed into the training area out back. Making 500 clones I sent them around to do their own activities. Activating my resistance seals I added 20 lbs before I began physical training of the morning making my muscles burn at the added weight.**

"Resistance seals" Rin asked wide eyed. "I wanted weights but read up on the fact that resistance seals work better for the body as a whole. I chose to use them instead" I said smiling.

 **Kakashi, Shikaku, Hinata, and Shikamaru had joined me shortly after I started. Not letting the clones memories hinder me as Shika and Hina eliminated them I focused on running and getting used to the weight before going faster and straining my muscles. There was a burn all over my body when Kakashi called time, "Breakfast! Come on" Yoshino Nara yelled from my kitchen doorway. Smiling I shook my head taking off with the others while drinking a bottle of water. "You didn't have to do this Yoshino" I said smiling at her while sitting down. "It's no problem Naruto. I enjoy it" Yoshino said making sure none of us were hurt.**

"Thank you guys for looking after Naruto" my mom said smiling at the people around her.

 **"Thank you" I said smiling at her while begging to eat breakfast. She had set a cup of coffee and orange juice in front of me, flushing Hinata had questions in her eyes. "So Naru. Neji came home with a red cheek, would you happen to know why" she asked raising an eyebrow at me. Blinking innocently I pouted "He did" I asked shocked, "Naru. What did he say to you" she asked sighing at me. "Nothing much. It was mainly anger Hina, he thought I had abandoned him" I said biting my lower lip. "But you're the one afraid he will abandon you. Well then" Hinata said the gears in her head twirling. "I know" I said banging my head on the table. "Naru honey he is a shinobi and a smart one from what I've gathered. If he can't tell the difference in a kunai and a scroll then send him to our compound. We'll talk some sense into the boys head" Yoshino said smiling at us. Blushing I thanked her without looking up, I could practically feel Shikamaru, Shikaku and Kakashi's eyes burning holes in my head. "I'm going to get ready before school" I said leaving the table. Hinata followed me as I yelled back "Leave the dishes Yoshino. I'll get them with clones" before two clones popped into existence beside me. The clones nodded before taking off away from me to do the dishes. Jiji had sent multiple copies of the outfit he had picked out for my picture, getting one out Hinata changed into her old pants and jacket over a mesh armour shirt. "When do we burn the jumpsuits" she asked smiling at me, "I'll let you burn them soon enough" I said chuckling and moving my hair. She activated the seal with a frown, "I'll reveal who I really am to everyone soon enough Hina" I said linking arms with her and walking back down stairs. Shikaku had left for work, Yoshino told us bye on her way out and Kakashi had already left as well. A clone of mine shoved 10 bentos in my seal on my arm along with bottles of water. "Troublesome let's go" he said and we all used the shunshin to the academy roof. Henging myself, Shikamaru left first and me and Hinata walked in together. Kiba looked at me closely as I walked in, "This is for graduates only" he said bearing his teeth in a smile.**

"Kiba was always like that with you. Why" Sasuke asked curiously. "We fought once but he knew that I was in a henge. He knew who was stronger and not to actually mess with me. But I guess once the chuunin exams came up he got irritated that he had to face me with his hot head. Oh well, Kiba is Kiba this is how we communicated. Its how we still communicate" I said shrugging.

 **"Kiba you don't want to get on my bad side. There was certain things that happened that involved me graduating dog breath. Unless you want to see who is alpha here again I suggest you sit down" I said calmly but powerfully making him sit down and sulk.**

Tsume laughed holding her stomach, "It was an epic fight in our compound. He doesn't go against her orders" she said. Everyone looked at me impressed, "And she wonders why we all follow her lead" Hinata said rolling her eyes fondly. Laughing I scratched the back of my head nervously.

 **There was a shaking before screeching was heard in the doorway, tuning them out I sat down beside Hinata. Kiba stood on the desk in front of Sasuke when some guy bumped him from behind. Snickering I watched their eyes widen in shock before I got up pushed Kiba to the floor and sat down like nothing happened. No one but Hinata, Shikamaru and Jiji with the stalker orb in the corner of the room saw me move I think. Laying my head down Iruka pops in calling class to order before calling out the list of teams. "Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno" Iruka starts looking at me sadly. "Please don't let her be like her mom" I whisper to myself. "and Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka says before Sakura jumps up for joy about being on a team with Sasuke. Ino starts whining about being on a different team than Sasuke. Shika snorts "I don't see the infatuation with Sasuke. He's a prick" Shika says making Ino shriek. "Your not a girl so you wouldn't understand" Ino exclaimed. "I know two females including Hinata who don't fawn over a boy like an obsession. You're so troublesome" Shikamaru said yawning. "I would hate to be on a team with your lazy ass" Ino said sticking her nose in the air. Rolling my eyes I focused on Iruka again. "Team 8 will be comprised of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame. Team 9 is still in rotation" Iruka said and my mind wondered back to Neji. Biting my lip to calm down, I looked at Hinata who smiled at me. "Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi" Iruka said. "What was that princess about being on a team with me" Shikamaru asked a shell shocked Ino.**

Everyone laughed lightly at the conversation and Shikamaru's sarcasm.

 **Smirking I turned in my seat high fiving Shika who smirked, "Okay class your Jounin instructors will come pick you up after lunch" Iruka said smiling at everyone but locking gazes with me. Unsealing 8 bentos I gave three to Shika for his team and three to Hinata for her own team. They both smiled at me nodding before I slipped away leaving a shadow clone to have some fun and deliver a bento to Sakura and Sasuke both.**

"Why are you always leaving a shadow clone to do stuff" Obito asked genuinely surprised. "Because it's so much easier to do what I want as myself than play the henge" I said softly.

 **Reaching training ground 9 easily, I let the henge drop as I stood in the trees watching him. "No one is here. You can come out" he said softly. Dropping in front of him gracefully and silently I unsealed two bento lunches before handing him a bento and leading him to the lake. Sitting down by the waters edge he followed me silently, "This is unusual not that I am complaining Naru" Neji said locking eyes with me. "I wanted to see you again, that's all" I said opening my lunch. We began to eat in silence, I unsealed two bottles of water handing him one as well. "I'm glad, did that really happen because of me" he asked not willing to say the incident. "Yes it did happen. Don't blame yourself, they will understand the cause of their actions soon enough" I said shaking my head at him slightly. "How can I not! They hurt you because of me" he said resting his palm on my shoulder. "And you have suffered for years because I hid" I said trying to drop the subject. Thanks to the kyuubi no scars littered my body, he first met me when I was 3 years old. We aren't friends, he still despises me with his entire being. "I still don't understand why you would be attacked over me" Neji said softly pulling my back against his chest. "One day Neji. I'll tell you" I said softly watching the waves crash into one another.**

 **Taking the empty boxes he put his hand on mine to stop me. "I will return them to you later. It is my turn to make food for us. Naru I have a team meeting in a bit" he said looking down at me. "Yeah Guy went to observe the fresh genin with Kakashi. I had better go to, don't need to get caught outside the compound" I said smiling at him. "Do you want me to walk you" he asked staring down and studying me. "No no I'll be fine. Thank you Neji" I said kissing his cheek before getting ready to leave. He stopped me with his arms around my middle section as he kissed my forehead, "Thank you Naru" Neji replied watching me fight a blush. Nodding I took off running and henged into my male form quickly, my clone was sitting in the classroom with the rest of the students. Doing the replacement jutsu with my clone, I was seated between Sasuke and Sakura. Shivering involuntarily I looked at Hinata and Shikamaru for help. They both looked at me sadly telling me it was okay to move.**

"I'm sorry you weren't comfortable yet" Sakura said. "Don't be. You are my sister Sakura what happened during the academy was the past" I replied smiling at her.

 **My clone popped out of existence as I moved to sit on the desk in front of Hinata shocking the class. We talked as I let my clones memories filter through my mind, my clone had used myself against Sasuke and since Sasuke was doing it Sakura followed. Rolling my eyes at the fangirlism I continued to talk to Hinata. "Where did you go" she asked smirking at me, "Training grounds 9" I said not looking at her. Shikamaru snorted from behind Hinata and Hinata snickered. "Shut up. Not one word" I said throwing my head in my hands. "Hey Naruto think you can get Naru to come by and visit the compound. My mom said it's been to long" Choji said nervously. "Of course Choji, tonight" I asked playing it cool. "That will work. Thanks" Choji said smiling at me. "No problem" I said nodding at him as I relaxed laying back against the desk. Somehow that gave Choji the idea to begin throwing chips down towards my face.**

 **The door to the classroom opened again since the only three teams left were 7, 8 and 10. Kurenai Yuhi with crimson eyes and a soft smile on her face walked in first, next was Asuma Sarutobi he had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and his guardian cloth on his waist. "Team 8 come with me" Kurenai said curiously taking in my predicament, I was laying on the desk in front of Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Choji was throwing chips down to see if I could catch them, Shikamaru was watching lazily as we interacted together.**

"What in the world are you guys doing" Yagura asked shaking his head. "I really think he was trying to teach me to act normal. But Choji and I always shared food, he thought it would be funny to throw a chip down at me without saying a word to see if I would even catch it" I said. **"Isn't he one of the kids you snuck out of class with all the time"** Kurama asked his tails twitching against my cheek. "Yes. Yes he is" I said proudly while the adults stared at us confused. "Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and occasionally Shino would sneak out of the class together to avoid having to be there. Most of the time it was them four minus Shino" Iruka explained for my parents and the others who didn't already know. Everyone laughed loudly at the pain we put Iruka through, Shikamaru shook his head smiling. "Good times" he muttered with me nodding my head in agreement.

 **Asuma stifled a laugh and threw a look at me that meant later we would talk, nodding I sighed "Choji we will have to continue this exercise later. Here" I said handing him a new unopened bag of barbecue chips. Thanking me Choji took the chips as Hinata and Shika both clasped onto my shoulders. "Team 10 you're with me" Asuma said watching us, "Go. If I need you, you'll know" I said quietly nodding at the two of them. "Tell hime we need to talk" Asuma said smiling at me. "She will come by after our meeting is over. She's going to Choji's for dinner" I said not letting anyone know his name. "Okay let's move out" Asuma and Kurenai said both leaving with their squads.**

"Hey what happened to those two? I hadn't seen them in the war" Sasuke asked not realizing it was a touchy subject. Sitting beside Shika I laid my hand on his shoulder "Asuma died before the war facing two Akatsuki members. He had his team with him, Shika took out one me and Kaka took out the other. Kurenai was pregnant with Asuma's child" I said lightly. "She had just told Asuma the news of him being a father when it happened" Hinata finished laying her hand on his other shoulder. "I didn't know. I'm sorry Shikamaru" Sasuke said looking down. "It's okay Sasuke. He died nobly and he taught me the greatest lesson you could pass on to the next generation" Shika said a small smile on his face. "This time my grandchild will have both of its parents" Jiji said smiling at us. "She better" I said beaming making Shika laugh lightly. Asuma approached Shikamaru taking our place and giving the boy to him, "I heard you helped Naru when Master Jiraiya passed" he said softly. "Hai we discussed the king. She already knew though" Shikamaru said smiling lightly. Asuma laughed "I would hope so. She taught me and helped mine and my father's relationship" Asuma replied releasing Shika.

 **I had pulled out an advanced book on seals before they left and Ino stared at me shocked.**

 **Sakura came over to yell at me her fist raised, "Hit me and it will not be pretty Haruno" I said jumping to sit on the ceiling of the room. Ignoring her or the looks from Sasuke he stared at me questionably "You know Naru" he asked quietly. "I do" I said fidgeting with my book, "I haven't seen her in years. I was supposed to protect her" he replied looking into my eyes. Giving him a knowing look he nodded as Sakura began pestering him. We waited for 3 hours in the room with me on the ceiling.**

Obito laughed loudly with Rin, "3 hours late bakashi. Really" Obito asked a smile still on his face. Mini Kakashi grumbled and blushed embarrassed, older Kakashi shrugged. "Eh. I was busy" Sensei mumbled embarrassed, laughing the three of us that are team 7 looked at him in contemplation. "He was busy visiting you, Rin and my parents" I said to Obito. "He was also trying to figure out how dysfunctional we were going to be" Sakura said smiling. "He wanted to make sure that I wasn't mentally screwed" Sasuke said smiling as well. "How did you three know that" Sensei asked wide eyed, "I know you Kakashi. We were three polar opposites, who wouldn't want to make sure we could function as a team. You also left your scent all over Sasuke's place" I said shrugging.

 **Right before Kakashi could walk in I placed a seal above the door, he opened it as I stayed sitting on the ceiling. The door opened as I silently activated the seal, multiple paint balloons came down and hit the unsuspecting Kakashi in the guise of a chalkboard eraser.**

Laughing I shook my head, "Naruto how did you get that there" Sakura asked laughing as well. "Right before he walked in I applied the seal, I can't believe he didn't expect it though" I said. Everyone around us laughed and Kakashi shook his head.

 **Biting my lower lip to keep from laughing, Sakura began apologizing for who ever activated it and Kakashi just looked up at me with a glare. "My first impression of you guys is I hate you. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" he said poofing away. Laughing at their fallen expressions, walking out the window and up the wall to the roof Sasuke and Sakura were to busy taking the stairs.**

 **Laughing I sat as close to the railing on the roof as possible. Kakashi arrived just after me with damp hair and slight paint stains. "Was that necessary Naru" he asked pouting, "It was. Kaka nii I'll be at the Akimichi compound tonight for dinner" I said smiling lightly. "Okay be careful imouto" he said going to his book as the other two finally made it to the roof. Sasuke sat between us and Sakura sat the furthest from me thank kami. "How about you introduce yourselves" Kakashi said looking over the top of his book. "What do you mean" Sakura asked confused, groaning I turned to look at the sky. "Your name, dislikes, likes, hobbies, and dreams" Kakashi said as I mimicked him. "Oh okay how about you go first Sensei you look suspicious" Sakura said fidgeting. Snorting I caught a book headed at me from Kakashi, I gave him a look that said she's supposed to be the top kunoichi of our year. He sighed and introduced himself, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have lots of likes and even more dislikes. I have many hobbies that I don't feel like telling you and my dreams never really thought about them" he said eye smiling while giving me a pointed stare.**

"These are your students Kakashi" my father said staring at him sadly. Kakashi lowered his head, "Eh we may have been his students. But Kakashi wouldn't be Kaka Sensei if he didn't act the way he did. Now that we're older we have some of the best memories of him being late to our meetings. He was never late to a mission though" I said smiling. "He also taught us some of the best things in life. We will never abandon each other at all" Sakura said. "It might have taken me longer to realize it but he was bringing our little family together. We spent the time he was late getting to know each other and Naru helped Sakura on her taijutsu. We formed bonds that I didn't realize I could form at that time" Sasuke said smiling at us as well. "Besides he wasn't that late. He was normally in a tree observing" I said as my parents beamed at Kakashi impressed.

 **"You pinky" he said ignoring her irritated look, "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like umm… what I like um… my hobbies are um… my dream is" she quit talking and blushing bright red. Sasuke had a slight blush on his cheeks before it disappeared as well. "Broody you next" Kakashi said not letting Sakura finish as he shivered because of the fangirling.**

 **"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no interest to tell you my likes or dislikes. My hobbies are not important and my dream is actually an ambition. I will find a man and kill him before reviving my clan and finding my sister" Sasuke said. "My name is duck butt. I like tomatoes, I dislike fangirls, and girls who are weak so they slow down the group. My hobbies are training and searching the village for my sister. My dream is to well nope not saying" I said right after Sasuke finished.**

Everyone laughed including an embarrassed Sasuke. Sakura laughed the hardest leaning on Sasuke who just blushed. Me and Hinata smirked at the couple.

 **He growled but didn't move from his spot. Sakura stared at the two of us wide eyed, "Next blondie" Kakashi said stifling a laugh. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, the people close to me, Jiji, and training. My dislikes are fangirls, fanboys, people who think that someone else will rescue you. Those that don't take training seriously, traitors, people who think they are better than someone else and anyone who can't tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll. My hobbies are cooking, baking, training, spending time with those I'm close to. My dream is to surpass my parents and one day be a Hokage like none before me" I said not looking at anyone.**

"You had that even back then" Sakura said smiling to herself. "Sure" I said confused making everyone laugh.

 **Sakura stared at me in contemplation for a long while, "You are each unique individuals. Tomorrow we will have a meeting to deem whether or not you will be a team" Kakashi said. "What do you mean" Sakura asked being snapped out of her stupor. "Out of graduated only 33% will pass. There is a 67% fail rate, we are not a team yet. You will have a test tomorrow" Kakashi said looking at Sakura. "Didn't we finish with the test at the Academy" Sakura asked annoyed. "Tomorrow's test is a survival test. It's at 5 a.m. training ground 7. Don't be late and I would recommend you to not eat breakfast. You'll puke" Kakashi said handing us pamphlets and disappearing. Skimming the pamphlet quickly I looked at them, "Don't listen to him and eat breakfast" I said sighing as Sakura began screeching. Jumping off the roof I sighed, heading towards training ground ten. Dropping my henge I approached Asuma who had his team sitting around him. "Ah Naru, lazy let you go early" Asuma asked lighting another cigarette.**

"Really my name was lazy" Kakashi exclaimed waving his hands. "3 hours to meet you" Sakura said. "4 hours for our bell test" Sasuke grumbled. "5 hours after you postponed it for half day for our retest" I said. Kakashi huffed grumbling embarrassed as the adults around us laughed.

 **"Eh, you guys passed already" I asked eyeing the lazy Nara. "They did, so tell me Naru how have you been" Asuma questioned his eyes swirling with emotion. "I've been good, they help a lot ya know. Jiji says I have to quit hiding and let more people in" I said softly. Asuma nodded his head taking a deep drag off his cancer stick, "I know there's been a lot of talk about it" Asuma said getting Shikamaru's attention. "You're a kunoichi? I've never seen you" Ino said putting her nose in the air. "Because I didn't want to be seen" I said rolling my eyes at her. "Well stay away from Sasuke. He's mine" she said huffing in anger.**

"Arrogant or not he's still a person" Granny Tsunade said making me smirk. Sasuke nodded at her appreciatively.

 **"Keep the duck ass but he's still human. He's not a possession and if you would learn to live for yourself and a real reason for being a kunoichi and not some random boy then I'll tell you who I am" I said turning to Choji.**

"What is with you and calling me a duck ass" Sasuke asked throwing his hands up. Chuckling I shook my head "Your hair back then looked like the ass of a duck teme" I said making Sakura finally get it and busted out laughing.

 **"It was great seeing you Shikamaru, Asuma. Choji shall we, your parents will begin to wonder" I said helping the boy up off the ground. Choji nodded bidding them farewell as Ino was given a speech from Shikamaru. "So when you going to give your real name to people Naru" Choji asked quietly**

"Choji knew" Shikamaru asked amazed, "Yeah apparently I and my henge had to many similarities" I said laughing.

 **"When the people of our generation earn it man. It was so much easier pretending to be a boy" I said making him laugh and nudge me. "You're still the same Naru" he replied leading me through the compound and to the main house. That evening was spent in laughter and food, Chou Akimichi out did herself cooking. Of course I helped her make dessert while she told me stories of my parents growing up**


	7. Bell test, Uchiha clan, Curse seals

**The next morning at 4 a.m. I was awake and training again. Making three breakfast to go I left a note on the table for Kakashi, Shikamaru and Hinata who would undoubtedly be looking for me. Making a clone I had it activate my seal before making breakfast for Kaka nii. He would be late or his reputation would be ruined, henging I headed for training ground 7 and left a clone with the breakfast. I had made Sasuke an omelet with tomatoes and sausage. Sakura an omelet with sausage, peppers, and mushrooms. My own was made with sausage, peppers, and mushrooms. Each had cheese and a glass of orange juice. Training for the next hour I felt the two of them approaching the training ground and quickly replaced myself with the clone in my henge. Opening my own breakfast Sakura and Sasuke looked at me horrified. "Here eat" I said handing them their own box and orange juice. "He said not to eat" Sakura said getting ready to hit me.**

 **"Don't touch me Haruno. Kakashi sensei suggest we don't eat. But seriously the pamphlet said nothing about not eating and he was 3 hours late yesterday. If you don't eat it will hinder your movements later today during the test" I said eating my food. Drinking my orange juice I finished and sealed the empty container back in my arm. Sasuke was eating so Sakura followed suit, we were silent for about an hour when I pulled out a couple books and began reading one at random it seemed. "What are you reading dobe" Sasuke asked breaking the silence, "Sealing book. I'm trying to get it mastered so I can help out a friend" I said not looking up. "What would mastering seals help" Sakura asked looking at the two books beside me. "Well if I can master seals I can reverse the making of a seal and remove it" I said looking at her. She had been staring at the medical book, "Read it Sakura it isn't going to hurt. You will probably have the best chakra control and that is needed for medical ninjutsu" I said earning a glare from Sasuke. "Get over it teme. I'm right. Your a Uchiha you have quite a bit of chakra, I am an Uzumaki were known to be chakra power houses. And Sakura is going to have the smallest but we can always help her enlarge them later. She would do well as medic, maybe under Tsunade even" I said before smiling slightly and handing the last book a book on swordsman ship to Sasuke.**

"You had it planned out from the start" Shikaku said a smirk on his face. "I knew that Sakura would have great control and Sasuke would be different than most Uchiha. It was only right for me to help them even if they didn't know it at the time" I said shrugging. "Oh I knew" Sakura said smirking, "You got me into the field of medicine and when we went on our first c rank it was because of you I was able to stay level headed" Sakura finished smiling.

 **"How do you know so much. Not that I'm complaining but you acted completely different in the academy" Sakura asked softly. "I will tell you after this test from Kakashi sensei" I said lightly as I returned to reading. "I'm going to tell you now we have to work together. No matter what Kakashi sensei says" I said sighing as I looked at them. Sakura nodded and Sasuke hned, "That's not even appropriate teme" I said not looking up at him. Sakura stared at me wide eyed as I had understood him, Sasuke smirked putting the puzzle together. "Yo" Kakashi said poofing in front of us 3 hours late. "Your late" Sakura screamed at him. "A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around" Kakashi said eye smiling.**

"Oh my kami! That's my line bakashi" Obito said a small smile on his face as he looked at the two Kakashi's.

 **Setting a timer on the three logs he looked at us, "This time is set to go off at noon. You have till then to get a bell" he said. "Why are there only two bells" Sakura asked shooting glances at me from the corner of her eye. "One of you will get sent to the academy" he said seriously before counting.**

 **Sakura and Sasuke stared at me in thought, 'They really should listen to me' I thought looking at Kakashi who gazed at me seriously. I shrugged as he counted to 3 and said go, taking off I made 5 shadow clones and sent two to find Sasuke and Sakura. I sent the other three out to observe as I sat there bored, Kakashi pulled out his book and began reading before walking into the forest bored. Sometime later Sakura's screaming was heard and my clone dispelled telling me where she was. Making it to a passed out Sakura I sighed and woke her from the genjutsu. "Oh no" Sakura said freaking out as she woke up gasping for breath, "It was an illusion Sakura calm down. Sasuke is fine" I said knowing the illusion had to have been about the Uchiha.**

"It wasn't just about Sasuke. It was a deepest fear genjutsu and you had already somehow got roped into it Naru" Sakura said her voice barely heard. "It was just a genjutsu though" I said to her.

 **"Your okay" she asked looking me over, "Yes I am" I said a small real smile on my face as I led her towards the Uchiha. We walked in silence until Sakura spotted his head on the ground buried from neck down. "Headhunter jutsu" I asked smirking as Sasuke threw a glare at me. "I don't need your help" Sasuke said full of Uchiha pride. "Fine we will go get the bells" I said turning to leave, "Don't dobe help me please" Sasuke said between gritted teeth. "Exactly your pride isn't everything teme. Just because that's how you are now doesn't mean that's how you always were. Pride will not get you anywhere" I said sticking a kunai in the ground and pulling it out making the hole he was in soften.**

"What did we do to our child" Fugaku asked shaking his head but Sasuke heard and he glared back at him. "It's what you didn't do as his father. You pushed and shoved Itachi while fawning over him so much so that you pushed your youngest aside even missing his own academy orientation. Itachi went and Mikoto showed up but you couldn't be bothered. Then you were so pissed and disappointed that your youngest couldn't make a strong fireball at the same age as Itachi. News fucking flash your son is a lightning user above fire dattebayo, it is like asking me to master an earth jutsu before wind, without my shadow clones it would be useless. You damaged him and it took us many times to even get him to open up. I didn't understand the extent of discontent and uselessness he felt until we fought when we were 13 and again when we were 16 and 17" I said my voice cold and dripping with venom. There was a shadow holding me in place with Hinata and Sakura both holding my shoulders. My hair was flying around me in 9 tails, "It wasn't enough for you to treat him like he wasn't good enough. Oh no then the Uchiha affair was being planned, you used Itachi in ANBU to try and be your spy. He and Shisui are two of the most loyal Konoha shinobi you will ever meet. Itachi was ordered by Danzo to kill you guys while he sent his Root members to kill the rest of the clan except Sasuke. Danzo faked Hokage approval and Itachi not able to live with the regret of his actions became a missing nin on his own and was a spy in Akatsuki for the village. But you how did you think it would end. It ended with me taking a chidori through my chest to try and bring your revenge obsessed child back home because the damn pedo-snake got to him about power" I said calmly staring at him.

Everyone was stiff around us, "Yeah last fucking Uchiha who thought that the only way to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan was by killing me. Thank you fucking Itachi for that one, by the way the entire Uchiha tablet is bullshit and not true. It's been manipulated with since Madara Uchiha was in his prime by an outside source. You are a total piece of freaking work Fugaku, as a child I had looked up to you when I was a visitor of your clan. Then I watched first hand you shove Sasuke aside and admiration for you went away, Itachi tried to make up for you but damnit you don't know what it's like to not have parents in the first place. So then when you do have parents and one of them is out right a dick for his own gain, I can't imagine. Sasu went through things I can't imagine but damn it he shouldn't have had too" I yelled tears falling down my cheeks.

"I" Fugaku said looking like he had been slapped, "Father stop" Itachi demanded sitting in my lap. "You don't understand that the way you treated your own child was the same way I was treated for being a jinchuriki. He was pushed aside, over looked, talked down to, treated like he wasn't even there. The pain, the loneliness we went through was the same. When you guys died the village treated him like royalty, they over indulged him, the girls fawned over him to the point of stalking him everywhere he went to be the Uchiha Matriarch. I'll tell you now, your presence in the village was not shunned or pushed aside. Jiji really was looking into the disappearance of your clan members. I know because I'm Hokage and went through every paper I could get my hands on that had to do with the Uchiha. Because I'd be damned if my brother was going through that shit again" I said not looking at anyone. "Our clan may have helped build this village but we weren't the only ones with the Senju clan. The Uzumaki clan is just as big a part of this if not more so, their fucking symbol is displayed as a tribute to the fallen members of a great clan that we should hold more respect to. They are the reason we have the seals we do and they are the reason that this village is not easy to find to outsiders. I'm sorry for your loss aunt Kushina" Sasuke said bowing his head in respect for my mothers fallen clansmen.

"How did you children know about the fallen village of Uzushiogakure" Ibiki asked then grinned, "Naru told Sakura when she discovered the history book one day. Sakura was so mad she vented the entire walk home about the injustice of this village to not honor Naruto's clan because the village elders and Danzo didn't want her finding out" Kakashi Sensei said. "It's my history I'm allowed to repeat it to anyone I deem worthy. I have earned that right Ibiki" I said shaking my head. "I know you are but I was curious Naru" Ibiki said grinning at us. Fugaku looked like he had swallowed a lemon, "You don't understand the pain or the loneliness your actions caused. It happens this time I'll remove him from your care, I don't care if I'm 4 years old at the time. I'm the most unpredictable shinobi you will ever meet" I said calmly staring into Fugaku's eyes making him see how serious I was. "It won't happen again Naru. I promise" Mikoto said sadly remembering how Sasuke asked her if his own father hated him as a child. "Thanks Aunt Mikoto" I replied smiling at her.

"Naru Naru take it off" Anko exclaimed jumping in front of me paled as a seal on her neck ached. "Fuckin A" I said switching modes entirely. Kakashi paled and the mini Kakashi looked before paling as well "What is it" Obito asked concerned for Anko. "A curse mark by that damn pedo-snake. Anko nee I'm sorry" I said before standing and breaking the shadows hold on me. "Sasuke you have to be ready to burn it. Sakura be ready to heal Anko, Hinata Byakugan to make sure all of his essence and influence is erased. Kaka nii be ready to catch, Shika pin her down. No movement whatsoever. Anko bite on this" I said sitting in the floor after taking charge.

Everyone watched with wide eyes, many here knew Anko had received the curse seal from Orochimaru and had been used during the war. Nobody knew I removed it though. Unsealing a scroll from my left shoulder I opened it and pulled out a wooden rod for her to bite on with a clip on mouth guard that can be changed out. I pulled out an ink bowl and a kunai, "Anko I need your blood sis" I said handing her the kunai and the bowl. She cut her palm letting the blood flow into the bowl about half way before Sakura stopped her and healed her palm. Taking the mouth guard and rod she stuck it in her mouth before nodding at Shikamaru she was ready. Picking up a seal brush I opened a blank scroll and began to make the seal lines. Trailing around her curse seal first I made a seal to transport the seal and everything the seal contained to the scroll. On the scroll I made the receiving seal and then a 8 part locking seal.

"Everyone ready" I asked my face grim determination at our plans, "Hai Hokage sama" they all said and I rolled my eyes. "Lock her down Shika" I said as his shadows snaked around her body immobilizing her, "Anko I'm going to start the hand signs. When I say go I need you to activate the seal" I said. She blinked once and Sakura relayed the message to me, moving through the hand signs my hand began to glow blue, green, brown, red, yellow and a whitish with every element plus my own chakra. "Now Anko" I commanded. Her body responded as she bit down on the mouth guard gritting her teeth as her seal activated and black began spreading across her body. I placed my hand over the mark and listened to Hinata tell me how far I needed to let my chakra flow into her body. "You've got it Naru! Close it up and pull" Hinata said to the relief of Shikamaru. Closing the chakra at the ends in a roundish nature I pulled my hand back and the seal broke flying off her skin onto the sealed paper. Running through a few more hand signs I slammed my hand on the now locked curse seal. We heard a weak screaming from the scroll as I rolled it up, "Kaka catch" I exclaimed tossing it behind me, Kakashi caught it and tossed it up high in the room as Sasuke performed amaterasu on the scroll. A howling could be heard as the scroll disintegrated, "It's gone. Anko your good but your chakra will take a little bit of getting used to since you have access to it all now" Sakura said removing her glowing green hands from Anko's shoulders and head.

Shikamaru let her up and I was tackled in a hug, "Damn gaki causing all kinds of trouble with out me" she said a real smile on her face. "Every day of my life" I replied smiling back at her, "They cold shoulder you this time. You got back up" I said as Ibiki, Kurenai and the rest of them joined her. "What do you mean cold shouldered" Obito asked his eyes mad. "The pedo-snake defected and left Anko behind. Everyone besides the Hokage and a select few others didn't trust Anko because of the snake. She was cold shouldered and treated much like Naru was. It's how they bonded and became close" Kurenai said sadly looking at her best friend. Sealing up my supplies I tossed the scroll to my mother and father, "In case he gives anyone else a hickey of doom. I have every curse seal I've ever come across, how to remove them safely without doing it my way and how to completely seal it without the willpower issue. Everything is written in there" I said as my father caught it and Jiji's eyes widened. "How did you know we would need this stuff" Jiji finally asked and Shikaku busted up laughing freaking many people out.

"Dear are you okay" Yoshino asked quietly. "She was going to travel back to the third war and give us all of this stuff while changing the future on her own. Your so damn troublesome" Shikaku muttered fondly. "You would have given up your bonds to change our future" Jiji asked surprised. "It is why I did this. She achieved the seal but I knew that this was needed. She needed this" Sage Jiji said from behind me. "I'd have done it in a heartbeat as Hokage of my village. To many of my people and those of the other great villages lost people. They should never have to face their loved ones reanimated for a war. Besides what bonds can't be replaced in time. It might not have been the same with Iruka and Anko but I would have been damn persistent to make those bonds. It wasn't for my own gain, my god brother lost our brother and his whole clan. My adoptive brother lost everyone close to him except me. Anko nee was shunned for something others wouldn't even understand. The Hyuga clan just needed a wake up call. Obito needed a chance to really live and not be manipulated, Rin needed to know the truth. Shika and Ino lost their fathers, Kurenai lost her love and by that the father of her child. So many kids have been kidnapped by the snake and war hawk it needed to be done. I was going to do this as Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves not Naruto Uzumaki" I said looking at my allies from the other villages.

My people began an uproar, but it was the Raikage that stood at attention with Onoki and a smaller Mei beside him. "Not on your life little girl. We came together originally to fight Madara Uchiha, but you. You changed everyone of us to make peace between the five villages and keep it. The sage bringing us all here is for the best, you can't escape us little girl. We expect her to be at every biannual Kage meeting from the moment when she is born 4th Hokage" A said. "I'll bring her with him so that I am there and she isn't too much of a distraction dattebane" my mother exclaimed. A chuckled and nodded fist bumping me, "You always have others way to fix things Naru" Onoki said ruffling my hair. "Damn fence sitter" I muttered making him laugh. "Oh wait until Gaara finds out" Sasuke said smirking at my back. "There is no way in hell Gaara could find out. He's busy being Kazekage in our time" I said turning to face him. We all settled back down on the couches everyone looking at me in a new found respect even if it was sad.

 **"Here's the plan, the three of us go and I'll make clones to distract him. Sasuke can use a fire jutsu with ninja wire as a diversion while Sakura slips in beside him grabbing the bells" I said, they both looked at me before nodding and we took off. I made 300 clones and sent them to attack Kakashi in intervals of 50. When the last 50 popped Sasuke blew out a fire ball aimed right for Kakashi and Sakura got in close enough to steal the bells before he noticed. The bell rang with Sakura holding the bells in her hand, we joined her by the stump and Kakashi looked at me. "Hey we worked together" I said looking at him seriously, he nodded "I know but they wouldn't have figured it out if you hadn't said anything" he replied. "Why not! What's the one thing our village holds above everything else in the ninja academy. The effectiveness of teamwork dattebayo, we work together to protect each other, our village, and grow ourselves" I said stunning Sasuke and Sakura while Kakashi smiled at me.**

Everyone just turned to stare at me a small smile on their faces, I really hadn't changed much. Itachi and Shisui climbed into my lap with Kurama and some of the other siblings.

 **"You Sakura who are you going to give the bells to" Kakashi asked shocking her. "Naruto for the plan and helping me. Sasuke because of his diversion I was able to do what I needed to do" she said tossing them to us. We both tossed them back to her "But you grabbed them" Sasuke said seriously to her. Kakashi began walking having us follow him to the memorial stone. "Good! You all pass. This test was designed to pit you against each other. This is the memorial stone" Kakashi said gesturing to the stone I knew my parents names were engraved on. He visits the stone everyday, "Everyone I ever loved is on this stone except one. My teammates, my parents, my own jounin instructor. They all have their names engraved on this stone. My best friend once told me that Those that break the rules are scum. But those that abandon their comrades are worse than scum" Kakashi said looking at all three of us individually. "And Naruto didn't abandon either of us" Sakura said nodding her head in understanding. "She didn't abandon you did she" Kakashi said eye smiling at me as we all sat down.**

"You used my line" Obito said smiling at Kakashi sadly, "I did and I taught it to Naruto as a child, she holds it very dear to her as well" mini Kakashi answered back.

 **He passed each one of us a bento that he had made while we were waiting, "Okay I told you guys that I would tell you after the test. What I am about to tell you absolutely no one is to know. That involves your mother and Ino, Sakura, if you can't keep this a secret then Inoichi will make sure you don't remember it" I said seriously. Sakura gulped wide eyed contemplating her decisions, "I won't tell anyone. We're a team and we need to have full trust and faith in each other" she said sincerely. Nodding I dropped my henge, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a girl. Yes everyone believes I'm a guy because when we leave here Sakura, Sasuke watch how the villager react to me walking through. Don't intervene or say a word, just watch. You'll know why I hid, I promised I wouldn't lie to my team so I'm not. In the village with others around I will stay in my henge. When it is just us or we are out of the village I won't hide, this is for my own safety until the end of the next chuunin exams. I am also not dumb either it was easier to pretend to be dumb with the way I'm treated" I said biting my lower lip. "We have to talk dobe" Sasuke said his eyes narrowed, "No we don't teme. You watch how they treat me and then tell me it was safe to tell anyone that you are like my brother" I said finishing my lunch.**

 **"This is an S class secret. If you can't handle it we will handle it for you. Naruto is still Naruto she just has to tell people on her own. She is letting you in don't ruin this. Now we start missions tomorrow at 7 a.m. Ja Ne" Kakashi said dismissing us as he disappeared. "I will observe how they act today Naruto. I'm glad you felt like you could trust us even though I am not the nicest to you" Sakura said embarrassed. "It's okay" I said biting my lower lip while henging back into my male persona and walking away. The two of them were following me at hearing distance, I turned out the scowls and spiteful words of being a demon, monster, freak that should just go die. Walking to the clearing before going to the clan district I stopped, and they caught up to me.**

 **"How do you put up with that" Sasuke asked irritated. Sakura looked like she was going to cry, "Not a word to your mom or Ino about what we talked about. You can discuss my treatment by the villagers with Ino but I warn you Hinata and Shikamaru will be easily triggered in anger by it" I said not looking at them. "We will be a better team Naruto. You're not alone, if you ever need help with anything to do with ya know. Let me know" Sakura said sniffling as she composed herself thinking while she walked away. "Oh Sakura here. I was serious earlier I think you'll make a great medic" I said tossing her the medical book, she smiled slightly thanking me. Handing Sasuke the sword book he stared at me, "I thought I had it bad" he mumbled poking my forehead before walking away. Irritated I rubbed my forehead and disappeared in my compound silently, first Itachi then Shisui now Sasuke what the hell.**

Everyone laughed at that statement, "I'm serious what the hell. You even poked me in the forehead before you left the valley of the end dattebayo" I exclaimed chuckling.

 **Dropping the henge I went out to Ichiraku ramen for dinner, Iruka sensei met me on the walk there. He walked me to the stand and led me inside, Teuchi was there already getting my usual out while Ayame came and greeted me squealing. "Oh Naru I thought I would never see you out and about" she said hugging me close to her. The flap moved and I sat very still as a chakra signature I recognized came in, "Can I get two extra large miso pork ramen to go please Teuchi san" Neji asked not noticing me. Chuckling Teuchi smiled, "Sure. I am already working on miso pork ramen. Might I ask how you got roped into picking up the order" he asked Neji. "My sensei said it was payment for a friend of his. He made it a mission of sorts" Neji replied looking around the shop finally his eyes widening in surprise at seeing me. "Do you mind if I sit here" Neji asked me, giggling I shook my head trying not to choke on air and breath.**

 **"Stalking me now Neji" I asked teasing him, Neji's cheeks reddened and he looked at me. "Technically you have been stalking me while I'm at training ground 9" he whispered in my ear. I felt my cheeks heat up as I turned bright red like my mothers hair breathing through my nose. "No idea what your talking about" I said close to his face, Neji's smirk slowly fell from his face as he turned redder and I looked at him concerned. "Hey are you okay? Are you sick? I think Hinata was sick a lot when we first met she got red like this too" I said scooting closer to him and placing one of my hands on his forehead.**

Everybody laughed even the two Uchiha boys in my lap, "How did you not know" Jiraiya asked skeptical. "I have no idea but really it took me 16 years to catch on. Who did I get that from" I questioned looking at my parents with big blue eyes. They were both red and looking away from each other, everyone laughed harder. **"Smart as she is. Naruto is dense with certain things"** Kurama said shaking his head at me smiling.

 **"I'm fine Naru" Neji said trying to mask his emotions confusing me. Iruka and Ayame chuckled as Teuchi studied us from a distance, Teuchi handed Ayame a bowl for me and two to go containers for Neji. "How can you eat that" Neji asked shocking me, "Nani" I asked. "The noodles how are you able to eat it" Neji asked again. Rolling my eyes I shoved a bite in my mouth and swallowed "Like that" I said once my mouth was empty. "I understand that but" Neji started to say when I shoved a bite in his own mouth that was open. Three pairs of eyes stared at me in disbelief and Ayame quickly took pictures without me noticing. "It is good no? Ramen is the best dattebayo" I said smiling softly at Neji who turned red again confusing me.**

 **Neji was stunned into silence as I watched him and continued to eat, "Iruka sensei, I think I broke the genius" I said softly ignoring their knowing looks. Guy popped in at that exact time to see a stunned Neji and laughed "I will take my youthful student from you Naru and the ramen is yours" he said picking the stunned Neji up. "Be careful I think I broke him Guy" I said making Guy laugh harder spouting something about youthful love. Eating my ramen I ate the two bowls Guy had purchased for me as well.**

"You stunned a genius like a boss" Obito exclaimed high fiving me. Chuckling I was blushing heavily as everyone laughed including Hiashi and Hizashi.

 **"So Naru how do you know Neji" Ayame asked lightly from beside me. "He was my first friend when I was not even 3 years old Ayame. He just found me again" I said shrugging before finishing my ramen quickly. Paying Teuchi I bid Iruka bye and took to the trees to go home. After telling Sakura I was extra cautious but knowing Jiji he had her under surveillance. Wonder what unfortunate ANBU got cherry duty, snorting at the nickname for her I jumped over my compound walls.**

"And this is where Cherry came from" I said smiling at Sakura.

 **Deciding to go to bed instead of anything else I sighed exhausted as I fell on my bed after barely getting in bed clothes. My dreams were harmless that night as I thought about the last 12 years of my life. I hope they are proud of me I thought thinking of my parents. We had left their room exactly the way it was, neither I nor Kakashi wanted to change it. Over the years since I discovered my heritage at 5 he had taken it upon himself to update my room. 'Don't tell the one you love like none other the truth yet. He's still blinded by hate and fueled by it. Give him time" a soft voice I had heard only a few times said making me think of Neji.**

 **Waking the next morning what the voice said confused me. Neji why did you have such a hard life, what drove you to be like this. Did they never tell you what your own father said before his passing, if not why? Oh he needed to get his genius ass beat Uzumaki style and soon. Sighing I got out of bed and showered before getting ready in my outfit from Jiji. Going to the kitchen there was breakfast on the table with a note, 'Naruto, you will probably get up first and as such I made you breakfast. Knowing Shikamaru and Hinata they will join you. The three of you should not train until we all meet up today, don't need the cute little ANBU squad to be tuckered out already. Kaka nii'. Snorting I ate breakfast rather quickly and went to go train anyway, doing my physical training only.**

Everyone laughed "Your ANBU squad" Obito asked. "Yes mine. They were normally under my command as leader but Naru led most of the time. Plus she never listens" Kakashi sensei said.

 **"Troublesome, you know that note says not to train" Shikamaru said joining me. "Obviously but it's not like us to listen besides I'm not doing anything besides this" I said smirking at Hinata as she joined as well. "He said he didn't want us to tire. He didn't say don't do your morning exercise or jog" she replied, today she wore her fighting kimono that she had for the registration picture. Smiling I nodded at her as we finished our workout and stretches before running. "I told Sakura and Sasuke yesterday" I said to the two of them. "How did that go" Hinata asked smiling at me as Shikamaru grumbled about Uchiha and hands to himself. "Well I haven't been informed that Sakura had her memory wiped so it's good I guess" I said but I couldn't help thinking back on Neji in Ichiraku's yesterday evening. "She better not. This is troublesome" Shikamaru said fondly instead of his normal disdain. "Only because it's easier than what we normally do" I snickered as we finally finished our laps.**

"I'm really glad everything worked out for the better between you two girls" Jiji said smiling at me and Cherry. "Me too Jiji" I said smiling at him and then Sakura, "I always wanted a sister" Sakura said smiling back at us.

 **"Well I guess it's time. Let's get ready to head out" I said as Hinata activated the seal for today. "One day that seal will be to troublesome" Shikamaru muttered. "Yeah I'll even let you remove it" I said smiling lightly as we entered the kitchen and got something to drink.**

"Has it been removed" my father asked eyeing us critically, "Yep" Sakura replied the mischievous glint in her eyes. "She used a seal that could only be dissolved with Sake" Hinata said giggling in memory. "I smelled like a bar for 2 days" I said glaring at the two of them playfully. Everyone laughed again.

 **"Good" Hinata said before we each got ready to leave, leaving the compound together I henged when we left our separate ways. We each headed to our respective training ground, Sasuke and Sakura were already sitting by the poles with the books from me out. "Morning teme, Sakura" I said sitting down and opening the last seals book, the expert fuinjutsu mastery book. This book was old not even new, it was in my parents library passed down through the Uzumaki line. "Morning Naru, new book" Sakura asked fidgeting. Making a single shadow clone I handed it seals and told it to put them around us for protection. "Yes, it was my mother's before mine. She was a seals master as well, it is something the Uzumaki clan was known for" I said resting my hand in my palm.**

 **"Um Naru is it appropriate to tell Kakashi Sensei or the Hokage about things my mother is planning" Sakura asked nervously. "You may tell either or both. If it pertains to me well don't worry Sakura I will be fine" I said smiling at her gently in gratitude. "Hnn. Dobe" Sasuke said as I rolled my eyes it translated to "have you read this". "Yes teme I have read that book, I have also learned to wield a katana. My mother left me one but I usually do not use it" I said laying on my stomach and began to read again. Sakura seemed unsure with my answer, I didn't know at the time she was planning to make sure that our team was out of the village around my birthday this time. A few of my ANBU protection squad disappeared to approach the Hokage to inform him of Sakura's need to talk to him without us noticing.**

"That's why you asked for our C rank" I asked her smiling. "It is. I couldn't let you be in the village for that again. I know you had protection but my mom was not planning nice things since she somehow was informed of our team" Sakura replied. "Thank you" I said softly and she hugged me "It's what older sisters do" Sakura said Hinata agreeing with her.

"Who taught Naru Uchiha speak" Obito asked excited. "We did" Itachi and Shisui said raising their hands like school children. "This is great! Think of all the mayhem we can cause with a child who understand our language that isn't from our clan" Obito exclaimed earning many laughs and a couple of head slaps. "It is pretty easy to descipher once you learn the original, almost all of the Konoha 12 plus Sai understand Uchiha speak. But I swear to kami Itachi no crows this time" I said smiling at them and giving Obito a thumbs up making him laugh loudly in excitement. "No need for them now Naru. Why are you traumatized" Itachi asked smirking at me, "What would you think if someone shoved a crow down your throat" I asked him, making Shisui laugh at the memory and the others in the room laugh. His parents looked at him confused, "You will see in time" Itachi sighed leaning on Shisui.

 **"I will hold you to that Uchiha. I don't like sharing space within Naruto. I already have to give that up when my siblings want to visit her, however this time around I would prefer it if there were no unnecessary precautions shoved down her throat and thrust into my space"** Kurama said looking over at the two young Uchiha. "He's not kidding Itachi. Kurama tried to fry me several times while I was there" Shisui said shaking his head. Everyone laughed harder looking at people.

 **Only a few minutes after 7 a.m. Kakashi poofed into existence in front of us, "If I had been an enemy my cute little genin you would all be in trouble" Kakashi said. "Kakashi sensei" I said pointing to his feet not even looking up from my book as he paled, "Nevermind. Naruto when did you have time to set up all of this" Kakashi asked looking around us. "When we first got here" Sasuke answered for me while staring at the various seals around the three of us to protect us.**

"Even then you were prepared" Shikaku nodded his head appreciatively smiling at me, "Always dattebayo" I said smiling.

 **"Yep, I had a shadow clone do it while we talked and I began reading" I said nodding at his perceptive skills. "Great work. I want a run down of what they all do later though. Okay my cute little students let's head on over to a different training ground to start our day" Kakashi said eye smiling at us. Standing I created a small gust of wind with pure chakra and covered the seals for us to use the next time we meet there. Nodding at Kakashi the three of us began to follow him as we walked to training grounds 9.**


	8. Training day 1, Gaara appears, Hyuga

**There were multiple voices overlapping each other, "Man Hinata looks good huh Shino. I wonder what brought this on" Kiba said. "I'm a little worried about Hinata. She acted so shy and withdrawn our first day and today she showed up with a boost of confidence" Kurenai said. "That girl looks serious" Tenten voiced to Lee. "Why is she so much prettier than I am. What is the point in that" Ino asked and got an answer she wasn't wanting. "She is prettier than you because she has confidence in her skills and her abilities. Something you lack Ino. She is not shy or meek but strong and willing to train endlessly. Don't talk about things you don't understand" Shikamaru replied as we entered the training grounds. "Good one Shika. It's lucky that Hime isn't here because that would have set her off and you don't want to fight her Ino" I said making our presence known. 13 sets of eyes including Akamaru focused on my group as we entered the clearing. "But that's okay she sends a letter with Kakashi" I said putting the spotlight on Kakashi as he reached in his ninja pouch and pulled out a note folded up for Hinata.**

"How did you even get that there" Obito asked curious this time. "Well I put it in there as he was leading us to this training ground I sent it to the hiraishin seal I left in his book holster" I said smirking. **"Was it not weird to refer to your real self as someone else"** Saiken asked from the arm of our couch. Shrugging I just kind of looked at everyone else, "Did you guys think it was weird? I mean now that everyone knows who I am and that I'm a girl it would be weird to do. But back then it was natural to refer to myself as someone else" I replied. "I couldn't imagine doing it now but back then it was second nature after a while" Hinata replied. "It was troublesome but your troublesome" Shikamaru said yawning.

 **Hinata gave me this questioning look before taking the note and reading it before grinning, 'Hinata, ignore the blonde banshee and show them a true kunoichi' I had wrote knowing Ino would have a fit. Kurenai was stunned at Shikamaru and me both for standing up for Hinata. "You are talking about that girl that I've never seen around before in the black kimono" Ino said scoffing looking at me. Neji had clenched fist at Ino's revelation of not seeing me before. "She showed up to get Choji. I don't see why she is such a big deal, the girl had the nerve to lecture me. Damn nobody" Ino said pissing me off. Making a clone quietly in the trees I swapped with it removing my own henge and hopped out the tree in front of Ino.**

"Skip it. Skip it. Skip it… Izumi, Inoichi I apologize in advance for the belittling I do to your child" I said burying my head in Kurama's fur.

 **"I told you that you don't see me because I don't want you to. Or did the hair care chemicals kill off all your brain cells" I asked standing in between her and Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata. Choji hadn't been ANBU but we had trained with him to get motivated. He learned the difference in fighting and hurting for no reason and being strong to protect the ones you care about. "Sorry for the interruption here Kakashi sensei, Guy sensei, Asuma sensei and Kurenai sensei" I said bowing my head apologetically. Ino scoffed taking in the position of me putting myself between them and her, "I don't understand you. Why would you go to dinner with someone who could use to skip a few meals" she snorted looking at Choji.**

Everyone in the room froze, it had become widely known and respected about the Akimichi clan and needing the calories for their clan techniques.

 **Closing my eyes I took a couple calming breaths and stopped Shikamaru's shadow from attacking her. "Hmm well let's see, I have been in the past week to dinner with the Hyuga clan, the entire Nara clan, Choji and his parents, and I have a dinner later this week with your parents. Grow up and stop your nonsense. Do you honestly believe not eating, maintaining a diet to stay sickly thin is going to help you. I could out eat Choji and I am still this thin, I work out most of my day by training. What do you do? You belittle a person who you have known your entire life because your clans are close so I know damn well your father has told you about their abilities. Yet you choose to belittle him by making him feel bad about the one thing that keeps him alive. Or did you forget" I asked my voice like venom as she flashed her eyes to Choji.**

 **"Does it make you feel better about yourself to degrade Choji for what his clan is all about. They intake calories and convert those calories into chakra to live. If they don't eat enough calories Choji could very well die. Is that what you want? That is what you are telling him to do Ino. And don't get me started on Shikamaru who is the brains to your team even if he is lazy wouldn't let your toothpick ass get hurt. And Hinata is well why don't I let you figure it out that Hinata is more of a kunoichi than you will ever be" I said less than a foot from her. Shikamaru attached his shadow to mine, Choji and Hinata both had their hands on my shoulder. Neji was standing with his byakugan activated by my side. "I, I" Ino said tears in her eyes, "Your precious duck ass wouldn't touch someone who can't live for themselves and those precious to them. I told you to find that reason, now I hope you enjoy training and what it's really like because if not you'll die on the first c rank out the village for not being able to fight. That would be really pathetic" I said taking a deep breath.**

"Like a boss" Obito, Rin, Mini Kakashi and several other kids exclaimed together. I blushed heavily and Inoichi and Izumi laughed loudly. "Oh our spoiled bossy child needed that Naru. We don't need an apology from you. Asuma told us what happened the first time we took her to Choza and them after training the next day and made her apologize" Izumi said smiling at me. Breathing deeply I sighed relieved "Thank Kami" I said. Everyone laughed and Kurama was beaming at me in pride **"You'll see eventually that I had already begin to not hate you even when you were a child"** Kurama said shocking his siblings and those around us. "I never hated you. You were unfortunate enough to get stuck in a loud, brash, honest me and I was chosen to be stuck with you. We didn't have the choice the first time Kura but I wouldn't change it" I said petting him between his ears. My parents were looking at me in pride as they watched me and Kurama interact.

 **"Shikamaru let me go" I said looking down at the shadow still attached to my feet. "I'll see you guys later I said looking behind me at Shikamaru, Hinata and Choji. Turning to Neji he was still mad but he seemed to be examining something with his byakugan "I'll see you later Neji" I said low to not attract attention to him. "You too Naru. Be safe" he said just as quiet while he calmed down. "Sorry again for the interruption" I said looking at the Sensei's. "Don't be. I think we needed this Naru. Thank you. If you ever feel like joining come on" Kurenai said smiling at me. Nodding I blushed and disappeared in a swirl of leaves reappearing in the trees watching them. Henging back into my male disguise I watched the Sensei's take charge and Ino still standing there shell shocked. "As you all have guessed this is very unorthodox and uncommon in the village. My father and quite a few other people including all 4 of us have deemed it necessary that you get training from all of us. You all have your own teams of course but for this week we will be together everyday after that it will be twice a week we will be training together. We may also make it more than twice a week if we as the Sensei's see that more work needs to be done" Asuma said.**

"I believe that this would be something we should implement after we get back" my father mused to himself as the teens in the room all looked at each other sharing smiles. "Well these kids and many of ours from other villages would be able to fight alongside each other easily since the war. Not to mention they did get their memories like the rest of us" Onoki said smirking in agreement with my father.

 **"Naru was right, you guys are not prepared for the life of Shinobi. You are not prepared to take on this life just yet, in this village we value teamwork as the utmost importance value. What happens when one teammate is hurt? You substitute from another squad and you don't know how to work with them. I told this to my own team but now I am telling it to you. "Those that break the rules are scum. But those that abandon their comrades are worse than scum. As your Sensei's we will never abandon you and as teammates take this lesson to heart. No matter what happens you are all comrades and you don't abandon each other" Kakashi said.**

"If only I had listened" Sasuke said under his breath. "It's fine. Were back together now and our team isn't going anywhere this time" Sakura said smiling at him. "She's right dattebayo. I better not have to travel to bring you back again but then this time there is nowhere safe for you now" I said smirking. Sasuke shivered as the statement dawned on him, "When" he asked skeptical. "Valley of the end when we were 13. When your curse seal ripped your shirt in the back. It was done with pure chakra even the pedo-snake couldn't remove it" I stated. Everyone stared at us as Shikamaru was thinking, "Who else did you mark Naruto" Shika finally asked a few moments later. "Everyone" I said not looking at anybody particularly. "When she says everyone. You don't actually mean everyone do you" my father asked his eyes widened in concern. "Just about. I didn't realize I could mark someone until after Jiji had passed. I marked baachan first to get to the pedo-snake. After that I marked everyone I considered an ally, family or friend. It was the safest way to get to someone if they needed help but I still failed many" I whispered hugging my knees to my chest.

A shadow rose up from the back of the couch and the rest of the occupants abandoned it, as sand fell down on me. "Kami Gaara you got sand everywhere again" I said as the sand started to try and bury me. "Shukaku get your host" I yelled swatting the sand away from me. "He's your brother" Shukaku replied childishly "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze you better have a damn good reason as to why I was informed that you had planned to give up our bond and travel back in time to prevent the war." Gaara said calmly as the sand circled me. "You know why Gaara. We lost way too many people to that war. I'd have found you before we were 13 again. How did you even get here? And who told you" I exclaimed. "The sage of sixth paths brought me here and I've been observing since you yelled at the Hyuga clan. I really should sand bury you" he said a smirk on his lips. "Then Cherry will have to heal me. Kurama will throw a temper tantrum" I stated rolling my eyes at him. His sand came up and smacked me upside the head, "Bonds are important things to us. We don't go and give them up Naru. You saved me and it's our turn to save you" he replied turning the sand back into nothing.

"Would you guys have let me go if I had broached the subject? No. But I understand now Gaara thanks. I won't attempt something like that again without talking to you guys first" I said. "He just tried to" my mom said. "Yep" my dad said. A, Onoki, Mei were standing behind Gaara smiling. "It wouldn't have killed her. Besides Gaara holds Naruto in the deepest part of his heart. She changed him when he was 13 and giving into Shukaku the one tailed sibling. Naru is different that way" Sakura said. "She's weird like that always almost dying and living then up and around next day or so like it never happened" Sasuke added. "I do not almost always die. Don't exaggerate teme" I said. Sasuke laughed, "You guys mean a lot to me" I said a smile on my face as I looked around the room. "Chidori" Sasuke said grimacing, "Spikey ravine" Jiraiya said, "Pein" Kakashi said, "Giving your chakra to Lady Chiyo for the jutsu to help Gaara" Sakura replied next, "When you were first learning the hiraishin" Shikamaru spoke up next. "Fighting Kabuto to save me" Baachan said next, Hinata opened her mouth "No! No more examples" I said quickly. Everyone laughed even my parents who were looking at me with pride.

"You're the little girl who saved Gaara during the Chuunin exams" Karura said standing and meeting us in the middle of the room. "How did you know that mom" Gaara asked quietly, "As I died holding you I pushed my spirit and chakra into you. It's why you had an impenetrable sand shield as a child. Thank you so much Naru. You turned out to be an amazing shinobi Gaara" his mom said hugging him. **"Gaara would you mind being my host again"** Shukaku asked surprising everyone in the room except me. "As long as you'll let me. We'll do it right though this time, 4th Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki would you be willing to travel to the sand village once I am born" Gaara asked turning to my stunned parents. "No need. You will be like Naru, Shukaku will travel into your chakra coils safely the moment you are born. Your mother will survive this time that way and maybe your father won't be such a pain" sage Jiji said smirking at a stunned Rasa. **"Works for me father"** Shukaku said shrinking and climbing Gaara's shoulder, "Me too. Thank you" Gaara said bowing his head.

"Ehh B guess what you get to do" I exclaimed bouncing over to him. "Turtle island with the Gaara and Shukaku oh yeah" B said fist bumping me as I laughed, "Not just Gaara. Everyone one of you needs to go through the training we did to unify. You don't have to do the chakra tug of war but you need to make sure you have no darkness inside yourself and be at peace with the path you've chosen. It is the only way you can understand and communicate with your partner completely" I said looking at the Jinchuriki in the room. They all nodded at me and everyone looked at me in respect. B was smiling like a fool while A just grinned at me. Gaara chose to sit with his parents and high fived Sasuke on his way by. Sitting back on the couch everyone that was previously there joined except Shukaku.

 **"We all are trained strategically and we all have something different to offer each one of you. I am a genjutsu specialist, Guy is a taijutsu specialist, Kakashi is a ninjutsu specialist and Asuma is a taijutsu close combat strategist. We will not be taking any slack or blunt disrespect from anyone of you. We were asked to do this by the Hokage and I agree it will benefit you as a group to learn from us all. There are certain things as shinobi especially kunoichi that you need to understand. I may not be able to eat as much as Naru can but I don't have a diet to keep me skinny. I work out by training almost daily to maintain my body and my skills" Kurenai said eyeing Sakura and Ino who both blushed embarrassed.**

 **"For the first week we will be testing your skill set to see where you are at. We will still take missions daily in your respective teams. First will be Guy to test your endurance" Asuma said lighting another cigarette. Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata and Choji kept shifting their eyes to my clone who looked at Kakashi. Kakashi eye smiled at my clone and stood in front of it as Sakura and Sasuke around it blocking me from view. Doing a substitution with my clone I felt Shikamaru's shadow on my ankle, "Damnit Nara let me go" I said and Hinata giggled in her hand. Kakashi, Guy, Asuma and Kurenai looked amused, Sasuke smirked and Sakura. Guy told us to run 40 laps around the training ground at a set pace that is comfortable for us. "Thanks guys" I said as Sakura high fived me for sticking it to Ino. They both nodded and Sasuke took off at a fast pace jog with Kiba and Neji. Rolling my eyes I ran at a pace to keep up with Hinata before she pushed me and we sped up passing them but not getting winded. Finishing our 40 laps faster than the others with Neji and Lee we grabbed a bottle of water out of a storage seal on my arm. Sakura and Ino were last behind Choji who was not fazed by Ino's rant earlier because of me. Shikamaru and Tenten finished just after us with Shikamaru muttering something about troublesome girls as he passed us and took a water. Kakashi eye smiled but also gave me a pointed stare knowing I was faster than Lee. Shrugging we waited for the rest to finish when Ino and Sakura collapsed on the ground after they got done. Ino looked at me questionably but Sakura told her to leave me alone. "Now my youthful genins you will begin with push ups, sit ups, planks, and lifting weights. I would also recommend weights for everyone, not the extreme youthfulness my student Lee has taken them to but weights nonetheless" Guy said grinning at us with his perfectly white smile.**

 **"Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru will have to decline your weights I'm afraid Guy" Jiji said stepping on to the training grounds. "Jiji what are you doing here" I asked wide eyed as he looked at me smiling, "I was informed by ANBU that Sakura would like a word with me. But I haven't seen you in awhile so I thought I would come check up on you" he said eyeing my henge seriously. "Of course lord Hokage" Sakura said going to stand by him, "If he ask about my henge tell him that I am waiting on two people to understand before I reveal myself to the rest of the genin" I whispered to her. She nodded smiling at me lightly before joining Jiji off to the side of the training ground. "Why do you not need weights dobe" Sasuke asked looking at me. "I have resistance seals on my body" I said not noticing everyone listening, "Shikamaru and Hinata both got weight seals from Naru" I said not willing to tell them that I had upgraded them both to resistance seals as well a few years back. Kakashi knew and he relayed the information to the other Sensei's. "I can make weight seals for anyone willing to wear them and use them properly. They are not meant to be abused, only myself, you and the other Jounin Sensei's will be able to mess with the weights and they aren't bulky this way" Kakashi said as I shrugged my shoulders. "Such a youthful idea worthy of my rival Kakashi. While Sakura is talking with our Hokage anyone who would like weight seals go see Kakashi" Guy said posing. Shivering I sat down and Sasuke looked at me weird, "Yosh Guy Sensei" Lee yelled. "Lee" Guy said, "Guy Sensei" Lee yelled back. This continued as that blasted genjutsu appeared real like behind the two and the rest of the genin beside myself, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji and Tenten got caught in it.**

 **Laughing I saw Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma laughing as well at the others predicament. Standing I moved to Kakashi's side as everyone's head was downcast not paying attention. The genjutsu ended and they all were frozen in place. Using this distraction Kakashi henged into me and I henged into him standing by his side. Patting the now me Kakashi's head he sat down against a tree between Shikamaru and Hinata. Neji came to me first and I saw Kurenai looking between me and Kakashi in wonder. Asuma whispered in her ear and she nodded watching me get ready to work. "May I have weight seals please Kakashi Sensei" Neji asked and I nodded afraid to speak. Thank god for this mask I thought as I bent down on one knee and molded pure chakra for the seal in one palm.**

Whistling my dad looked and my mom and then at me in pride "No seal paper. That's extremely rare for one to do" he said smiling at me. "I use seal paper sometimes" I said smiling back, "I'm so proud of you dattebane" my mom said smiling wide. Blushing I thanked her making my mom giggle.

 **Doing this to each leg and wrist, I did this several more times for Choji, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, and a reluctant Ino. Tenten said she wanted to rely on her own and if she decided she wanted them she would come to me. Getting ready to swap back a happy Sakura came up to me and asked for the weight seals. Nodding I applied them to her as well. Shikamaru, Hinata and Kakashi were sitting there watching me amused as I placed seals on everyone. Kurenai looked impressed and Jiji stood watching me a small smile on his face. Kakashi got up and we stood behind Asuma, Kurenai and Guy as Jiji called their attention. Henging back into my guy form, Kakashi dropped his henge stretching "Maa you're so short Naru" Kakashi said stretching. "At least I'm not freakishly tall dattebayo" I said smirking before leaving them and re joining Shikamaru and Hinata.**

 **Hinata giggled looking between me and her cousin Neji, "Dobe why didn't you take credit for the seals" Sasuke whispered between the five of us. "Because I'm a genin teme and no one but you four, Jiji and the Sensei's know I did it" I stated shrugging. He just gaped at me in amazement, "But, why" Sasuke asked and Sakura answered. "The same reason we were just let into the secret yesterday. They don't need to know unless they earn it Sasuke" she said getting a nod of appreciation from Hinata. Sasuke glanced at her in amazement, pushing the thoughts out of his mind about liking her Jiji addressed me. "Naruto you'll come see me this afternoon, yes" he asked. "Sure Jiji" I said waving to him as he walked away chuckling, "Now everyone that has weights we will be activating your seals and staying you out this afternoon. Do not increase or mess with them until we tell you otherwise. You are not going to get them increased dramatically in a day. Why because we don't need you to drop literally" Kakashi said looking at them all analyzing them. "So we will start with Neji. How much weight do you think you can handle" Guy asked smiling at him widely. "20 lbs each Sensei" Neji said raising an eyebrow at him, "Good choice" Guy said making the hand sign to activate his seals and added 20 lbs on each limbs. Neji was a little slow but not overly, "Add a bit of chakra and get used to them Neji" Guy said dismissing him. Being a Jinchuriki I could increase my weights daily if I wanted but I chose not to. Sasuke stepped up and asked for 30 lbs on each one Kakashi smirked raising an eyebrow and applied 30 lbs to each weight. "Baka" I said as Sasuke kneeled not used to the weight, "For someone who isn't used to weights and is just starting 30 lbs is to much. You can start at 20 lbs like Neji. Next time analyze it correctly" Kakashi said staring at the huffing Uchiha before looking at me. I shook my head, that hadn't been me.**

 **Sakura and Ino both started with 10 lbs each not used to the weight and Ino complained about bulking up and putting muscle mass on her slim figure. Groaning I looked at Hinata who smirked, "Say Sakura would you mind if you developed some muscle mass" Hinata asked innocently.**

"You made her like you" Hiashi said wide eyed with Hitomi beside him giggling. "I don't know what you are talking about Hiashi. Hinata is herself" I replied winking at my mom who was laughing. "You know what I mean" Hiashi sighed looking at me and Hinata. "Father, I don't know what you mean. This is how we always are together" Hinata said making everyone in the room laugh at her innocent look.

 **Sakura blinked before looking at the medical book she had carried here earlier, "No I wouldn't. While I don't foresee myself being overly muscular. I wouldn't mind being able to defend myself while being the medic of my squad" Sakura said smiling brightly when she earned a nod of respect from almost everyone except Ino. Ino stared at Sakura trying to find out where the real Sakura went. "Good job Hinata and Sakura" Kurenai Sensei said from behind me. "Thanks Sensei" they both replied blushing at the praise. Guy had us all do the exercises and then some stretches to loosen up the tightened muscle. I rolled my eyes this was not fun to do in a henge, Hinata and Shikamaru were quietly laughing at me with Kakashi. "Good let us move on to today's missions and we will meet again tomorrow" Asuma said looking at the tired genin. "Kakashi I swear on everything you hold dear that if you pick the Tora mission I'll destroy it all" I said through clenched teeth making Kurenai and Asuma laughed watching team 9 shiver at the mention of Tora.**

"That thing is still alive" my mother asked standing. "It is" everyone from Konoha after my birth said shivering.

 **"I think we'll take Tora today" Asuma said smirking at the idea of them chasing that blasted cat. Shikamaru groaned as the Jounin Sensei's left to the mission office each to get a mission.**

 **"What's wrong with Tora" Ino asked with her eyebrow raised. "That cat is the most youthful demon spawn" Lee said slightly energetic, "It runs away daily sometimes three times a day" Tenten said looking at all of us. "It has the longest catching record of 4 days and 5 hours" Neji said looking over the shivering genin. "It has the fastest time at 1 ½ hours.**

"Who would be able to catch the cat that fast" Obito asked mad. Everyone looked at me as I kept a straight poker face denying all accusations.

 **Someone taught it how to manipulate chakra for water walking" Tenten said shivering as if memory. Smirking I was laughing on the inside while Shikamaru and Hinata both looked at me through narrowed eyes.**

"You taught it how to control chakra" Sakura asked standing and facing me. "No" I said quickly flashing away from her. "Get back here. Do you know how many times I had to chase down that damn demon cat while you and Sasuke were out of the village" she yelled chasing me around the room. "Why didn't you just get Shika or Hinata? It responds to them too" I exclaimed still running from her. "You two knew she taught it and were able to catch it easily" Sakura asked them pausing in her pursuit. Everyone laughed a few holding their stomachs. **"Cherry no one can stop her from her ideas. Even when the outcome is less than appealing"** Kurama said stretching and forcing me back to the couch. Grumbling he huffed laying in my lap.

 **"We asked the mission office who would do such a thing. They only laughed and said it was someone that wanted to remain anonymous" Tenten said glaring at the sky as if cursing me indirectly. The Sensei's popped back in each with a mission scroll in their hands. Giggling, Shikamaru groaned out right glaring at me, "Quit glaring at me dattebayo" I said shaking my fist at Shika. "So Naruto how did you know about this cat already" Kiba asked not noticing that I stiffened. "I see a lot of things that happens in the village Kiba. When you have nothing else to do besides people watch" I said looking away from everyone. We got into our respective groups, I didn't notice Neji watching us or me specifically.**

Everyone looked at me sadly "He was catching on but he was having a hard time believing it" Hizashi said understanding the look on Neji's face.

 **We went and painted some civilians fence, I made clones and the three of us worked on getting used to their weights. Somehow my clones thought it would be a good idea to sling paint at us while we did exercises. Dodging the paint while helping Sasuke and Sakura was not easy, Kakashi called time and the clones stopped. Turning narrowed eyes to Kakashi he looked at me questionably, the fence was painted and we barely had any paint on us. "Shadow clones are to do what I tell them to do. They are not meant to listen to my Sensei unless it is something of great importance" I said huffing as we made our way to Jiji in the mission office. It was just the four of us in the office with Jiji when I dropped the henge. "Don't be so down my cute little genin. I am still your Sensei and the clones respect me for that" he said eye smiling. "I'll show you respect with my foot up your" I had begun to say when Kakashi covered my mouth and just looked at Jiji innocently.**

"Hahahaha didn't Kakashi say that to you dear/Didn't Obito say that to you Kakashi" my mom and Rin said at the same time their voices overlapping. I laughed loudly "No wonder you always stopped me" I said wiping a tear from my eye. "Sensei was also told that by your mom when he became overprotective of her" Kakashi Sensei said smiling at me.

 **"You know I'm pretty sure I've heard that statement before Naru" Jiji said his eyes twinkling. "No! No more ammunition for my cute little genin" Kakashi said in a hurry making Jiji laugh. "Team 7 completed their mission" Kakashi said handing him the scroll. "I hope you cleaned up the extra paint you made them sling at us" I muttered irritated. "It was payback for the paint prank" Kakashi said looking down at me. "Whatever kaka baka" I said moving away from Kakashi.**

 **Jiji chuckled getting our attention, "Good job team 7 on your first mission. You are dismissed" Jiji said smiling at us. "Hai Hokage sama" Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi said. "We will meet tomorrow at training ground 9 at 7 a.m. don't be late" Kakashi said poofing away. "Ugh I'll see you guys tomorrow" I said moving to sit by Jiji as I watched him refill his pipe. "So Jiji how was your day been" I asked him smiling, chuckling he smiled back "It has been good my child. I'm getting too old for this though, I just want to retire and spend time with you and little Konohamaru. Who by the way is smitten with you child. He absolutely adores you" Jiji said chuckling as I turned red in embarrassment. "Jiji I'm not sure that's a good thing" I said a small smile on my face,**

 **"What do you think you are talking about it not being a good thing? That kit even now worships the ground you walk on kit. He from what I heard through others on the battlefield and after refused to become Hokage until you are the one to pass the hat to him. He loves you like his own sibling and you got him out of his entitled stage"** Kurama exclaimed making the adults laugh as I got told off by Kurama. Laughing lightly I scratched behind his ears as he purred, "He's right" a younger Ebisu said standing and making himself known. "Konohamaru informed me that he wanted to become 7th or 8th Hokage. As long as you were Hokage before him he didn't care" Ebisu followed up making me smile envisioning my little brother saying that while exclaiming excitedly. Chuckling I blushed, "Thank's Ebisu" I said lightly and he nodded his head at me smiling.

 **"You're a fine person to admire dear. Now when do you plan to tell Konohamaru you're a girl" Jiji asked smiling at me. "Soon. I was going to tell him the day I met him but Ebisu was following him" I sighed trying to mask my disgust for the man. "How about we go to dinner and you can tell him then" Jiji said holding his arm out to me. "I would enjoy that very much. May I make dinner Jiji" I said placing my arm in his. Jiji smiled leading me through the Hokage building and out side. We walked through the village back towards the Hokage mountain, the clan compounds and to the current Hokage mansion. Upon entering I went straight to the kitchen and began to make a stir fry for dinner.**

 **Jiji was looking at the pictures of his family and close friends over the years hung on the wall contemplating and thinking to himself as he watched me out of the corner of his eye while I cooked. "Oh you are home grandpa" Konohamaru exclaimed excitedly running through the house and catching Jiji by the waist. Smiling fondly I returned to cooking making noodles to go with the stir fry instead of rice. Asuma chuckled coming in the back door of Jiji's mansion watching me cook, "To what do we owe the pleasure of the great Naru cooking" Asuma asked teasingly. "Jiji asked me to dinner. I insisted on cooking" I said smirking as he grabbed the pans of food leaving me to get the plates. Making shadow clones I had them grab the rest of the necessities including drinks.**

 **Following Asuma I sat the table for four people and Jiji sat down putting Kono directly across from me. "Who's the girl with uncle Asuma" Kono asked Jiji making him laugh. We all sat down as my clones set drinks in front of everyone, "Who's the kid" I asked smirking as Kono widened his eyes as stared at me for a long time. "Naruto" he asked quickly but shook his head as if to get that thought out of his head. "Yes Kono. My name is Naruto and I'm actually a girl. You can't tell anyone though I haven't revealed it to many people" I said stretching his plate. "You will need to tell my friends eventually Nee chan" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Chuckling I nodded, "I will tell them soon as well" I said as we all begin to eat. Dinner was uneventful and nice as I made clones and Kono helped clean up the mess with them. I bid Asuma and Jiji a good evening after putting Kono in bed. Asuma gave me a long look and I nodded letting him know it was okay to tell his father what I had said to Ino.**

"He took it almost like he was expecting it" Sakura mused, "Well as ANBU I used to babysit and help with him when I was 8 and 9 so that could be it. Me and my henge have the exact same verbal ticks, looking back now I have no idea how people didn't realize that I was me before but oh well" I replied shrugging.

 **Arriving home it wasn't as late as before and I was able to shower and dress for bed peacefully before Hinata popped in with her arms covered in red spots showing her Chakra points had been hit. On her neck her the pressure point to knock a person out was twice the size of the red dots, she was attacked while unconscious.**

"Man I looked bad" Hinata said sadly at the screen, everyone else gasped in shock at the sight of Hinata. "Who would do such a thing Hiashi" my mother asked mad. "Don't worry mom. He was taken care of dattebayo" I said smiling brightly. She reluctantly sat back down.

 **Seeping a little of my chakra into her body to speed up her healing and forcefully unlocking her chakra points. I left the room in a swirl of leaves in my night clothes to the Hyuga compound practically seeing red in anger. "Who touched her" I yelled startling many of the clansmen that were on their way home. A cocky branch member stepped forward, "You mean that pathetic heiress. It was easy she was headed to the house" he said eyeing my outfit. "Hiashi" I yelled my hair flying around me in anger, "Naru what is the meaning of this" Hiashi asked stepping out of the main house. "What is the meaning of this? What is the meaning of your child showing up at my house after being attacked" I asked venom seeping into my voice as the temperature around us changed. "What are you talking about. Hinata has not yet returned from her team yet" Hiashi asked pinching the bridge of his nose.**

"You pinched the bridge off your nose a lot" I said smiling at Hiashi. "You stress me out" he replied a small smile on his face as he looked at me honestly. "I do try" I said ducking several hands to the back of my head by flashing away from them with Kurama to Gaara's couch. He chuckled, and A popped me on the back of my head lightly looking over at me a smile on his face. B was laughing from beside A trying to fist bump me.

 **I grabbed the branch member by the back of his neck and pulled him forward to face Hiashi. "She was struck from the back before she even knew what was happening. He hit the pressure point on her neck twice implying she woke up once before it was over. He attacked her while she was unconscious" I said trying to calm myself but my voice came out like venom anyway. "Hiashi dono I was just trying to impress this lady" the branch member said hanging his head. "Naru I will deal with him and get to the bottom of this. If you will bring me my daughter I can have her healed before tomorrow" Hiashi said bowing his head. "With all due respect I have already unlocked her chakra points and sped up her healing process. She will stay with me tonight, I will escort her home tomorrow myself" I said bowing my head back at him.**

"You really kept her overnight and didn't take her home" Rin asked impressed. "I did not see Hinata until the next day when she was escorted home as Naru promised. You have never dealt with the Uzumaki Namikaze child like I have" Hiashi said a smile on his face. "No I guess we haven't" Rin said smiling lightly. "That's okay. You all get to experience it this time" Hiashi said smiling at everyone that hadn't been around when I was growing up.

 **"Thank you Naru" he said standing tall again, turning towards the Hyuga crowded around in curiosity I glared. "This is not a threat it is a promise. The next person who touches Hinata Hyuga without Hiashi Hyuga's approval will deal with me. I don't make idle threats, going against this will land you in the hospital for a long while. The next one of you that knocks someone unconscious before striking them in an attempt to kill them without reason, you will find yourselves 6ft under before 24 hours is up. Do I make myself clear" I asked my arms crossed under my breast and my hair flying around me still.**

"Like a" Obito started, Jiraiya looked at him "Don't say it" pervy sage said. "Boss" the other kids yelled together. Everyone laughed and I rolled my eyes while blushing a bright red. Kurama laughed as he and his siblings all agreed with the children, Isobu, Chomei, Saiken, Kokuo, Son Goku, Shukaku, and Matatabi all yelled with them giving a longer and louder effect of boss. My parents were beaming at the fact of me standing up for someone so thoroughly.

 **"Hai" almost every person said shaking, smirking I disappeared in a swirl of leaves lucky that Neji was just entering the compound as I left.**

 **Hinata was curled in my bed peacefully the red spots healing a lot quicker than the normal slow pace but quicker nonetheless. I took out a healing ointment she had made that worked wonders and applied it to her entire body while letting my own anger dissipate. Pulling a nightgown over her head she woke up and pulled me down to join her much like an eager sibling. Chuckling I curled around her protectively falling asleep quickly.**

"Awee you guys are so adorable" the women cooed. "How did you do that" Hizashi asked thoroughly confused. "I seeped my own chakra into her body but I subconsciously sent Kurama's in as well to quicken her healing" I replied shrugging. **"Hinata is a kit close to my own kit. Hinata accepted Naruto easily and has never left her. I think of those close to Naruto as close to myself as well. When Naruto went to heal her I could see the damage of the young Hinata and it angered me. I sent my chakra unnoticed into Naruto's as she healed the kit. By doing so I activated Naruto's fire affinity and granted the kit a fire affinity. There are no ill effects for doing so and it does not make her a jinchuriki either. Hinata needed my help and I was not letting my own kit lose someone close to her"** Kurama said making his 8 siblings and the sage jiji smile at him. I hugged him close to my body, "Thank you" I whispered in his fur as I loved on him close to myself. Kurama laughed nuzzling me back as Hinata joined the hug.

 **3rd person point of view**

 **Neji walked with his head held high to the main house, leaves were falling to the ground and one person from the branch family was standing in front of a pissed off Hiashi. "Hiashi sama, I have returned from my mission. May I ask what is going on" Neji asked tentatively not to sure about his Uncle and his wrath. "Ahh Neji, I take it your mission was easy" Hiashi asked him seriously. "Hai. The most we did today was training this morning" Neji said bowing his head confused by his Uncles appearance outside of the house. "Good then I have a proposal for you. This man has attacked Hinata from behind knocking her out and then proceeded to turn off her chakra network. It seems your cousin awoke in the middle of it and he knocked her out again doubling the size of the wound on her neck" Hiashi said catching Neji's eyes. "How has she already come to? Where is Hinata? Didn't you make a statement about no one touching Hinata in a spar until after the Chuunin exams" Neji asked anger clouding his mind.**

"Oh Naru we get to see it first hand" Hinata exclaimed smiling.

 **"Neji it seems that she awoke enough to reach Naru's home. Naru came here herself without Hinata and demanded to know who touched Hinata" Hiashi replied cooling Neji's anger momentarily but catching his attention. "Well as it would seem this man admitted to Naru that he did it. He told me he said those things because he wanted to impress Naru. She looked as if she was going to bed" Hiashi said before noticing his mistake. Neji was mad enough that his Byakugan activated on instinct, "Did you touch Hinata sama while she was unconscious" Neji asked the man before Hiashi. The man looked at Neji wide eyed "I did. She is a disgrace to this clan. But to bad that girl that showed up likes Hinata. She was nice to look at" he said not realizing the pain he was about to be in. "We are an esteemed clan. We don't use our kekkei genkai against an unconscious person" Neji said making the man turn around and proceed to strike him with his eight trigrams 64 palms. "Don't you ever think about touching another unconscious person. I catch any of you eyeballing Naru that way again I will send you to the hospital myself" Neji exclaimed deactivating his Byakugan and bowing his head to Hiashi.**

 **"By the way Neji, Naru said she will be escorting Hinata home tomorrow herself so an incident like this not happen again" Hiashi said smirking at the love-stricken nephew of his who just wouldn't admit it to save his life. "Hai Hiashi sama" Neji replied walking away with a small smile on his face.**

"Was my son always like this. So cold and distant from the clan" Hizashi asked softly looking at Hiashi. Hiashi bowed his head in shame, "I failed. I" Hiashi began to say pissing me off. Leaning over the back of my couch at a very odd angle I slapped Hiashi lightly upside his head "Are you sick" I asked innocently smiling at him. Looking at Hizashi I sighed, "Neji was unaware of why you had passed on. The real reason. Hiashi was not able to live with the guilt believing that he should have been the one to pass on. He didn't want you to be a branch member, he could see how the talents of Neji were going to be thrown away because of him being a branch member as well. Hiashi was not able to live with himself for a while because of the fact that you his twin brother had taken his place in death for an act that you had not committed yourself. After I beat Neji in the chuunin exams Hiashi did tell him what happened to you and he had given him the note you had left Neji as well" I said looking at Hiashi.

"It was not all your fault Hiashi. He chose to believe in fate and destiny and took the lessons of the clan elders to heart. He also chose to change because of being beaten and you telling him the truth. When you told him the truth you began to heal after Hizashi's death as well. It was needed for him and it happened at a good time. Don't blame yourself for others and what they chose, you didn't fail" I said smiling at him. Hinata hugged her father "She's right. Every time you pushed me I got stronger even though I didn't show you. You showed me by grieving for Hizashi that I needed to do everything in my power to protect Hanabi" Hinata said just loud enough for the room to hear. Everyone was still watching us, I could only imagine what was going through their heads after I had yelled, cussed and belittled the same man I was making feel better. "I'm proud of you two" Hiashi said pulling me over the back of the couch making Kurama laugh at my predicament. "The girls are right. Hiashi, I understand why you did not tell him as a child and I thank you for that. If he hadn't chose to take that path than he might not have turned into the man he was that protected these two young women in his death. He was very protective over the both of them from what I have seen even if he hated his cousin to begin with" Hizashi said smiling at the three of us as Hiashi pulled on Hizashi making him join the hug. The room erupted into laughter at the sight of the two Hyuga men and us two squished between them.


	9. Team training 2, Neji, Hyuga clan again

All of us were in the room sitting down after taking a break as many people had stretched their joints. My parents had come over to us and just talked getting to know many things about me and my friends that they had missed out on this last time. They also got to know Kurama and his siblings, my mother apologized about the chains and asked if she removed them if he would like it better until I was born. My partner and friend stilled at her question on removing those chains. Kurama was very grateful and told her that he will probably sleep until I am born again because he doesn't really enjoy the lovey dovey things my parents do, my mother and father both blush and those around us to laugh. Sasuke's parents came over and Fugaku apologized to the both of us and saw how close Sasuke and Sakura were, his eyes widen but a small smile graced his lips as he watched the two interact. After everything Sasuke had put us through she still loved him and even though he didn't know it at the time he was in love with her.

Sage jiji brought out refreshments and food for everyone as he stated that in the pocket dimension no one would probably feel sleepy or anything until this was over and everyone was dismissed. We all nodded as we ate in our spots waiting for the next part of my life to begin.

 **Naruto's POV**

 **I awoke to my arm being shaken, "Naruto" Hinata said gently trying to wake me. "Go back to sleep Hina" I replied not moving. "Naruto! Get up" she yelled startling me,**

The adults from our time, including my parents, and their friends all laughed at us. "So something does startle the great Naruto Uzumaki" Sakura said amused, groaning I pushed her lightly. "What would you do if someone was shaking your arm screaming get up" I asked her a smirk on my lips. "You know what happens. I hit you last time after I found out it was funny to you" she replied giggling. "Wasn't that last week when we all crashed at Naruto's place while she was doing paperwork with shadow clones and going over the academy again" Hinata said raising an eyebrow at me. "Hey just because we didn't get any elemental jutsu training out of the academy does not mean that the next generations have to be the same way. They all needed to know their elemental affinity and at least one rank d with a few easy e ranks. I mean seriously look why shouldn't we try to make those after us better than what we had. Iruka Sensei and Shino were both happy to help" I said leaning back into the couch cushion resting my head. "You are still way to easy to mess with" Sakura replied giggling as both girls hugged me.

 **"Damnit Hinata. What's wrong" I asked looking her over. Giggling she shook her head "Nothing I need to pee and you wouldn't let me go. Now what did you do? I feel amazing and I know you weren't going to let the incident slide" Hinata asked a frown on her face. "Kami no I didn't let that slide. You got knocked out twice to be beat unconscious by your own clan member. I sent some of my chakra into your body opening up your chakra points and speeding up your healing process. I took the ointment you made and applied it to every spot as an extra precaution. You should be completely healed" I replied stretching and using the bathroom after her. "Hmm thank you Naru. What did you do about the clan" she asked her eyebrow raised. "I may have shown up in my pajamas and screamed at them. One guy stepped forward so I yelled for you father who was surprised and then got pissed. He wanted me to bring you home and I told him no that I would escort you home myself today. I also promised anyone that touch you without his approval will be dealt with by me and sent to the hospital. Hiashi was taking care of the man as I left" I said pulling my kimono on. Hinata giggled and unsealed her kimono slipping it on as well.**

 **We finished getting ready quickly and joined Kakashi in the kitchen. "You joined us late Hinata. What happened" Kakashi asked looking the two of us over. "Some clan member attacked me from behind and knocked me out twice to beat me. He sealed most of my chakra points before I made it to Naru. She helped me heal" Hinata said sitting at a stool beside me and thanking Kakashi for breakfast. "Thanks Kaka nii" I said receiving my own plate of pancakes and fruit with bacon and two eggs on the side. "Your welcome girls now tell me my cute little imouto's why I heard Naru scream twice, a suffocating amount of killing intent from the Hyuga compound and then someone got 64 palmed" Kakashi said raising his visible eye at us. "Eh, I yelled, I promised, I left" I said shrugging my shoulders. "Hmm then who I wonder did Hiashi let 64 palm another member" Kakashi mused to himself. "No idea Kaka nii" Hinata replied making Kakashi's grin widen as we all ate breakfast.**

"Awe Kakashi she worked her way into your life as well" my mother said proudly like a mom would. Both Kakashi's blushed nodding their heads. "Thank you for being there for her Kakashi" Hiashi said nodding his head gratefully at Kakashi nii who nodded back a smile on his face "It was no problem. I'll be there again this time as well" he said making Hiashi smile at him.

 **"I'll see my cute little imouto's at training. Be safe and be careful. Ja ne" he said poofing away to the memorial stone more than likely.**

"Oh dear kami. I'm not going to live very much longer" I whispered to Hinata. Sakura heard and raised an eyebrow at me "Why not" she whispered back. "Remember when we got pushed in the lake because I made Hinata almost choke on her breakfast" I said. "Yeah, I remember that day well. It was a great day Naru" Sakura replied. "Well what I said is about to be shown" I said shivering at the thought of Kakashi hearing it. Shikamaru laughed from behind us, "Nice knowing you Hokage sama" he said snickering. Paling I looked at the screen willing myself to disappear.

 **"I wonder sometimes if Obito had lived if he would defend Kakashi from the fanwhores" I said making Hinata snort in laughter.**

Everyone busted out laughing but Obito jumped up "Of course I would bakashi! Don't need them trampling you to death" he exclaimed. Kakashi turned to stare at me with an unreadable look, "This was years ago Kaka-nii ignore it" I said wide eyed. "It was last" I covered Hinata's mouth not letting her talk any longer as everyone laughed shaking their heads.

 **"Naru don't you say things like that when I am eating" she scolded me amusement shining in her lavender eyes. "Make me" I said laughing as she huffed and glared at me. The two of us finished our milk and I drank my coffee while Hinata chose tea. Activating the seal we were on our way out of the house with 10 clones behind to clean up breakfast and make lunch for all 4 teams. "Hmm I wonder if Kaka nii knows that the mask, the indifference attitude and his no shame for reading porn in public has increased his fanclub" I said before we exited the compound.**

"Nooo not my little student. Jiraiya how could you? If you turned my daughter into a copy of you I'll beat you" my father exclaimed anime crying. 'Oh if only he wasn't going to find out about me reading the manuscript for the books Jiraiya wrote while we were traveling or the fact that I continued on his legacy. Oh kami were dead' I thought to myself paling even more. As if sensing my unease several people turned to stare at me, "Naruto are you okay" Kakashi asked smirking at me. **"Don't worry kit. He wont harm you and we would protect you anyways"** Kurama said shifting slightly. I stroked his fur looking at Kakashi "I'm fine" I said through gritted teeth as he just kept staring at me. Jiraiya paled as he stared at me and baachan whispered in his ear, probably telling him about me continuing his books and making some for a womans interest as well.

 **"Don't let him hear you say that troublesome" Shikamaru said joining us. "It would be funny" I said smirking at them, "Oh Shikamaru guess what she came up with at breakfast" Hinata said turning a mischievous glint to the unsuspecting Shikamaru. "I don't think I want to know" Shika said not liking the look in her eyes, "Naru said she wonders if Obito was still alive if he would defend Kakashi from his fanwhores" Hinata said summerising word for word. Shikamaru choked up and almost faltered in his steps looking at me wide eyed, "She didn't say that to him right" he asked regaining his cool. "Nope" I said laughing at Shikamaru and running away with Hinata. Shikamaru followed us being joined by Choji, Shino, Kiba and Sakura.**

"Why where you guys all running" Utakata asked softly blowing bubbles from a pipe that somehow appeared. "No idea, it was fun at the time I guess" I said smiling.

 **"Why exactly are we chasing my teammate and Hinata" Sakura asked as we all crashed into training ground 9 because Hinata tried to stop me and we ended up tumbling making everyone else fall as well except Shino. "Ow get off me doggy breath" I said pushing Kiba off my legs and standing up. Pulling up Hinata she was laughing, "If you would pay more attention we wouldn't have fallen" she said blaming me. "Is this pay back for what I said earlier twice" I asked noticing the Chakra signatures in the clearing were Tenten and Lee. Neji was still 10 minutes away and Ino was 20 minutes away. I fixed my clothing, "I did not trip you on purpose. You took me with you" she exclaimed throwing her hands up. "Are you sure? I feel like that was payback for making you almost choke on your breakfast Hina" I said teasing her while helping the fallen Sakura up. "Oh hush Naru. I wouldn't have made myself fall with you if I wanted to get you back" Hinata said shaking her finger in my face smiling.**

"Wow" all the adults said shocked at the way Hinata was with me, "Only with Naruto is she that expressionable. She is always like this with her but she shows more expression than most Hyuga did" Hiashi said smiling at the screen of his daughter bickering with me.

 **"Wow" Lee said with Tenten mimicking him. Hinata had her cheeks puffed out in annoyance but there was a hint of mischief in there. "Okay so you two have not been properly introduced yet. Tenten, Lee this is Naru. Naru this is Tenten and Lee" Hinata said smiling at the two people who had joined us from the clearing. "Nice to meet you Lee. Good to see you again Tenten" I said politely before looking at the rest of the group that tumbled in. Shikamaru was laying there, Choji was sitting up eating chips. Shino had stood up along with Kiba, "Lazy, I leave Hina with you. Naruto will also be here soon to help keep an eye out. I'll be back at lunch. Hinata as soon as your mission is done today I am to meet up with you. I'll escort you home" I said hugging her and signing in ANBU to Shika quickly about what had happened last night. Anger clouded his entire face as he glared at the clouds, "Hai Naru. I will see you soon" she said with the double meaning. Taking to the trees just as Neji walked in the clearing he watched me disappear.**

 **Masking my chakra and henging I waited about five minutes before coming out a different section of the trees. Sasuke had joined right at that time too. Neji was glaring at everything today, Lee was informing him of my appearance and falling in the clearing. "Hinata sama is it safe for you to train today" Neji asked after a tense few minutes. "I am perfectly fine Neji nii san. Naru made sure that everything healed while I slept" Hinata replied bowing her head. "I see. Good, the man was dealt with accordingly as well after she made quite the show from what I hear. After your mission I will meet you two wherever you deem appropriate for me to escort you both into the compound safely" Neji said stiffly hoping this wouldn't anger me. Hinata nodded a small mischievous smile on her face. "That would be kind, thank you Neji nii san" Hinata replied as Ino walked into training ground nine as well as all 4 Sensei's.**

 **The four Sensei's shared looks between themselves as Neji and Hinata talked civilly. Neji's face showed guilt and then hopefulness, "She will not hold this conversation against you Neji nii san" Hinata whispered to him before he smiled a small true smile and walked away from her. "Why did you tell him that" I whispered low enough for only her to hear, she smirked and looked at me. "Because we both know you wouldn't do it" Hinata whispered back making Sakura look between me and Neji thoughtfully. "Hey Hinata can we talk sometime this week" Sakura asked quietly,**

"And Sakura caught on" baachan said excitedly smiling at us. Rolling my eyes I looked over at a smiling Sakura who agreed with baachan. "Really Cherry? Really" I asked shaking my head, "She's right" Hinata smirked at me.

 **"Sure Sakura" Hinata replied smiling politely. Guy stepped up clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, "By today you all should be used to the weights. We will not increase them daily, you will have them increased as we see fit. Now I want the same 40 laps ran today, Naruto you are not to hold back today. And then you may begin your warm ups before stretching. We will do taijutsu spars after everyone has completed a 10 minute break begin" Guy said. Glaring at Kakashi he looked at me smiling, 'Stupid baka. Does he want my abilities to be revealed. He didn't say take the seals off though' I thought to myself as I began running with Hinata. Keeping up with her we sped up to her comfortable pace before she pushed me lightly. Nodding I took off gaining two laps on everyone and continued finishing the 40 laps in under 10 minutes. Stretching I began my exercises behind the Sensei's hidden by the trees so I could drop my henge. Finishing them quickly I reapplied the henge doing the stretches to work out the kinks. "Next time Kaka-baka ask nicely" I whispered dropping an active seal on his shoulder. Walking away an explosion was heard before paint bombs landed on Kakashi making him colorful. All the genins turned to watch the explosion and saw the colorful man from head to toe, laughter rang out through the training grounds.**

"Like a boss. Bakashi we have to strategize when we get out of here to keep up with Sensei and Kushina's child" Obito said to the mini Kakashi who nodded. Me, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara shared smirks. "It was nice knowing you two" Hiashi muttered low enough they didn't hear him but me and Hinata did. Laughing I told Cherry who told Sasuke and I hirashined the message to Gaara and Shikamaru who all laughed as well. The rest of the adults and adults from our time all shivered as we laughed looking at Obito and mini Kakashi with sad expressions on their faces.

 **Kakashi let out killing intent before sulking and poofing away, snickering I got high fives from Sakura, Hinata, Choji and Shikamaru. Sasuke smirked at me nodding his head, "You are a most youthful rival Naruto" Lee said approaching me. "Er I have my own rival with Sasuke already Lee" I said staring at him. "I see! Then we can be youthful rivals through hard work no" Lee exclaimed. Not able to say much I nodded and Lee and Guy sensei hugged again.**

 **Shivering I could feel a stare boring into my back, "You cheated Naruto" Ino exclaimed huffing as she approached the group. "Ino I would leave my teammate alone" Sakura said standing at my side. "The dobe didn't cheat. Couldn't cheat if it was even an options. Goes against the dobes moral code" Sasuke said smirking. Rolling my eyes I smiled softly, "I did not cheat Ino. Watch me walk through the village sometime and then think on it before coming to find me and accusing me of cheating because I'm not how you remember me" I said coldly walking into the woods. Ino looked at me with wide eyes looking at Sakura and Sasuke both. "I'll go get Naruto, troublesome blonde" Shikamaru exclaimed following me. His shadow found mine quickly as I shed my henge and leaned against a tree, "This is so much harder than I thought dattebayo" I muttered as Shikamaru wrapped his arms around me. Taking deep breaths I calmed myself down before Shika released me and I reapplied my henge walking back out of the forest.**

"We would have stood beside you even if you had decided to drop the henge right then" Sakura said smiling at me slightly. "I know you guys would have but it was crucial for Neji to believe that my henge was an idiot" I said smiling back at her. Hinata squeezed my shoulder and Kurama huffed flicking me with his tails.

 **Shikamaru didn't need to say anything, being practically siblings it was something he understood well. My birthday was coming up and I was dreading it with every fiber of my being. Everyone had finished their break by the time we made it back and Kakashi was there looking at me worriedly. I gave him a look that said later, he nodded understanding. Ino watched me closely but not as closely as Neji did it would seem. Guy called us back and told us we were going to be doing spars with each other. They paired Tenten up with Ino, Sakura with Hinata, Kiba with me, Shikamaru with Shino, Choji with Lee, and Sasuke with Neji. "We will have 3 spars going at a time to see what kind of help you may need. After the spars we will have lunch and then go over what we deem you need help in. Afterwards we will do missions" Asuma said taking a drag from his cigarette. Everyone nodded, "Okay first will be Tenten with Ino, Choji with Lee, and Sakura with Hinata" Guy said having the rest of us scoot back out of the way to watch the three spars. I really didn't pay much attention, I could see Hinata holding back and not hurting Sakura but still winning. Tenten won against Ino who tried to do the mind transfer jutsu. Lee won against Choji but Lee encouraged Choji to a rematch one day. Choji smiled at that. Knowing I was going to have to face Kiba he was boasting about me being the dead last in the Academy. Ignoring him Guy called time and jumped back analyzing Kiba's moves. Kiba smirked at me and used Akamaru for a beast mimicry making two Kiba's. Making four shadow clones I sent them to the two Kiba copies and pinned him down from above. "I may have been dead last doggy breath but I am alpha of this pack" I said letting him up and walking away from the field.**

"When did you even move" my dad asked surprised. "The clones removed their seals part way so it was almost completely unnoticeable" I replied smiling.

 **Kurenai stared at me hard and nodded appreciatively that Kiba wasn't hurt. Everytime Sasuke got close to Neji he was pushed back. Good this would give Sasuke an edge to his vigorous training I thought not paying all that much attention. Shikamaru caught Shino's bug colony and it ended up being Shikamaru forfeiting because he's lazy. Sasuke lost and he was not happy about it.**

 **"Time! Okay we are going to take a lunch break" Kakashi said as one of my clones in my true form hopped out of the tree. "I brought everyone lunch" my clone said smiling softly, as more clones followed suit. Making a Naruto clone I substituted myself and released the henge joining the clones. "Don't mind the clones they are only here to deliver the lunches" I said from the back of the group. My clones gave everyone a lunch and a drink before releasing themselves. I had one as well as my clone Naruto, Hinata pulled a reinforcement seal out of her pouch and applied it to the back of my clone while everybody was busy thanking me for the food. Eating in silence I sat in the middle of the group of genin answering questions from Lee and occasionally Tenten. I asked her if she knew when her father would have my next order ready. She told me she wasn't sure that I should drop by and ask him sometime.**

 **The 4 Sensei's sat together discussing the results and next steps after the spar while eating and keeping an eye on us. Neji had moved to sit directly beside me, looking down at my lap I felt my face heat up lightly. "I heard what you did last night at the compound" Neji said lightly. "Hai striking her while she was unconscious. It is not anyway appropriate" I said looking at him out of the corner of my eye. "He was dealt with and is in the hospital healing" Neji said nervous about something. "What's wrong Neji" I asked him turning to look into his pale lavender eyes, Neji gazed into my clear blue eyes searching for an answer. "We can discuss it Friday night if you don't mind. There is something I must tell you Naru" Neji said to me seriously. "Okay" I said giving him an encouraging smile, "I had heard what had happened to Hinata sama last night. So when I arrived here I approached her and asked if she was alright to be training today. She informed me that you helped her heal entirely while she slept. I asked her if it would be okay for me to escort you and her to the compound this evening after her and my missions are completed. I told her it was where ever the two of you decide if you will even let me walk you two" Neji said softly not breaking our gaze.**

"Awe he was worried what you would think" Naomi said smiling at her son. "Yes he was always worried about what Naru would think if he believed it was something wrong Aunt Naomi" Hinata said smiling at me.

 **"I can live with that. Thank you for telling me Neji" I said laying my head on his shoulder lightly.**

 **He stiffened before relaxing slowly, "So who 64 palmed the man bad enough to be in the hospital and why exactly? I was under the impression the clan didn't like Hinata" I asked softly. "I did. While I may still have the feelings of hatred towards the main house. The man disrespected her and our clan. He also disrespected you" Neji replied shocking me by wrapping his arm around my waist tightly.**

"Awe you two are adorable! I totally approve of the two of you together dear. It's almost like me and your father all over again" my mom said smiling at me. I smiled at her a small smile but couldn't bring myself to say anything to her. This hurt to be watching and knowing what I was to blind to notice the first time and the fact that I had lost him. My close friends were watching me closely as I tried not to be affected by it, Gaara got up and stood behind me. His arms wrapped around me from behind pulling me up to face him, "You have always been the strong one out of us. It's okay to breakdown every once in a while" Gaara said with Shukaku nuzzling the side of my head from Gaara's shoulder. "I can do this" I said reigning my emotions back in, "Don't do that" he said cuffing the back of my head lightly. "You are strong we all know it. But you don't have to pull all your emotions in and bottle them up. Need a spar" he asked making me chuckle. "Maybe later, thank you nii san" I said hugging Gaara back. "It's what family is for. You showed me that Naruto" Gaara said releasing me.

Sitting back down between the girls they nodded at Gaara in thanks as A and them smiled at me they were here for me. Smiling a true smile I nodded my head at them appreciatively. Our parents in the room where watching us with smiles as they saw us interact so willingly.

 **"Okay my youthful students. Tenten we need to work on your close combat skills and strategies. Even the mightiest weapon can fall prey. Lee we need to work on your techniques for avoiding ninjutsu and clan jutsu. Neji your taijutsu is flawless, we need to work on your speed and ninjutsu training" Guy said nodding at his team. "Team ten, Shikamaru you have strategies, obviously the speed and some stamina. We need to work on your ethic, chakra reserves, and ninjutsu. Choji you have your taijutsu going for you, we need to get you more comfortable in using your clan techniques while fighting, work on your speed and some ninjutsu to aid you. Ino yes you have your clan techniques but you have to rely on your brains being Shikamaru and your muscle being Choji. You need to work on your speed, stamina, strength, you taijutsu, some ninjutsu to help aid you when you have neither Choji or Shikamaru" Asuma said giving her a pointed stare. "Team eight, Shino you have your bugs doing everything for you. I know you are not much of a taijutsu person but we need to work on that and some ninjutsu to help aid you in protecting your hives while fighting. Hinata, you have excellent reflexes in your taijutsu and almost no flaws in your movements. We will work on some ninjutsu to help you and work on your strength. Kiba, you have your families taijutsu down to a T, but you lack self control. Your to hot headed and don't think anything through. We will work on your taijutsu with and without Akamaru, your self control, you need some ninjutsu and speed training" Kurenai said staring at Kiba whose face fell dramatically. "My cute little genin, Sasuke you have your taijutsu almost completely mastered, it is like there is something missing from you honestly. We will figure that out, we will work on more ninjutsu, we will work on your speed mostly first. Naruto, we hardly seen any taijutsu from you. You have strategies and speed. We will work on figuring out your taijutsu, ninjutsu and how to incorporate those shadow clones. Sakura, you have the drive and ethic now I'm impressed. We need to find you a better suited taijutsu, work on enlarging your chakra reserves, your speed and your strength along with some ninjutsu. I saw you reading a medical ninjutsu book, if you are deeply interested we can work with that" Kakashi said eye smiling at us.**

 **"Um Kakashi Sensei if Sakura is truly interested in the medical ninjutsu I have a taijutsu that would benefit her back home. I don't see baachan returning anytime soon and it would be put to good use" I replied picking my head up off Neji's shoulder but staying close to him.**

"You really did start her off. But how" Baachan asked smiling at us. "It will show you in a bit but mom wrote down your entire taijutsu regimen. I could only get her started" I said smiling back. "You did good Naru. You passed it on to her even though I would have myself. She makes an excellent medical ninja" Baachan said praising the two of us. I blushed and nodded.

 **"Sakura" Kakashi asked looking at her for the answer, "Yes please Naru it would be appreciated. Thank you" Sakura said smiling at me. "Your welcome" I said blushing ad I laid my head back on Neji. Neji smiled a small genuine smile that shocked his team, Hinata smiled mischievously eyeing us from her position. "Okay we are going to the missions office, we will be back ja ne" Kakashi said as they all disappeared in a swirl of leaves.**

 **"So Naru are you not afraid of them coming after you as much now" Neji asked his voice low in my ear. "They can try but they will not be able to find me. Why" I asked him back. Tenten was smiling at us talking with Hinata and Sakura about how Neji is never like the way he is around me. She then told them about how Neji was the one who hospitalized their clansmen for what he did to Hinata and about how I was dressed. "Just wondering if we would be able to see each other more than we get to right now" he whispered. "If you still think that way after these Chuunin exams we can see each other whenever you want as long as we're not busy" I whispered hoping his opinion and thoughts on me wouldn't change.**

 **Neji stared at me for a few minutes studying me as I bit my lower lip trying to contain the blush at his gaze.**

 **"Naru are you joining one of our teams for a mission" Kakashi asked as they appeared just in time to save me from his gaze any longer. "Um no that would be unwise of me Kakashi Sensei. Maybe another time" I said still biting my lower lip again. Neji pulled my lip from my teeth gently, "Stop you'll end up hurting yourself" he whispered in my ear. Lowering my head to look into my lap I tried to get my hair to cover the blushing red of my cheeks. "Okay well team 7 let's go" Kakashi said eyeing Neji dangerously.**

"Kaka nii he was a genin at the time! Why would you give him that look" I exclaimed making everyone laugh around me. "You seriously don't know" Ibiki asked from the back, "If I'm asking why would I already know dattebayo" I said. "Naru over protective siblings" Hiashi whispered in my ear. "What the heck dattebayo" I exclaimed jumping up. Kakashi laughed harder holding his stomach.

 **"Team 8 we have Tora today" Kurenai said smiling at her team. "Hinata after you catch that blasted cat come here. We can meet Neji here to head to your compound" I said asking her if it sounded okay. Hinata nodded liking the idea, "Sounds good. I'm not sure when I will be done though" Hinata said smiling at us. "That is quite alright. I have to prepare dinner for the clan head and his wife maybe his daughter even of the Yamanaka clan. I will leave a clone here to dispel just in case I am not back by the time you are" I said smiling at her. "I will meet you both here after my mission is complete as well" Neji said pulling me closer to him. Nodding at him I was worried if I tried to say anything, "Of course Neji nii san" Hinata said as she left with her team. "Alright my youthful students let's go" Guy said posing, chuckling Neji moved ghosting a kiss to the back of my head before standing and leaving with his team.**

 **Blushing I ignored the snickers from Shikamaru, "Shut up guys it's not funny dattebayo" I said glaring. Asuma had taken Ino to follow team 7 around and watch how the villagers treat Naruto. They showed up 15 minutes later to see the three of us laying and gazing at the clouds. "If you were a cloud Shika you would drift away" I said smiling as Choji snickered to himself. Asuma stood over me smiling as he held out his hand, "Have them bring her with them tonight hime. I think she learned" he said as Shikamaru and Choji watched their female teammate cry and breakdown. "Fine Asu nii but if it blows up. You owe me" I said giving the three guys hugs before making a single shadow clone and having it alternate between tree walking and water walking. "Breakfast tomorrow Shika" I said disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Making 12 clones I had them prepare dinner for 5 possibly 10 people before leaving and henging into a bird.**

"10 people" Kakashi asked his eyebrow raised. "Have you seen me eat" I asked him back, he nodded his head in acceptance. Everyone looked between me and my mother smiling.

 **Finding my team they were treating my clone as if it were me, smiling I let my presence be known as Sakura looked up at me smiling. Landing on her shoulder Sasuke lightly ran his fingers through my feathers. Kakashi eye smiled, we were doing a weed plucking job. My clone since owning our own garden knew the difference thankfully. We worked alongside each other perfectly while Sasuke would sneak glances from the corner of his eye at Sakura. "So may I ask what type of taijutsu I will be learning Naru" Sakura asked curiously. "Of course. It is a taijutsu that will require precise chakra control. You will incorporate your chakra control into your movements and hits. You will be learning the taijutsu fighting style of one Tsunade Senju" I said happily. "Tsunade Senju! The legendary medic Tsunade" Sakura exclaimed but quietly. "The one and only. Baachan must have been in your medic book. I think you would suit her style perfectly and you have proven yourself worthy of it Sakura. I'm glad to have found a friend in you" I said lightly. She blushed going back to gardening, "I am glad you're my friend as well Naru" she replied looking over at Sasuke the faintest blush across her cheeks.**

 **Our team finished their mission, "Okay tomorrow we will work on chakra reserves and chakra control. You are dismissed team" Kakashi said nodding at me. "I'll bring the taijutsu scroll tomorrow Sakura. See you tomorrow teme" I said making a small smile fond smile appear on Sasuke's face. Flying away I left the two of them alone together and observed from birds eye view the two of them having a real conversation. Mentally patting myself on the back I flew into the Yamanaka compound dropping the henge to knock on the door. "Ahh Naru, not coming to cancel are you" Inoichi asked smiling at me. "Never! I love cooking dattebayo. I came to ask you bring along Ino, Asuma Sensei took her to quietly observe my henge Naruto as he walked through the village. He believes that she is ready so I am giving his opinion a spin and letting this play out. If it doesn't turn out good thankfully you will be there" I said rushing making Inoichi's wife Izumi laugh as she hugged me. "So much like Kushina it's adorable" she said having completely understood me. "We will bring her and you are right if she doesn't understand we will be right there Naru. See you at 8:30 hun, I have to run to the shop real quick" Izumi said still chuckling at her husband's dumbfounded expression. Giggling myself I felt my internal clock telling me it was about 5 p.m. now.**

"You got my verbal problem" my mom said blushing lightly. Looking at her confused everyone laughed, "When the two of you are excited or nervous you talk really fast" my father said smiling at me and my mom. "Oh sure" I said smiling.

 **My clone popped and I saw that Neji was back leaning against a tree watching my clone as it worked on the chakra control exercises. Appearing in a swirl of leaves behind Neji I laid my head on his shoulder. "You look tense" I whispered making him smirk, "Just thinking" he said pulling me in front of him. "What are you thinking about" I asked as he sat us down in the grass wrapping his arms around my waist again. "What happened last night at the compound. Trying to sort out my reasons for snapping. What could be so bad that this village is blinded enough to attack a child. Trying to figure somethings out in my head" he replied his voice dropping to a whisper. "If I may what did you mean by he disrespected me" I asked locking eyes with Neji. "He said you were nice to look at. I found out you had been preparing for bed when Hinata sama arrived at your house for help. You didn't think before going to the compound did you Naru" Neji asked his voice deeper than before. Blushing I looked at my hands, "I had just gotten out of the shower and dressed in a tank top and shorts for bed yes. Hinata appeared needing help and I saw the state she was in I was seeing red. No I didn't think before leaving" I said biting my lower lip in embarrassment. Gently pulling my lip from between my teeth he turned me to face him, "Next time please think of proper clothes so that they will not make lecherous comments about you Naru. Your more precious than you know" Neji whispered. Nodding I couldn't find the words to say as we sat there his back against a tree holding me as I leaned into him for comfort.**

 **All new questions were flowing through my mind at Neji's confession. What did that mean? What would it matter if people saw me in what I also practice in? Who am I precious to besides my close friends/family? Getting lost in thought neither of us noticed Hinata across the way taking pictures of us before walking into the clearing as Neji sat there gazing down at me. Neji noticed Hinata first as he got my attention by touching my face. "I'm sorry Neji, I zoned out thinking" I said noticing Hinata's chakra signature. She giggled as Neji replied "It was fine I too was thinking". Standing I offered him my hand which he took in his soft yet callous hands, pulling him up he rested his hand on the small of my back walking slightly behind both me and Hinata.**

 **The walk through the village and towards the clan compounds was quiet as my mind whirled with reasons and more questions. Hinata kept giving me a look that said spill it, shooting her a slight glare. The giggling that she let out broke our silence seeming to amuse Neji as he watched the two of us. Entering the compound everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to turn and stare at the three of us as we walked. "Why are they staring at us like that dattebayo" I asked nervous. "Because mini Kushina, you and Neji last night caused quite the stir. Now under your care Hinata is walking around like it never happened" Kou said leading us into the main house. "Oh" I replied scratching the back of my neck nervously as we were led to Hiashi's study.**

 **Hinata went to knock on the door looking at me with a glint in her eye I recognized. "Kou quick question. If Kushina were alive would she knock" I asked looking at him innocently. "Mini Kushina I don't think your momma knew what knocking was" he said before saying goodbye and leaving us.**

"Oh kami" Naomi said stifling her laugh. Hiashi looked at the disappearing Kou in contemplation, "It was great" I exclaimed and everyone laughed before turning back to the screen. "I do to dattebane" my mom exclaimed a smile on her face. My father laughed holding my mother in his arms as he kissed the side of her head "We know dear" he said making her blush and look down.

 **Grabbing the door I opened it after making sure it was just Hiashi, "One safe and sound completely healed Hinata. Not even a bruise from yesterday's events or today's training" I exclaimed smiling. Chuckling Hiashi surprised both Hinata and Neji, quickly entering Neji closed the door as Hiashi laughed like he hadn't laughed in years. "Father are you alright" Hinata asked fidgeting before bowing her head in respect. Hiashi began calming down and the three of us sat on the mats in front of him. "I am fine. No one in almost 13 years has had the nerve to be bold enough to make a scene like that in a traditional clan like ours. I have told you before Hinata that Kushina waltzed in like she owned the place. She did this quite often actually, your mother encouraged her. Thank you Naru for healing Hinata and bringing it my attention. Would you join us for dinner" Hiashi asked a small smile on his face.**

"There's the clan head I fell in love with" Hitomi said a smile of appreciation on her face looking between Hiashi and me and Hinata. "Only Naru would make an entrance like that" Sasuke said smirking. "Actually Kushina and Hitomi did this quite often" Hiashi replied as everyone laughed again, "It was refreshing to see after 12 years and they did it often" Hiashi said smiling.

 **"I would love to but we must make it another night Hiashi. I have dinner and a meeting with the Yamanaka's tonight" I replied lightly as I was between Hinata and Neji. "That is quite alright Naru. How about Hinata can stay with you tonight and you come here tomorrow if you are not busy" he asked me. "I can work with that if Hinata agrees" I replied moving the spotlight off me. "Like you have to ask Naru. Thank you father" Hinata said correcting her mistake in the beginning.**

 **Since blowing up at Hiashi during dinner and then last night Hiashi was in complete turmoil. I saw regret flashing in his eye, good I can fix that; Neji was beside me watching his Uncle through guarded eyes. "Neji would you like to join us tomorrow for dinner as well" Hiashi asked having Hinata stop and the spotlight now on him. Neji looked at me as if asking I smiled at him and he gave a tiny smile back "I would like that thank you Hiashi sama" Neji said stiffly bowing to his Uncle. Rolling my blue eyes did not go unnoticed by the three Hyugas as I tapped Neji on his back, "Rise. Hiashi I hate to be rude but you have told me I could take Hinata. It is getting late and if we do not leave we will be late for the dinner, I will see you both tomorrow" I said standing and pulling a smirking Hinata up with me.**

"Hate to be rude! From you" Onoki snickered loudly from his couch as everyone else joined in. "I'm not that bad" I exclaimed making them laugh harder.

 **"Thank you for walking us Neji. I'll see you tomorrow" I said whispering before kissing his cheek. Hinata grabbed my shoulder and we disappeared in a poof of smoke not letting the leaves come this time. I didn't know the talk that was about to ensue because of my actions or the blushing Neji's faces.**


End file.
